Deluge
by BenslerXOC
Summary: The Waterfront Rapist, sweet elderly ladies, crumbling marriages, a state Senator, complicated feelings and someone else in the lives of Olivia and Elliot cause a deluge of confusion and angst for our favorite SVU detectives. EO. By: Bensler & XOC
1. Sleepless in New York

**A/N:** This is a combined effort between Bensler and XOC. It is our belief that if you have even half the fun reading this as we have had writing it, it will be well worth your time! Let us know what you think!! " ) BenslerXOC

* * *

**Chapter One: Sleepless in New York **

**16th Precinct - SVU Squad Room - Tuesday, June 24 - 10:05 p.m. **

The squad room was tranquil; the low hum of computers, printers and fax machines having long since quieted. There were no conversations taking place, no shrill rings from the phones. It was just past ten and Olivia was starting to wear down but she needed to work this out. She knew that she was on the verge of figuring out this perp's timeline and once they had that, they would be prepared for his next strike. It had been some time since they'd had to track a serial rapist and this one was smart—so far. He seemed to be staying more than just a step ahead and had the unit pulling out its collective hair. Taking a deep stretch in her chair, Olivia decided to step out for a few minutes to pop into the bodega around the corner.

The evening was warm and slightly humid. She wanted a kick of caffeine and she was tired of tea. She'd given up sodas almost two years ago but occasionally, she found herself craving one; that quick jolt, the burn of the carbonation as it bubbled down her throat, the cool refreshing liquid working quickly to aid her second wind.

She'd made many trips to this bodega in her years at SVU, mostly late at night but sporadically in the mornings when Munch had yet again burned the coffee. The shop was owned by a Greek family and Olivia knew the night manager very well. He was the nephew of the owner, in his mid-twenties and studying to become a criminal defense attorney. Olivia never made it a habit to befriend the "enemy" but liked Alex very much and she'd known him since before he even entered college. He was a tall, thin man with olive skin and curly, black hair. He had deep black, serious eyes under dark eyebrows that belied his playfulness.

**Pappas Grocers - Tuesday, June 24 - 10:17 p.m. **

Olivia approached the small shop that was nestled between a shoe store and a deli. The harsh florescent lighting spilled out onto the sidewalk from the plate glass windows and the lingering aroma of freshly baked spanakopita hit her as soon as she opened the door.

"Detective Benson," Alex greeted her with his usual enthusiasm and Olivia gave him a quick wave and a nod as she made her way back to the drinks fridge on the far wall. When she reappeared at the front counter, Alex leaned in and flashed a bright smile. "So, back on the toxic waste in a bottle, Detective?"

Olivia laughed, pulling a couple of folded bills from her pocket, "Don't judge, Alex…and how many times do I have to tell you, the name is Olivia?"

Alex quickly punched out the numbers on the register and taking Olivia's two dollars from her, turned back to the register to make change. "At least one more time. As always," he smiled and then emphasized, "_Detective Benson_."

"Thanks, Alex," Olivia took her change and looked down at the sizeable book on the counter that the young man was leaning over. "How's school going?"

He let out a quick breath and rubbed his palms into his eyes, "It's killing me. It's tough."

"Yeah, but I bet you're still pulling in those A's aren't you?"

Alex nodded. "Uncle wouldn't pay for it if I didn't."

"And you're sure you want to try criminal cases for the defense?"

Alex laughed and shook his head in mock disbelief. Just about every time Olivia came in she asked the same question. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Ok. Such a shame," Olivia teased as she grabbed her drink from the counter and twisted off the top letting the carbonation fizzle up before taking a gulp.

"Don't you have a soda machine in your building, Detective?"

"Umhm," Olivia hummed over a swig of her soda. "Coke. I'm a Pepsi fan myself."

"And here I though you stopped by just to flirt with me, but I'm guessing I'm not your type."

Olivia's eyebrow shot up and with a puzzled look plastered on her face, she questioned him, "How would you know my type?"

Alex smiled, "The guy you come in with sometimes. Brusque, broad guy. You kind of have a thing for him, am I right?"

Olivia's eyes widened but she played it off with a laugh, thankful that she didn't have a mouthful of Pepsi because she'd be paying for a new law book if she had. "That's my partner, Alex. You know that."

"Uh hu. And partners don't date, right? The rules and all."

Olivia nodded, "Exactly."

Alex put on a faux-serious face and shook his head. "Shame about the rules. It's really amazing how they can keep you from being attracted to someone...just like that. 'Cause of the rules and all."

Olivia bit into her bottom lip and a shot of air escaped her nose. "Get back to studying, Alex. You're much better suited to the study of the law than you are to detective work or matchmaking."

"'Night, Detective," Alex merrily shouted after Olivia as she moved with purpose toward the front door and exited as she came in, with a short wave and nod.

She made her way back around the corner to the precinct with Alex's last comments on her mind. She wasn't attracted to Elliot. Not really. Not like that. That was ridiculous. Alex was just bored and having fun at her expense. That had to be it because even if she were say, slightly attracted to him, she certainly didn't show it. She wasn't so obvious that a kid she saw what, once a week, would notice.

**16th Precinct - SVU Squad Room - Tuesday, June 24 - 10:40 p.m. **

She reached the doors to the precinct and all thoughts of Elliot evaporated as her head returned to the case at hand. She knew that she would be in for a long night alone. She might even just crash in the crib later. Everyone else had gone home for the night. Fin and Munch, even Cragen had actually left at a decent hour. Elliot was in court all day and she assumed left straight from there for home. It had been two weeks since the last rape but Olivia was certain that he was just biding time. There had been three rapes with the same signature. The M.O. varying only slightly. They were fairly sure that he was a novice but he was getting better. He was learning and the longer it took them to track him down, the tougher it would be to catch him. He was making fewer slip-ups and yet, he wasn't so experienced that he was starting to get cocky. Olivia didn't want it to come to that. She didn't want new victims, new crime scenes to study. She would go over and over every scrap of information they already had until she could piece this puzzle together.

When she rounded the hall back to the squad room, she saw him at his desk. The lamp was off, his head in his hands. She wasn't sure if he was asleep or just thinking.

"Elliot?" Her voice came out slightly raspy from her soda, her throat unaccustomed to the high level of carbonation. She approached their desks and he looked up. She thought she saw a momentary smile flit across his face at the sight of the Pepsi she swore she no longer drank but it disappeared before she could be sure.

"What are you doing here? Thought you would have headed home after court?" She checked her watch. It was now 10:45. "It's almost eleven."

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, just had some stuff to finish up here first."

Olivia pulled out her chair and set down her soda. She settled back into her desk and jiggled her mouse until the screensaver was replaced by the ViCAP login screen. She quickly entered her username and password before turning back toward Elliot. She'd noticed right away that he didn't have a thing on his desk. "What are you working on?"

Elliot looked up without an answer for her. He was planning on sleeping in the crib and had just stopped by his desk to check his messages for the day. _Of course, his messages_. "Just wanted to check my messages."

He sounded even more exhausted than he looked and Olivia wondered how much sleep he was actually getting with a baby in the house. She knew that Kathy had gone back to work already, taking a morning shift at the hospital and she imagined that Elliot was doing the bulk of the nightly up and downs with his young son. He seemed to be trying to make up for the time he missed with his older children. His excuse was poor, and Olivia saw right through it but they were both too exhausted for her to push him now and she wasn't really sure she wanted to know.

She'd been through enough mayhem with Elliot in the past few years and lately, things had been better. They were once again sharing meals, grabbing drinks after work and joking around. She'd even felt comfortable enough sharing some very private things with him that seven years ago, she wouldn't have thought twice about but seven months ago, she'd kept from him. She hadn't told him, but it meant a lot to her when he told her that the adoption agency had been wrong to turn her away. She knew that he would never say it if he didn't truly believe it and the look on his face that day, standing in front of the elevator, had only emphasized his hurt for her.

"Liv, you look tired. Why don't you go home?" Elliot wasn't lying, she really did look beat, as they all did, but he had an ulterior motive. He wanted to go to bed but he didn't want her to know that he'd been sleeping in the crib for the past several days. It wasn't that he wanted to keep it from her; he just wasn't sure what _it _was yet. His personal life had caused way too much friction between them already and the last thing he wanted was for Olivia to think he couldn't hold it together…again.

Elliot wasn't in the mood to press her; to do their normal back and forth about how much she was working and how she wouldn't be of any use if she ran herself down, got sick and was forced to go home. So, he was surprised when without an immediate answer, she logged out of her computer, turned off the screen and grabbed her keys.

"You're right. Unfortunately, I've just downed half of this soda." She waited for him to make a clever remark about her flip-flopping beverage choices but when none came, she continued. "Why don't you come have a drink with me?"

Elliot leaned back in his chair, clasped his hands behind his head and let out a deep sigh. "Sure, Liv." He grinned. "Why not?"

**O'Malley's - Tuesday, June 24 - 11:10 p.m. **

"So, you been pouring over the Waterfront Rapist stuff?" Elliot leaned back on his stool at the bar, speaking to Olivia but keeping his eyes on the beer in front of him. The bar was busy for a Tuesday night but it was a cop bar and filled with the many unis who had just ended their shifts.

"Mm." Olivia put down her bottle and leaning on her elbow on the worn wood of the bar with her chin resting on the back of her wrist, she answered, "Yeah. I know there is something in those files. Something we're missing." Olivia was determined to know this case backwards and forwards. She was the lead detective on it, and she was in command of her entire squad-- Munch and Fin having been pulled into it as well after the second reported rape.

Elliot sighed, "Liv, we've been over them a hundred times. He's going to do it again and next time…" he took in a deep breath through his nose and turned his shoulders to meet Olivia's gaze. "Next time, he'll slip up. We'll catch him."

"Elliot, I don't want there to be a next time. Three is enough! And that's just the three that we know about." Her voice was raised, but mixed with the constant hum in the bar, she didn't draw any attention.

"You've been all through ViCAP, Liv. His signature doesn't match any other case out there."

Olivia nodded, "None that have been reported. Come on, El. He's out there raping people who don't matter to the rest of society. Two homeless women…"

"The jogger," Elliot cut her off.

"Fine, the jogger but he could be the doer in any number of attacks on the indigent who are either too scared to report or don't have the state of mind to do so. I just…" Olivia smiled and then took a pull from her beer. "Sorry. Work talk after work isn't exactly a social evening out, is it?"

Elliot laughed and shook his head. "Liv, it's us. It's what we do. Besides, what else would we talk about?"

Olivia looked hurt, he saw the flash of disappointment in her eyes and he quickly added, "Dirty diapers, midnight feedings, unpredictably emotional teenagers…that's what I have to offer and I'm sure you get sick of hearing about it."

He could see the light return to her irises as he smiled, and when she smiled in return, he could feel her warmth reflected in his own eyes.

"Oh, the exciting life you lead." Olivia laughed and clinked her bottle against Elliot's mug. "I've been living and breathing work lately so…"

"Not still mourning the loss of Moss?" Elliot emphasized his rhyme and winked. He knew that was a safe topic and at least it provided a diversion from shop talk. After he found out about the relationship Olivia had been keeping such a tight secret, she'd been open about the breakup and even admitted to him that her time with Kurt had lasted far longer that it should have, which came as a huge relief to him.

Olivia laughed again. This time, more heartily. "No. Well, it's always nice to have someone around but I do just fine on my own. Besides, I've decided to turn a new leaf...you know, be more optimistic. Law of attraction or...something like that. There's someone else out there for me."

She turned back to her beer and missed the look of admiration that had taken up residence on Elliot's face. He smiled and nodded. There absolutely was someone else out there for her.

Olivia took a deep sigh and finished off her beer. "So, Stabler. Will you stay for one more or should I make my way home?"

Elliot gulped down what was left of his and raised his hand to catch the bartender's attention. He really was exhausted but in the past couple of weeks, he hadn't had much down time with his partner and he missed her. He needed her like a dog needs attention and if the case picked up again soon, who knows when the next time they could just hang out like this would be?

Olivia smiled as the bartender made his way over. "I guess that means you're up for another." That's when Elliot felt her hand resting lightly against his knee and all of his senses immediately went on high alert. "Elliot, if I'm keeping you from being home…I mean, if you think you should head back, it's ok. No worries here."

Elliot shook his head. "No, Liv. I need this. It's nice talking with you outside of the job. Only, promise me, no more shop talk."

"Ok."

"What can I getcha?" The bartender looked at Olivia and she pointed at her bottle.

"I'll take another of these and this one…" she turned to face Elliot. "He'll have a Murphy's."

The bartender headed off to make the pour after sliding another bottle over to Olivia.

"Ugh, Liv. I'm gonna have to sit here for another hour to wait out a buzz from another stout."

Olivia smiled and squeezed his knee with the hand that Elliot had most certainly not forgotten was still resting on the edge of his knee. While it was the most platonic of touches, someone should really tell his stomach that because it was clinching and his head in turn was spinning; not from the alcohol, but from the heat of her hand sinking through his dress pants and into his skin.

"You'll be home by one." Elliot groaned. "You're gettin' old on me, Stabler."

**Benson Residence – Wednesday, June 25 - 12:45 a.m. **

Olivia unlocked the door to her apartment and bolted it behind her. She tossed her keys onto the kitchen table, grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and then headed back to her bedroom. She needed to get some sleep. The beers had helped put her into that foggy state just the sane side of buzzed. She was confident that sleep would come tonight but she could still see fragments of the Waterfront Rapist case file floating across the inside of her lids every time she blinked and held her eyes closed a fraction of a second too long. She'd had a nice time with Elliot and when she glanced at her alarm clock, she was not surprised to see the accusatory red numbers marking the time at 12:45. She was glad that she lived relatively close to the bar and pitied Elliot's drive back to Queens.

She unclipped her badge, cuffs and gun and set them on her nightstand. She then headed toward her bathroom, stripping out of her clothes along the way. She'd learned long ago that on late nights before early mornings, it was best to take a shower in the evening; or in this case, earlier in the morning. That way, she could afford to hit the snooze button two or three times when her body told her it was way too early to be getting out of bed.

She'd forgotten that she'd promised Elliot that she would text him when she made it home. He'd sworn up and down that his request stemmed from his own paranoia and not because she couldn't be trusted to get herself home safely. He insisted that he would never be able to sleep until he knew for sure she was locked in safe and sound and to please, just humor him. He'd even cracked a lame joke about being _Sleepless in New York. _After the third time he said, "Get_ it? Only New York, not Seattle,"_ she stopped staring at him and just started to laugh. So, she was startled when her cell started to ring from the pocket of her jeans that were piled up with her other clothes on the bathroom floor.

"Shit!" Olivia stepped out onto the rug, trying carefully not to slip and break her neck because really, wouldn't that be just the way to finally go? Sprawled out, totally exhausted, half-way to happy, naked on her bathroom floor. She flipped the phone open quickly and with a hurried breath, hoping to catch him before he hung up called out, "El, I'm so sorry. I'm here. Just got in."

"Yeah sounds like. Is that the shower I hear running?" He disguised the sudden flash of desire in his voice with a light chuckle.

"Yeah…ok, so maybe not _just got in. _You already home?"

Elliot took in a deep breath. "I'm heading into bed now."

"Ok, well, I'll see you tomorrow. Don't wake Kathy. Bye, El."

Elliot pulled open the door to the crib. The room was cool and quiet. "Good night, Liv."

**SVU Crib - Wednesday, June 25 - 12:57 a.m.**

He ended the call and sat for a moment on the bench in front of their lockers. The last thing he needed in his mind was a mental image of Olivia in the shower. He quickly shook his head and stood up to open his locker. He took off his badge, gun and cuffs from his belt and placed them on the top shelf. He pulled out a clean pair of sweatpants and quickly rid his body of his suit pants in exchange for the more comfortable sweats. He closed his locker and settled into his favorite bunk. He just needed six hours of uninterrupted sleep. He'd called Kathy on his way back to the precinct and told her he was just too exhausted to make the drive. He'd heard the visible strain in her tone but she'd said she would rather him not fall asleep behind the wheel and asked hopefully if she would see him tomorrow. He didn't know but he would certainly try his best. This was his fourth night in the crib.


	2. Someone Else

**Chapter 2: Someone Else**

**Benson Residence - Wednesday, June 25 - 12:58 a.m.**

The hot water cascaded over her body relaxing her tired, tense muscles. Between it and the lingering affects of the few beers, she thought she could fall asleep standing in the shower. She enjoyed the heat for a couple of minutes before bathing and then picking up the honeyed pear and silk shampoo and lathering it into her hair. She rinsed and worked in the conditioner of the same flavor. Stepping out, she grabbed a big fluffy white towel and wrapped it around her.

Wiping at the steamed up mirror, she cleared an area big enough to see her reflection. She took some make-up remover and cleaned her eyes of the remaining mascara and eyeliner. She was really tired but she had to dry her hair. It only took a few minutes since she had cut it short again. She thought it had been more feminine when it was longer and really preferred it that way. But, after that day in the courthouse when Elliot told her Kathy was pregnant, that day when her world literally imploded upon her, she changed everything she could about herself. The first, being to chop off the long locks of her hair. He had never said whether or not he liked it longer, anyway.

She wanted nothing to remind her of the Olivia that had once again found a tiny sliver of hope to cling to that, maybe, just maybe she could have what she wanted for once in her life. After the Sennet case as they sat on his stoop, he told her he had finally signed the divorce papers. He told her things change and she intuitively knew he was talking about them and this thing between them, these feelings that had sent them both reeling out of control. It was his way of acknowledging that he was aware of those feelings and that he intended to do something about it.

The next few months, she and Elliot had been slowly mending their friendship and coming to terms with whatever else was between them. She was certain he was finally going to ask her out. She knew it. She felt it. Just like she knew everything else about him. Then suddenly, two words rang in her ears like crashing symbols. Two words that held the power to rock her off her very foundation. Two words that Elliot simply blurted out. Kathy's pregnant.

And now he was back home with his wife and his children including the baby, Eli, that Olivia had delivered after the car accident that almost claimed Kathy's life and his unborn son's as well. Thoughts of him lying next to Kathy battered her overactive mind. She shook her head violently to dislodge them. She had to get a grip. It had been over a year since he went home and she still found herself having to chant over and over that he was off limits. Once again. Sighing heavily, she threw back the covers and got into bed. Moments later as she stared at the ceiling her eyelids, heavy with exhaustion, fell shut.

**SVU Crib ****-**** Wednesday, June 25 - 2:45 a.m.**

Uninterrupted sleep? Not a chance. Not when he could not quit thinking of how royally he had screwed up his life. Again. Not when he could not quit thinking about how he and Kathy were constantly at each other. Not when he could not stop feeling Olivia's hand on his knee. He was married. He should not be having these thoughts about any woman and especially not his partner, his best friend.

He had convinced himself that he had gotten these forbidden feelings under control. When he had to go back to Kathy, he convinced himself he was not really in love with Olivia. It was just a mid-life crisis. He convinced himself that he did not love her like he thought he did. It was just because she was always there for him, to pick up the pieces of his life and put him back together. That was why he had such strong feelings for her.

But then he found out about Kurt Moss, that insipid egghead--suddenly, he realized all those feelings he thought he had shoved into the innermost part of his psyche, were really just below the surface taunting him, lurking, waiting for just the right time to ambush him. And ambush him, they did. Olivia had been dating Moss for months and never said a word. Not one word. That she never told him about Moss spoke volumes. Why? Why would she have not told him? Though he still was not sure if he was more upset by the fact that she had a boyfriend or that she had a boyfriend and did not tell him, he was absolutely positive of one thing. He was jealous--irrationally, insanely jealous to the point that it made him physically ill. To the point that he could not even face his wife.

He had to find out from Sergeant Tucker with IAB. In front of Captain Cragen. Had Cragen not been there, he was certain he would have wrapped his hands around Tucker's throat and chocked him until the breath left his body. Wasn't there a saying about 'don't kill the messenger'? It wasn't just that he was the bearer of bad news it was that Tucker clearly had it in for him and Olivia and Elliot hated him. Elliot could still hear his words echo in his mind. 'You didn't even know she was sleeping with the paperboy!' Tucker had called out, holding up a copy of the Ledger, smug that he obviously knew something so intimate about his partner, that Elliot did not. Sleeping. With. The. Paperboy. The mental images that now played through his mind were proof that he would get very little sleep tonight. Very little.

**SVU Squad Room - Wednesday, June 25 - 8:20 a.m.**

Olivia turned the end of the pen down on the pad and slid her thumb and index finger down it, flipped the pen and did it again. Over and over and over. Lost in thought, she was unaware that Munch was watching her. She had managed to make it to work by her normal time of 7:00 a.m. Elliot usually arrived ten to fifteen minutes later. It was now 8:20 and he was not here. She had called his cell phone several times, but it went straight to his voice mail. Strange. He always had it on. He always called if he was going to be late. The edge of worry was beginning to take hold of her.

"Hey, Benson. Where's your partner? Dirty diaper duty holding him up?" Peering over the top of his glasses, Munch took another bite of his cream cheese, blueberry bagel.

She glanced up at Munch, annoyed that he had to say something to remind her just where her place was in Elliot's life. On the outside looking in.

"Hmmm? I don't know…was just wondering that myself." She frowned, looked at her watch again and then past Munch to Fin sitting at his desk reading something.

"Well, you need to find him. Got a case. Along the Greenway at Glick Park. Warner and CSU should be there soon." Cragen's loud voice startled both of them.

"Morning, Cap'n. Then he hasn't called?" Olivia looked at Cragen as she stood up from her desk.

"No. I need you and Elliot down there ASAP. So, find him." His voice was stern, a frown etched into his face.

She bit her lower lip and nodded. "Yes, Sir." She vaguely wondered what had gotten him in such a tizzy.

He turned to Munch and Fin. "Got a complaint of elder abuse I need the two of you to check out. Come to my office."

Olivia stood there by her desk, thinking what she should do next. She hated to do it, but she saw no other way around it. But first she would call his cell phone one more time. She picked up her phone, flipped it open and hit the number one and send. "This is Detective Elliot Stabler, NYPD. If you have a true emergency, please hang up and dial 911. Otherwise, leave me a message and I will get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks." Beep.

"El…where are you? We got a case. Call me." She ran her right hand through her hair, her hand stopping to massage her neck and bit her lip again. It was too early in the morning to start off with this level of stress.

Dialing another number, the one she dreaded having to call, she inhaled deeply through her nose, pinching its bridge and held her breath as the phone rang. Once. Twice. Three times.

On the fourth ring, it quit. "Hello" A harried voice answered.

Her stomach in knots, she spoke before she had a chance to hang up. "Hey, Kathy. This is Olivia. Is Elliot still there?"

There was a slight pause before Kathy responded and Olivia wondered what that was about. "Uh…no…he's not. Why?"

Olivia felt the worry as it transformed and solidified into fear as heavy as a block of concrete that now settled in her stomach. She forced herself to remain calm and her voice steady. "He hasn't made it to work and…"

"Oh? He told me he was sleeping at work again…that you guys had a lot of work to get done." Kathy explained to her.

The crib? He didn't say he was sleeping in the crib. Again? "Oh…okay. It was a late night…he probably overslept. Thanks, Kathy. Sorry to have bothered you." Olivia was relieved to know he was all right, but curious now, too.

"Have him call me, please. Olivia? What is going on that has you guys working so late every night? You know Elliot never discusses work…and…well, this is the fourth night in a row he has slept at work." She asked hesitantly.

"Uh…can't really get into the specifics, but it looks like we have a serial rapist on our hands. Listen, I need to go…we got another vic. Bye, Kathy." Olivia flipped her phone closed as she headed for the stairs to the crib.

The fourth night in a row? Didn't he say he was going home? She replayed their conversation from last night. '_Yeah…ok, so maybe not just got in. You already home?' 'I'm heading into bed now.' 'Ok, well, I'll see you tomorrow. Don't wake Kathy. Bye, El.' 'Good night, Liv.'_ No. He had _never_ said he was going home…he just let her believe he was. Four nights in a row he had slept in the crib. Four nights and he never said a word to her. Four nights and she had not even noticed. Had he really been in the crib those nights? Or was he somewhere else? _With_ someone else? Another woman? That thought made her heart constrict with…with something she refused to name. What was going on with him, she wondered?

**SVU Crib ****-**** Wednesday, June 25 - 8:35 a.m.**

Quietly opening the door to the crib, she stepped in and glanced toward Elliot's favorite bunk. There he was lying on his back. She made her way to him. The blankets were tangled around his legs, leaving his bare chest exposed. His right arm was draped at his waist, the left propped behind his head, his face turned into the swell of his bicep. Olivia could not help staring at him. This man was ripped. Her eyes traveled across his sculpted, lightly haired chest and abs to the blankets covering his navy blue sweats. His right leg was out from under the covers revealing a bare foot. Her eyes slowly made their journey back up his body to his face shadowed with the stubble of his morning beard.

Taking a deep breath, she placed her left hand on his right shoulder, her hand burning from the touch of his skin against hers. She quickly pulled it away, turning it palm up to look at it as though she expected it to be blistering from the heat. What was with that? She didn't feel like _that _about him. Not anymore. She was not attracted to him _that_ way. Not in the least. She shook her head, an attempt to change her course of thinking.

Reaching out again, she gently shook him. "El…El…you gotta wake up."

"Mmmm…what…what…" He groaned, stretching both arms over his head, the muscles flexing and contracting, as his blue eyes opened and he stared at her uncomprehendingly.

"El…it is 8:35 and we've got a case…" She began but was interrupted.

He sat up suddenly, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands. "What! I set the alarm on my cell…" He picked it up and looked at it. "Battery died! Crap!"

"I'll wait for you outside. Hurry." She said softly, turning to leave.

"Just give me ten." He headed for the shower.

**Police Cruiser ****-**** Wednesday, June 25 - 8:50 a.m.**

Olivia threw Elliot the keys as he came down the steps of the precinct and then picked up the white paper bag on top of the car. They both slid into the vehicle and belted up.

"Where we heading?" Elliot loosened his tie just a bit then ran his fingers of his left hand along the inside of his collar as he turned the ignition to crank the car.

"Glick Part, along the Greenway. Melinda and CSU should be there by the time we make it." She opened the white paper bag and pulled out a steaming cup of coffee and handed it to Elliot. She took her cup of tea out and neatly folded the bag and laid it on the seat between them.

She wanted to ask him why he was in the crib. Wanted to know why he had supposedly slept there four nights in a row when there was nothing _that_ pressing going on at work. But she knew it really was none of her business. Since that was all she could think of at the moment, she decided that not talking would be the best route to go.

He was quiet. He knew she wondered why he was in the crib. He did not want to talk about it. Not right now. Besides, even he was not sure he knew why he slept there. He just knew he could not go home. Could not face Kathy. And he could not quit thinking about Kurt Moss and Olivia. Even though she had kicked him to the curb, he kept thinking of them. Together.

She knew she could not do it. Her curiosity got the best of her. Maybe she could pull it out of him. "So…you should be well rested…sleeping so late." She kept her eyes on the passing scenery.

Glancing sideways at her and then back to the road, he swallowed hard. "Not really…last time I looked at my watch it was 2:45."

"Hmmm…yea…I had trouble going to sleep, too." She admitted, smiling as their eyes met.

He shifted in his seat and gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles were white. "Look…I know you want to know why I was in the crib…I…."

Her cell rang and she looked at the caller I.D. Cragen. "Gotta get this, El. It's Cragen."

He nodded and she opened the phone. "Benson."

Elliot could hear the Captain's loud, angry voice over her phone though he could not make out what he was saying. Not that it was necessary to know the words. He could imagine. Olivia rolled her eyes at him and he grinned.

"Yes, Sir…he's right here…we are pulling up, now…I can seen everyone…yes, Sir." She hung up as Elliot stopped the car.

"Cragen is _not_ a happy man." She warned him as she opened her door and they got out of the car.

**The Manhattan Waterfront Greenway - Glick Park - Wednesday, June 25 - 9:07 a.m.**

The Manhattan Waterfront Greenway is a 32-mile route that extends along the perimeter of the island of Manhattan. The greenway was built as part of recent efforts to transform the run down, long ignored and derelict waterfront into a green attraction for recreational and commuting use. Wherever possible, it runs along the shoreline to reclaim the waterfront for pedestrians, cyclists, rollerbladers, and other users of non-motorized transportation. Some areas were more developed than others and this particular area was quite attractive.

Elliot and Olivia walked up to the scene. There was an ambulance, several squad cars, unmarked cars and the lights were flashing on all of them. Cragen saw them and headed their way, his face set in stone.

"I'll deal with you later." Shaking his index finger at him, he spoke directly to Elliot, then turned back to the scene. "Warner is finishing up…"

"Warner?" It just registered with Olivia that Cragen had told them to meet _Warner_ and CSU.

She had been so focused on Elliot's whereabouts, that it did not click about why Warner would be on the scene. Dr. Melinda Warner, their medical examiner was on the scene. That meant that this time there had been a death. Olivia had hoped they could find this pervert before his violence escalated.

"Yes…victim is dead." Cragen responded brusquely, rubbing his bald head.

"Does this look like the Waterfront Rapist?" Elliot asked, hands on his hips, eyes hidden behind his dark sunglasses.

Cragen just looked at him. It was unlike Elliot to be late, but he could have called. Cragen was ticked because the brass was already in on this one and it did not look good when his two lead detectives were late. It did not look good at all.

"That's why I have you and Benson, Stabler…to figure it out. Warner'll fill you in." He turned and stormed back into the crowd of people.

Olivia raised her eyebrows at her partner. When Cragen called them by their last names, he was usually upset with them. "I wouldn't want to be in your shoes, right now."

Elliot shrugged and walked toward the crime scene, Olivia running to catch up with him. They flashed badges to gain entrance to the area cordoned off by the yellow police tape. Melinda was talking to Ryan O'Halleran, one of the lead CSU technicians.

"Hey, Ryan, Melinda…what've we got?" Olivia asked the ME, who happened to also be her good friend.

"Hey, Liv." Ryan smiled at her. Elliot noticed and shot her a look even though she did not see it.

"Yea…what's going on? And why's Morris here?" Elliot asked nodding toward the Chief of Detectives, standing by one of the unmarked cars talking to Cragen.

Olivia's head snapped in the direction that he had nodded. Morris? Oh, no. This was not good at all. And wasn't that the Chief of Homicide beside him?

"Detectives…what do you know?" Melinda asked them.

"Not much…Cragen said you would fill us in." Elliot told her. He glanced at Olivia who was still staring at Chief Morris.

She squatted down next to the body. "Well…from what I can tell, she was strangled as well as stabbed." She pointed out the two obvious stabs wounds. "I don't think the stabbing was the cause of death, but I can't be sure until the autopsy. She was raped, violently…no apparent fluids present, but again…that will be determined for certain upon examination." She stood again and nodded at the tech standing next to Ryan.

He began covering the body and motioned for the EMTs to bring a stretcher. They all watched quietly as they took the body to the waiting ambulance.

"We got a name?" Elliot asked, hand on his hip.

Melinda looked from Elliot to Olivia and back. "You really _don't_ know much, do you? Her name is Lenora Whittington, age 71."

"Whittington? As in Senator Davis Whittington?" Olivia's eyes were huge. That would account for the brass being here.

"Yes…this is his mother." Melinda confirmed.

"Does he know yet?" Elliot looked at Olivia and then Warner.

"No…that's your job, isn't it?" She answered as she turned to leave.

Elliot groaned and Olivia sighed heavily at the same time. "Let's get going." He told her and turned toward the cruiser.

She was right behind him, but Ryan called out to her. "Hey, Liv…wait up a sec."

Elliot, about five feet ahead of her, slowed down and stopped when she did. "What's up, Ry?" She smiled.

Ry? Ry? Oh, please. Does she do this with all the men in her life, Elliot wondered? Brian Cassidy had been 'Bri', Andy Eckerson had been 'An',he was 'El'. Now, Ryan was 'Ry'. He felt a sudden intense pressure in his head as it began to pound.

"I was…uh…wondering…" Ryan glanced at Elliot. "…you want to go eat at that seafood place again Friday night?"

Elliot looked away and thought about starting toward the car again, but he decided to stay put and see what happened when Olivia shot the kid down. Wait. Did he say 'again'?

Olivia put her right hand on Ryan's arm and smiled that brilliant smile of hers. "That would be great, Ry. What time?"

"I'll pick you up…say…seven?" He grinned at her.

"Seven, it is. I'm wearing jeans." She winked at him and looked over at Elliot before she headed for the cruiser

Elliot was quieter than earlier as they rode to the Whittington's residence. Inwardly he was seething and trying to maintain control of his anger while at the same time trying to decide what exactly he was angry about and why. Come on. He knew what he was angry about. _And_ why. He was mad that Olivia had just made a date, right in front of him. He thought she was going to say no. Instead, she had put her hand on him and accepted. On Ryan. Like she was used to doing that. Like she had done it before. She had done it before because Ryan had said _again_. And he was jealous. Jealous of anyone that got to spend time with her, be with her, touch her, be touched by her. He was slowly going to go insane.

He knew he should keep his mouth shut. It never failed to get him in trouble, but old habits die hard. "Got a date Friday, huh?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, knowing she was about to be interrogated. "Looks like it."

"This a date date?" He kept his eyes on the road.

"Date date? What's that mean?" She turned toward him now.

"You know…is this just a friend thing…just going to dinner or is it a date date…you apparently have been out before…so he get a kiss goodnight?" How obvious could he be…he wished he could retract the words.

She smiled that beautiful smile at him. "Oh…yea…we've been out before…and, sorry…but I _never_ kiss and tell."

"That's right…guess I shoulda learned that from your thing with Moss." He snorted.

She was surprised at how mad that statement made her. "Elliot, my private life is just that…private. What I decide to share or not share with you is my business!"

"Yea…well, you used to share a whole heck of a lot more than you do now!" He snapped, his voice loud, his eyes narrowed.

"Aren't you one to be talking, Mr. I-spent-the-last-four-nights-in-the-crib!" She hollered, immediately wishing she had not said it.

She watched as he cringed. "What are you talking about?" He asked angrily.

"Give it up, El. Kathy told me.**" **Her voice was quiet, trying to calm them both down.

His anger turned to fury. "What? Kathy? What does she have to do with this?"

"Chill out. I called the house when you wouldn't answer your cell. She said you had spent the last four nights at the precinct." She looked at him and again wondered what was going on.

He did not respond. She noticed how his jaw was clenching and knew he was upset and furious. "El…what's going on?"

"Nothing!" He replied in a terse voice.

"Elliot…something is wrong…talk to me…are you and Kathy fighting again?" She spoke softly, concern filling her features.

He snorted and shook his head. "Olivia…I…I…just…" He pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned it off. He leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes.

She watched him for a moment. His profile was strong, familiar, handsome. She saw a lone tear escape the confines of his closed right eye and trickle down his cheek. They did not touch, not in this way, but before she knew it, her left hand had reached across the space between them and cupped his cheek, her thumb brushing away the tear.

"El…is there someone else?" Her voice was but a whisper and it cracked upon the last two words as the lump in her throat nearly choked them out before she could say them.

He sat up, his hand taking her hand, and opened his eyes. The blue was bluer because of the red from the tears. "What are talking about?"

Taking a deep breath, she asked what she dreaded knowing. "Is there another woman, Elliot?" She looked deep into his eyes as her own shimmered with unshed tears.

_**A/N: Okay, gang…I know you know the drill. Read, Review, be Rewarded with another chapter…soon. " ) Bensler for BenslerXOC**_


	3. The Whittingtons

**A/N:** _You guys are the best ever! Thanks for all of the kind comments on our first fic written as a team. It's really fun. Really fun! We hope you continue to enjoy...and let us know, please, what you think! --xoc for BenslerXOC_

**

* * *

****Chapter 3: The Whittingtons**

**The Manhattan Waterfront Greenway - Glick Park - Wednesday, June 25 - 9:17 a.m.**

She'd remembered asking him that very same question before_. _Six years ago during the Manning case, she followed him out of the squad room to the elevator and confronted him about his attitude. She knew that something was wrong then, and she was right. She'd asked—_is there somebody else?_ He'd immediately responded, "No, it's nothing like that." He'd denied it then and she hoped like hell he would deny it again. She needed to hear those words. She needed to hear him say, "No, it's nothing like that." But this, _this_ emotional reaction from Elliot was not one she was used to. She was accustomed to the rage, the anger, the prickling defenses he often threw up. The tears where unbearable and it made her heart ache for whatever it was that was causing him this pain.

He was still holding her hand and she couldn't quite place the feeling that simple contact was eliciting from her, but it was a familiar awkwardness. She was reliving that hug, that embrace in the hospital all over again. She was as unsure today about her body's reaction to him as she was that day. The day she knew that everything would be forever different between them. They didn't do this, they didn't. The heat they were sharing felt so nice and yet, at the same time, there was a certain panic that started to bubble within her. He was still holding her hand and she had no intention of pulling away.

"Elliot?" She tried again, "Please, talk to me. If there's someone else…"

Elliot clutched her hand even more firmly and the sharp twinge of pain his tight grip was causing was superseded by the flood of warmth this rare physical contact provided. He didn't speak, he just pulled her hand to his heart and leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes again.

He used the index finger and thumb of his free hand to swipe across his eyelids and pinch the bridge of his nose. Without looking at her or answering her question he simply breathed out so that she would know it wasn't she with whom he was angry, "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

Olivia let the tears that were gathering in her eyes fall as she blinked, scared that his lack of answer to her inquiry was all the answer she really needed. There _was_ someone else. She quickly brushed the drops away before he could see her and after dragging her hand over her jeans to soak up the excess moisture, she wrapped it around Elliot's hand, gently prying it off of hers.

She wouldn't ask him again. She was sure she wouldn't survive hearing it from his lips. "Elliot, look at me."

He opened his eyes and let her guide his hand to rest between them on the console. He could never lie to her. The truth was, yes, there was another woman. His heart belonged to Olivia. His life was so screwed up right now and the last thing he needed was to alienate this woman beside him but because he could not lie, he fell back into an old, familiar pattern and simply shut down. Turning his head against his seatback so he could look at her, he was met with such a sincere look of sympathy radiating from her gorgeous brown eyes, it took everything he had not to pull her into a hug, run his fingers through her hair and tell her that if there ever were another woman in his life, it was her. She owned him and he was slowly dying without her. It was pure agony to be this close to the woman he wanted to possess mind, body, and soul and not be able to do a damn thing about it.

"I'm here for you, Elliot. Anytime you need to talk. Anytime you need a friend. You know that right?" Her voice was calm but reflected hints of the pain that he was feeling. He would never understand what he'd done right in life to deserve her-- to deserve her friendship and compassion.

He nodded once and took in a deep breath. "I know that, Liv. Thank you."

She offered him a small smile, even though, on the inside, she was breaking apart. In a raspy voice, she changed the subject. "You better get us to the Whittington's before Cragen rips us both a new one."

She released Elliot's hand and they both felt the emptiness from the lost connection. He started the car and pulled back out onto the road. Olivia kept her face buried in her notes and avoided looking at Elliot for the duration of the drive as he kept his focus on the road ahead.

**Whittington Residence, 655 6th Avenue - Wednesday, June 25 - 10:30 a.m.**

Elliot wound his way through the Flatiron District to the O'Neill Building. The impressive white, five-story building, which was once home to the O'Neill Department Store, stood even more magnificently with its restored gold domed turrets. He wasn't sure he'd passed this building since those turrets were reconstructed a couple of years ago. The building spanned the block and Elliot pulled up near the side and placed his NYPD parking placard in the dash.

Olivia looked up from her notes when the car stopped and she proceeded to scan the building. In an effort to lighten the mood she said, "Now this is where I would like to live."

Elliot smiled and even allowed a little bit of a chuckle to escape, "I can't see you in a place like this, Liv."

She turned slightly in her seat, her hand on the door, "And why not?"

Elliot shrugged, "Dunno. Seems a little fancy is all."

Olivia sighed, "Yeah, well…it's not like it would ever happen anyway."

As they both hit the sidewalk, they fell into step and flashed their badges at the doorman who immediately radioed the concierge and let them into the building and pointed them in the direction of the concierge.

The gentleman who met them was tall, sleek looking in a black suit and green tie and perfectly groomed.

Elliot flashed his badge and introduced them. "Hi, Detectives Stabler and Benson. You are?"

"Evan Daniels. Building concierge. Detectives, how may I assist you?"

Olivia stepped forward and in a hushed tone, so as not to draw attention from the small group of residents exiting the elevator, she said, "We're here to see Senator Whittington. Do you know if he is in?"

Evan nodded, "Yes, should be. Senate is not in session again until July 6th. I believe he said he would be in residence until then. May I ring him for you?"

Olivia nodded, "Yes, that would be great. Thanks."

Evan walked back toward the small counter in the corner of the lobby and Olivia turned back toward Elliot. "Ok, El. You got me. The lobby is maybe a bit much." She let her eyes float around glancing first at the marble floor. It was a conglomeration of black, white and gray tiles all set in a geometric pattern. There was a large spray of beautiful, fresh-cut flowers in the curve of a post-modern, gray paneled partition. The far wall was adorned with a bright orange and red Rothko painting and when her eyes met the ceiling she was greeted with the only piece in the room she really liked, a classically simple, lithe, crystal chandelier that hung from the ceiling by a single silver rod and scrolled upward into six luminous, elongated bulbs.

Elliot watched from the corner of his eye as she took in the lobby around them. He watched her expression change from one of indifference to that of delight when she focused on the chandelier. In that moment, he saw her in a different light. No matter how long he'd known her, no matter how much time he spent with her, there were still so many things about her he didn't know. He would have never thought a simple chandelier would capture her attention but then it was just like her-- strong, straightforward, elegant, beautiful and it radiated a light that in turn lit up those around it.

"Detectives," Evan made his way back over. "Mr. Peterson, Senator Whittington's personal assistant will be meeting you here in the lobby to escort you up. If you'll just wait a moment." He smiled at Olivia and then at Elliot.

"That's fine," Elliot grunted, dismissing the man, wishing to focus instead on his partner who was still glancing back at the chandelier.

"You like it?"

"Huh?" Olivia's attention turned back to Elliot.

Elliot smiled and nodded up to the fixture. "The chandelier. You like it?"

"Oh," Olivia's smile grew bright. "I do. There's just…something so…I don't know…elegant about its simplicity. You wouldn't expect that in such a grandiose building like this."

Elliot quickly diverted his gaze from Olivia to the elevator doors. It wasn't the first time they'd looked at each other just a little too long and they needed to focus on the task at hand. It was never easy to break the news to someone that loved one had been brutally attacked and murdered, whether the vic is seven or seventy. They only had to wait a moment more before the elevator doors sprung open and a middle-aged man of average height, dressed in a starched, white button up and khaki pants.

He walked toward the detectives with purpose and once in their immediate perimeter, stretched out his hand to shake.

"Olivia Benson, this is my partner, Elliot Stabler."

"James Peterson, I'm glad they finally sent someone out."

Elliot glanced at Olivia and then turned back to James. "I'm sorry, you already know?"

"Of course. I practically live at the Whittington residence when we're in town. Mrs. Whittington…I'm sorry, do you mind if we?" James tossed his head back in the direction of the elevators and the three made their way into one that was waiting. Once the doors closed, he continued, "Mrs. Whittington called me early this morning to say that her mother-in-law was missing. The Whittingtons, of course, have a penthouse in this building. The senator wanted his mother nearby and so purchased one of the condos on the floor below so that he could keep an eye on her. She has the early signs of dementia but she's never wandered off like this before."

"I'm sorry," Olivia interrupted, "so you called her in as a missing person?"

James nodded, "Yes, isn't that why you are here? They told me that we would need to wait forty-eight hours but when I explained that she was the elderly mother of a state senator, I was passed off to a supervisor."

"And, when did you make this call?" Elliot stepped aside as they reached the floor so that Olivia could exit the elevator first.

"About 8:30 this morning. Mrs. Whittington always calls Lenora at eight a.m. to check on her. When she didn't answer, Lydia, I'm sorry, that's Mrs. Whittington, Lydia went down and searched her apartment. She then called down to the concierge and neither he nor the doorman had seen her. We believe she must have left through the service entrance to the parking garage. There are security cameras everywhere so, if you need those. I don't know, to see what she was wearing, her state of mind, etcetera."

Elliot nodded, "Yes, thank you."

James led them into the foyer of the penthouse. It was decorated floor to ceiling in patrician style dark woods and Tiffany lamps. The floor to ceiling windows were draped with deep red linen curtains and the walls held several pieces of pricy art word, among them a Magritte, a Duchamp and two Matisse. Olivia couldn't help but notice the lack of family photos in the room.

"Excuse me. Please have a seat and I'll get Mrs. Whittington."

"Um, Mr. Peterson," Olivia stopped him. "We really need to speak with both Senator and Mrs. Whittington."

"Oh," James stopped in his tracks. "Will that really be necessary? Senator Whittington is getting ready to head to a meeting with a very prominent constituent. I assure you that Mrs. Whittington will be able to provide you with whatever information you need."

Olivia opened her mouth to speak but Elliot saved her the difficult task. "It is absolutely imperative we speak with Senator Whittington…" His tone was firm and James nodded and cleared his throat.

"Ok, I will get him." He headed off down the hall and disappeared around the corner.

"Well, this should be interesting. We need to find out who he talked to in Missing Persons." Olivia scanned the room once again as Elliot looked at her. He hoped that their conversation in the car wouldn't resurface but he had a gut feeling that eventually, she would ask that unanswered question again.

They both turned toward the corridor when they heard the clacking of heels on the Brazilian cherry floors.

A petite blonde woman, the picture of the dutiful politician's wife, emerged from the hall looking harried. "Hi." She thrust out her hand, taking Olivia's first and then Elliot's, allowing her eyes to linger on Elliot a while as her lips curled into the faint twist of a smile. "Lydia O'Neill Whittington and you are?" She directed her question toward Elliot and Olivia internally rolled her eyes. _Must they really go through this with every female who crossed his path?_

"Detective Elliot Stabler," Elliot returned her smirk with one of his own and Olivia thought she may just very well excuse herself to the powder room to throw up. "This is my partner Olivia Benson. You are related to Hugh O'Neill?"

Lydia flashed him a dazzling smile. It was almost too white. "He was my great-great grandfather." She turned her attention to Olivia and scanned the detective from head to toe before showing them to the seating area. Olivia took a seat on the red silk loveseat and Elliot sat beside her. She was not expecting this. The loveseat was antique and small and therefore left very little room for them not to be thrust up against one another. Lydia took the chair across from them.

"I apologize; my husband was on a phone call. He'll be out in a minute. Is there anything I can help you with now before he gets here?" Lydia's eyes were on Elliot, only flitting to Olivia out of politeness before she settled her gaze back on Elliot.

Olivia answered this time wondering if Lydia would even bother to look her way when she spoke. "Yes, we need to know the exact time you last saw Mrs. Whittington and we'll need to know who you or Mr. Peterson spoke with when you called her in as a missing person."

Lydia looked confused, "Oh, you…you aren't with missing persons?"

Olivia shot Elliot a look. "Um, we are with Special Victims. Given…" Just as Olivia was going to bend the truth until Senator Whittington arrives, the man himself appeared behind his wife looking disgruntled. He was much taller than his wife with dark black hair accented with a shock of silver at his temples. He was dressed casually in what looked life golf clothes and Olivia wondered what type of man would keep a golf date when his elderly mother was missing.

"Detectives, my wife tells me you need me to be here for this as well?"

Elliot and Olivia both rose as the senator made his way around his wife's chair and toward them. They exchanged introductions once again and before the senator could take a seat Lydia grabbed her husband's arm.

"Davis, these detectives are from Special Victims."

Senator Whittington took his wife's hand and sat down in the chair next to hers. "I see. I'm sorry. I don't quite understand. Wouldn't this be handled by missing persons? My mother is…well, she is elderly but this is the first time something like this has happened."

"Sir," Elliot started. This was never easy and he always felt an enormous weight pressing into his chest when he had to inform someone of a death. "Your mother was found this morning at Glick Park."

The senator shook his head. "No, she wouldn't have wandered off that far. That's more than a mile and half from here." Lydia visibly tensed and Olivia took note of this. Seems as though she didn't think it was so impossible.

"Elliot continued, "Sir, ma'am. We are very sorry to inform you that your mother was not alive when she was found." He paused to give them time to let the shocking news sink in.

Olivia watched Lydia carefully as she saw the shock wash over her face. She certainly hadn't expected this news but something was still very unsettling and Olivia would be sure to mention this to Elliot when they departed.

"I don't…I can't…are you sure it's my mother? I just can't imagine why she would…" Senator Whittington couldn't seem to get his thoughts together. Everyone watched as his face contorted with grief and his wife, rising from her chair, rushed to his side to comfort him.

"Sir, you need to know that she was attacked before she was murdered. We believe…"

He cut Olivia off, "What do you mean _attacked_?"

Olivia didn't much care for Lydia but she could tell that her husband was genuine in his pain for his mother. "She was raped. We don't know the exact cause of death yet but she was stabbed twice and strangled."

The senator's hand flew to his mouth and tears began to stream down his face.

"Honey," Lydia looked desperate, "please. Pull yourself together."

Senator Whittington shirked out of her embrace and leaned forward, elbows on his knees, and ran his hands over his closely cropped hair. "I can't believe this. She was here. Just last night. She was here. I saw her at dinner. We chatted about Mikey."

"Mikey?" Olivia interrupted.

Lydia cut in before her husband could clarify, "Michael. He's our son. He's at Princeton. We'll need to call him."

Olivia nodded.

"I just can't believe." Then, as if hit by the realization, Senator Whittington looked up and gazed straight into Olivia's eyes. "The Waterfront Rapist? You think…she was…"

Olivia nodded, her eyes full of sympathy for this man breaking down in front of her.

"Sir," Elliot glanced at Olivia and then back to the Whittington's. Lydia was now standing behind her husband, her fingers wrapped tightly around the back of his chair. "We need to know if you can think of any reason, any reason at all that your mother may have been in or near Glick Park."

The senator took in a deep breath and shook his head before stopping and glancing up at his wife. "Actually…well, it's been several months but she did spend a day in Bellevue back in March. That's very near the park. I can't imagine why she would go back. She hated it there."

Olivia was confused. With all of the senator's money, she couldn't imagine why his mother would spend an hour in Bellevue, let alone a day. "Why was she admitted to Bellevue?"

Lydia immediately spoke up. "We were walking along the Greenway. You know, that Saturday in March when the weather seemed to be perfect right in the middle of the coldest few days we had? I took her for a walk and she fell while we were out. Bellevue was the closest hospital and it wasn't a serious injury. We were only there for a few hours."

The senator nodded, "I do remember she mentioned befriending a nurse there. Um," he rubbed his forehead, trying to think of her name, "I'm sorry. I just can't seem to recall her name but I do remember she said that the young lady was very friendly. Maybe you could ask around. Maybe she knows something. I know that doesn't make sense but…"

"Senator, at this point, anything you can give us is helpful. I'm sure we can find out who this nurse is and see if she remained in contact with your mother."

Olivia was speaking to the senator but looking at Lydia the entire time. There was just something about her. She couldn't put her finger on it but her gut told her that Lydia was hiding something and she was going to find out what.

"Sir, we'll keep in contact throughout our investigation. Is there someone you would like us to keep in direct contact with?"

"You can call me, let me get you my card," Lydia interjected.

The senator reached back and grabbed her hand, "No, no. Please," he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet where he took out two business cards, "my direct line here at my New York office and my Albany office is on here along with my cell phone. Please, deal directly with me. I may have my assistant, James, call in once in a while but if there is anything you need, or any leads, please call me directly. I want to be involved and help in any way that I can. This woman," he started to tear up again, "this woman put me here. All of this," he looked around at his lavish apartment, "this is her doing. She's my mother…please…just find out who did this to her."

Olivia nodded and the pair stood. "We'll call you when our medical examiner is ready for you to positively id her body. Again, our deepest sympathies."

**Police Cruiser - Wednesday, June 25 - 11:47 a.m.**

Olivia closed the door behind her as she settled into her seat. "What a morning." She rested her elbow on the door and leaned her head into her hand, gently pushing her bangs back from her forehead.

"It doesn't get easier, does it?"

Olivia shook her head and turned toward Elliot, "No."

As Elliot pulled into the street, Olivia shifted in her seat to face him. "El? Did you get a weird vibe from Lydia?"

Elliot shrugged, "Nah, not really. She seemed a little flirty," he smirked and Olivia wanted to slap it right off his face.

"She seemed pretty edgy when her husband mentioned Bellevue. She said Mrs. Whittington fell but then seemed to brush it off as if it were no big deal. I think we may need to look into that. It's possible that there was some elder abuse going on in that house."

Elliot looked over at Olivia, "I don't know, Liv. You can't just go making assumptions like that." Then he added, "Especially when you're dealing with a family like theirs. Two prominent families."

"Elliot, we need to check out everything and I'm telling you, my gut says she's hiding something."

Elliot just shrugged, "Ok."

**16th Precinct, SVU - Wednesday, June 25 - 1:22 p.m.**

"Ok, people, listen up. We need to get this case back up and running at full-force. This is our fourth victim and because of her VIP status, we're going to have not only the brass breathing down our necks, but you can also be assured that people from Senator Whittington's camp will be so far up our…and don't get me started on the press. The Ledger…" All eyes flew to Olivia and then quickly back to Cragen, "is already out there printing stories about our so-called Waterfront Rapist. Olivia, why don't you go ahead and brief everyone?"

Cragen stepped aside and made room for Olivia in front of the white board.

"Ok. We believe the Waterfront Rapist has claimed four victims now. The first, a homeless woman by the name of Selma Peters. Age 68. She was found raped and half-conscious at North Cove. The second, a homeless woman by the name of Marcy Walker, age 74, was found at Chelsea Waterside Park, raped. Our third vic is slightly out of his normal type, Cassie Johnson. She's our youngest vic so far at age 56. She was jogging along the waterfront at Chelsea Waterside and was raped and beaten. And finally, Lenora Whittington, age 71. She was found raped, stabbed and strangled at Glick Park which is on the East side as opposed to our other vics who were all found on the West side."

Olivia was about to continue when a familiar blonde woman entered the precinct and headed straight for Elliot, who was sitting on the edge of his desk. Olivia caught her eye and immediately looked away. Kathy did not look happy. The tension filled the air as all eyes were directed to Elliot.

"Elliot, I need to speak with you."


	4. Perichoresis

Deluge Deluge

**by BenslerXOC**

Chapter 4 Perichoresis

**SVU Squad Room - 16th Precinct – Wednesday, June 25 - 1:22 p.m.**

When Cragen mentioned the Ledger, it threw Elliot off guard, making him think about Olivia and Kurt Moss. Together. She never told him about Kurt. That made him think about Ryan O'Halloran. He never knew she went out with him either. What other secrets might his partner be keeping from him, he wondered? Just as he turned his heated glare to Olivia, his peripheral vision registered the blur of someone entering the squad room, but preferring to send scathing looks Olivia's way, he paid no attention until he heard his name.

At the sound of Kathy's voice, the heaviness that had been upon him earlier when talking with Olivia, settled once again in his chest. Between that heaviness, hearing Kathy and then seeing her, normal breathing became difficult if not nearly impossible. He felt himself becoming lightheaded as his lungs apparently forgot their responsibility to him. He tried his best to draw in a huge breath of air through his nose, a vain attempt to at least give the appearance of calm.

Looking around awkwardly at his colleagues and then at Olivia who barely held his gaze, Elliot stood from his perch on the side of his desk, took a couple of steps to meet her and attempted a smile.

"Kath…what's up?" His voice was so tight, he almost did not recognize it.

"I told you…I need to speak with you, " she looked around quickly and then looked back at Elliot. "Privately."

"Can it wait? We're in the middle of the briefing…" he began, but was interrupted.

"Elliot…it's fine. Take my office if you want," Cragen interjected, realizing that Kathy was upset. It was rare that she came to the precinct.

"Okay…thanks, Captain. Come on," he took her by her elbow and led her to Cragen's office.

Closing the door behind him, he realized Cragen's office was not the best choice for what was sure to be a confrontation. The windows provided little privacy and he doubted they would be much of a sound barrier that he would most likely need. Judging by Kathy's face, he feared things were going to get loud. Though everyone else's backs were to the office, it was in Olivia's direct line of vision as she stood at the board briefing the unit on what they knew about the case. He thought about closing the blinds, but that would be way to obvious, so he simply stood there and looked at his wife.

"Are you going to say anything or are just going to stand there?" Kathy asked indignantly, her voice already pitched higher in anger.

He raised his eyebrow at her as his own anger rose to match hers. "You're the one who said you needed to talk," he pointed out.

She took a deep breath and crossed her arms below her breasts. "Okay...where have you been the last four nights?"

He looked at her, bewildered that she would ask. "You _know_ were I was, Kathy. I slept in the crib. I was here"

"No...I know where you _told _me you were. I don't really _know_ where you really were," she retorted angrily, shaking her head.

"You calling me a liar?" He was loud already and could not help but glance out in the squad room. Just as he did, Olivia shifted enough that he knew she was looking at him. He forced himself to look back at Kathy.

"Are you?" The look in her eyes was cold, hard, unlike anything he had ever seen in her.

The muscle in his jaw began to twitch. He had to make himself not fist his hands. He was livid. His wife was calling him a liar and he had done nothing to warrant that accusation. He ran his left hand up the sides of his jaw and over his mouth, then he took a step closer to Kathy. She tried to step back, but he reached out and grabbed her arms, keeping her right in front of him.

His voice was gruff, "I told you where I was. If you don't believe me, then that's your problem!" He whispered harshly, inches from her face, his eyes narrowed in steely ire.

"No, Elliot. It's _our_ problem. I want to know where you were this morning, when Olivia called because you were late for work." She held his stare, unblinking. Her lips pressed tightly together. He was trying his best to quiet things down.

He released his grip on her and stepped away. "I was here, Kathy."

"Why were you late?" She was trying to calm down but not having a lot of success.

"I overslept…had the alarm set on my cell…my phone died. Olivia had to wake me up."

"That's another thing…she did not seem to know that you slept here last night or the previous three…so why should I believe you were really here. I thought you and your 'partner'…" Making air quotes, she continued, "…told each other everything?" Sarcasm dripped from her voice.

"Leave Olivia out of this! She has nothing to do with this…" he growled.

"_She's _the one who called me and then woke you up…how do I know she isn't covering for you? How do I know she isn't covering for the _two_ of you!" She was right in Elliot's face, hollering.

Falling into their familiar routine, he hollered right back. "Because there is nothing going on between me and Olivia! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Well, from the way you have been acting for the last month or better…something is going on somewhere with somebody!" She screamed.

"Kathy, it's not like that…that's not what's going on…" he spoke quietly, shaking his head.

"If you don't come home tonight, Elliot…" she started, then stopped, taking a moment to make sure she meant what she was going to say.

"What? What if I don't come home tonight, Kathy?" He asked as he folded his arms across his chest and looked down his nose at her through narrow eyes.

"Don't bother coming home again. Ever." She spoke slowly with force and turned and stormed out of Cragen's office.

She tried to slam the door behind her, but Elliot caught it before it banged shut. However, he was unable to keep the blinds from clattering loudly against the wood frame and glass as he stopped the door's momentum. Every one turned to see the commotion and watch as Kathy stomped out of the precinct.

As quickly as the eyes looked up, they looked away under Elliot's death glare. Everyone except Olivia, that is. For just a second, he could almost hear what she was saying. Almost. Somewhere amidst all the verbal warfare, the complicated feelings, the hurt and anger that had lain between them festering over the years, they had lost that ability to speak to one another without words. He longed for it. Missed that connection. They had been slowly mending their friendship and now, once again, felt betrayed that he knew nothing about Moss. And now O'Halloran.

He walked out of Cragen's office, reclaiming his position on the corner of his desk as Olivia finished the briefing and then Cragen took over with assignments. She caught his eye briefly and raising her eyebrows just slightly, she gave him a small smile. He rolled his eyes and chewed the inside of his cheek.

"Munch, Fin…give us a run down on the elder abuse case from yesterday. Who reported it?" Cragen stood with his hands in his front pants pockets, bunching his jacket.

"Turns out it was a nosy neighbor…" Munch flipped his note pad, rustling pages until he found what he needed. "Louise Brownrigg said she saw…Mrs. Esther Duvale, age 74, coming up the hall of her building looking like she had been beat up."

"She lives with her daughter and son-in-law…and says there is always screamin' and carryin' on going on and she don't like the son-in-law at all. She was worried that he beat the old lady up." Fin added, "What's their names?"

Munch looked at his note pad again. "Lenny and Pat Rabun."

"Turns out, she had gone for an early morning walk like she always does and then came home…the Rabuns were at work," Fin continued with the details.

"She said she fell down in the park while walking. Captain, her injuries were not consistent with a fall. She was very jumpy and weepy. We think she was raped." Munch took his glasses off and cleaned them with a handkerchief.

"She's too ashamed or too scared to admit it…" Olivia whispered.

Cragen nodded his head and looked at Olivia. "I want you to talk to Mrs. Duvale…maybe she'll talk to a woman. Elliot, you help Fin and Munch canvass the neighborhood and see if anyone saw or heard anything. We need to find out if this is connected to the Waterfront Rapist."

"We need to talk to that nurse at Bellevue that treated the Senator's mother, too, Captain," Elliot told him.

"When Olivia finishes with Mrs. Duvale, the two of you can get on that. I want to know any thing you find out as soon as you find out. The brass is hot and heavy on us." Cragen turned to head back to his office.

**Duvale Residence - Wednesday, June 25 - 2:47 p.m.**

"Look, she told those other cops that she fell down. If she said she fell down, then she fell down!" Lenny Rabun was a big, overweight man, with disheveled graying hair and his annoyance was unmistakable as he stood in the doorway to his apartment.

As Elliot tried to convince Rabun, he could see exactly why the nosy Mrs. Brownrigg did not like the man. "All we want is for her to talk with Detective Benson...sometimes it's hard for a woman to talk to a male officer about what really happened. This was called in as possible elder abuse, so either let us talk to her here or we'll just haul your..."

"Mr. Rabun, please, just let me talk with her. Just talk. There have been a string of rapes on elderly women and we really need to be certain Mrs. Duvale was not attacked. Please?" Olivia's voice was soft and warm, a direct contrast to Elliot's who was reacting to the obstinate man with gruffness and aggravation.

Another voice from an unseen woman came from somewhere behind Rabun. "Lenny, please...let Mama talk to them...what can it hurt?"

He looked over his shoulder as a small, petite woman with a graying blond ponytail appeared behind him. "Dad-blasted cops...always sticking their noses where they don't belong...nobody abused Miss Esther," he mumbled but opened the door and stepped to the side allowing the detectives to enter.

Elliot called Munch and told him he was staying with Olivia. He simply did not trust this Lenny Rabun and no way was he leaving Olivia in that apartment alone. Munch and Fin could canvass without him.

"Mama!" Pat Rabun, called out as she walked toward a partially opened door. "Some more police want to talk to you."

Olivia and Elliot did not have to wait long for Mrs. Duvale. She was taller and thinner than her daughter. In fact, she looked very healthy, fit and trim, in comparison to her.

"Mrs. Duvale...Detective Stabler, this is my partner Olivia Benson," Elliot smiled.

"Mrs. Duvale...would it be all right if you and I talk...privately...about what happened this afternoon?" Olivia quietly asked the older lady.

Smiling, she spoke quietly with the voice of someone who had been well bred and educated. "Yes, dear, you may."

She turned, nodded and waited for Olivia to follow her. Elliot and Olivia exchanged glances and he nodded to her just once. Olivia followed her into the bedroom.

Nearly twenty minutes later, Elliot was about to run out of patience. He and Pat Rabun had exchanged a few pleasantries, but Lenny Rabun glared at him and did not answer the few small talk questions Elliot had asked him. Just as he looked at his watch for what felt like the hundredth time, the bedroom door opened and Olivia and Mrs. Duvale stepped out.

"El…do you have a large evidence bag?" Olivia was walking toward him, talking quietly.

"Yea," he reached into his inner jacket pocket and pulled out one and handed it to her.

Her hands were gloved and she took the pile of clothing Mrs. Duvale had gotten from her bathroom. She place the four articles in the bag, sealed it and wrote 'Duvale - June 2008 across the white writing area on the bag.

"Mrs. Duvale?" Olivia put her hand on the woman's arm, tilting her hear so she could look in the older woman's eyes. "Would you like me to tell them?"

"Yes, please," she spoke so softly, Olivia could barely hear her.

Puzzled, Pat Rabun looked at her mother and started to say something, but Olivia shot her a look and she remained quiet.

"Mrs. Duvale and a friend met for a walk along the Greenway at Glick Park early this morning, as they do nearly every morning. In a particularly wooded, secluded area of the path, they were attacked. Someone threw a rope around both of their necks as they walked. He pulled them into the bushes and began beating them. He tied Mrs. Duvale up while he raped her friend, repeatedly. Her friend kept hollering so he beat her, then pulled out a knife and stabbed her." Olivia looked at Mrs. Duvale and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, Mama…" Pat began to cry and went to pull her mother into a hug.

Olivia took a deep breath and continued, "He untied Mrs. Duvale, told her he would kill her and her family if she told anyone what happened…and then raped her. She struggled and he beat her. She pretended to be unconscious and when he finished he left without further harming her. She came home and told everyone she had fallen in the park."

"Oh, Mama, Mama. I'm so sorry." Pat Rabun hugged her mother, and they cried together.

"What happened to her friend? Is she okay?" Lenny Rabun had been rendered mute by what Olivia had told them.

"No. She's dead." Olivia turned to him and answered bluntly.

"No! No! Mama, was it Nora?" She pulled her closer as her mother nodded her head. "Oh, Mama…no! Please, no!"

Elliot sat through the whole explanation, silent. He now looked at Olivia with a questioning look on his face. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Liv…we got another victim?" He stared at her wide-eyed.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "No. Her friend Nora, is Lenora Whittington."

Elliot gritted his teeth, as his hand ran over his face and he released a harsh breath of air through pursed lips. "We got to catch this s.o.b.! Soon!"

"We'll be in touch. If there is anything we can do or you think of something pertinent to the case, please give me a call." Olivia handed her card to Mrs. Duvale and then gave another one to Mrs. Rabun.

Once Olivia and Elliot were outside, they stood for a minute, just letting everything sink in and trying to regroup.

"Guess that means Lenora Whittington was a victim of the Waterfront Rapist, too, huh?" Elliot looked up at the gorgeous, clear, blue skies and wondered how so many bad things could be in such a beautiful world.

"Yea, guess it does." Olivia agreed, her mind already on something else.

"So, we can scratch that nurse from Bellevue...what you say we head back to the house and fill in Cragen?" Elliot pulled his sunglasses down from the top of his head, shielding his eyes from the sun and from Olivia.

"What? No. We can't scratch her? Something about Lydia Whittington is off, Elliot. We need to talk to that nurse." Olivia was adamant in this belief.

"Come on, Liv. Lydia was just as accommodating as she could be...don't tell me you think she had something to do with the murder?" Elliot protested.

Olivia could not believe her ears. Her mouth fell open as she listened to Elliot. 'Lydia'? He's calling the two-bit hussy by her first name? You _gotta_ be kidding me! He only met her one time. But let's face it...what red-blooded man wouldn't have noticed and been turned on by a beautiful, blond, rich socialite coming on to them, even with a too-white bonded or crowned smile. And she had definitely given Elliot the 'all systems go' signal.

"Accommodating? Oh, yea, Elliot...she was _very_ accommodating...can't imagine how much _more_ accommodating she'd be if you just say the word." Olivia snapped, the words sounding like she was...like she was...well...jealous. She wished she could rewind her word and erase them just like on an answering machine.

"What the heck is that suppose to mean?" Elliot asked as though he had no clue what she meant. Inside, he was ecstatic that she had noticed Lydia's apparent interest in him and more so that she was jealous. Definitely jealous.

She simply rolled her eyes, grabbed him by the arm and pulled him toward the cruiser. "Come on. Let's get to Bellevue."

**Bellevue Hospital - Wednesday, June 25 - 4:03 p.m.**

"When did you say she was seen?" The young woman at the check-in desk scanned her computer for the name.

"We are not positive. He said it was several months ago...so, February, March maybe?" Olivia told her, glancing at Elliot knowing he thought this mission was unwarranted and therefore, had little, if any, interest in it. She wanted to smack him.

"I'm sorry...I'm new and I just am not seeing anything..." She was becoming flustered.

Olivia's patience was wearing thin, not because of the woman, but because of Elliot's attitude. "Do you mind if I look at the program? I worked computer crimes for a while and there should be a way to do a general search."

"Please..." The woman slid her chair away giving Olivia room to access the computer.

A few clicks later, Olivia had a screen up where the name could be searched. She turned the computer back to the woman. "Type in her name right there and then click the 'go' button to the right."

"This is great. Thanks. Looks like she was seen several times over the last eighteen months or so. And admitted twice." She ran her finger across the screen, checking the dates.

"What?" Olivia frowned and Elliot's attention was finally piqued and he stepped closer to Olivia.

"Here, I'll print off the list?" She clicked a few buttons and the printer behind her lit up as it came to life and printed the information.

She handed the list to Olivia and Elliot pulled it out of her hands. She snatched it back and gave him an icy glare, but then held it where he could read it, too.

"I can't believe this..." Elliot said, shaking his head.

"Six times...two admissions...listen to this crap! Tripped getting out of the tub...two broken ribs; fell over footstool...bumped her head on the corner of the lamp table...fell down the steps leading to the river in the park...and there's more." She slammed the paper down on the counter, her fist following. "This should have set bells off in _somebody's_ head! She's not only the victim of rape, Elliot! She was being abused by someone!"

He pulled the paper from under her fist and read off of it. "Can you tell me if Brenda McSweeny is on duty? She was the last nurse to see Lenora." He turned to Olivia. "Maybe she's the one Senator Whittington was talking about."

"Yes...she went off duty at 4:00 but she might still be here...she works in the E.R."

eoeoeoeoeo

"Brenda McSweeny?" Elliot called out to the woman of about thirty as she rounded the corner nearly colliding with them. She had a purse slung over her shoulder and a soft drink in her hand. He flashed his badge and introduced themselves.

"Yes...can I help you?" She was bewildered at why the police wanted to talk to her.

"What can you tell us about Lenora Whittington and treatment she received here?" Olivia asked.

She visibly paled and looked around. She motioned for them to follow her to an empty office. "Is Lenora all right? I mean...nothing's happened to her, right?" Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Why don't you tell us what you can first?" Elliot suggested.

She stared at him and then Olivia. Olivia handed her the print out of Lenora's visits. "I first met her the second time she had been brought in...here..." She pointed to the entry of March 11, last year. "She said she tripped over a footstool and hit her head on a table. I think it took six or seven stitches and we kept her overnight. When I looked up her history I saw she had fallen in the tub and cracked a couple of ribs barely three months earlier. I was suspicious but, of course, there was no proof."

"You're bound by law to report anything you find suspicious." Olivia pointed out to her as she tried to calm herself. She could not believe no one had reported these incidents.

"I did, Detective, to my immediate supervisor. She said she would pass it along. She never mentioned it again and I forgot about it until the next time Lenora was brought in. When I asked, she told me to forget I ever saw anything. I took that to mean that they did not want to start a mess since she was the Senator's mother."

"We're going to need the name of that supervisor, Ms. McSweeny." Elliot leaned closer and flipped to a new page in his note pad.

She seemed hesitant, looking back and forth between the two. "She's dead, isn't she?"

Olivia put a hand on her arm. "Yes."

"I knew it! I knew something would happen to her! They just wanted her money!" She began to cry and Olivia led her to a chair to sit down.

Several minutes later she had composed herself. "We need that name..." Elliot reminded her.

"Sabrina Ferrell. She's out of town on vacation the rest of the week," she told them.

"If you think of anything else that might help us, please give us a call," she handed her both of their cards and opened the door to leave.

"One more thing, Ms. McSweeny...who brought Mrs. Whittington to be seen?" Elliot turned back from the hallway to ask.

"Lydia Whittington...every time." She wiped her eyes again.

Elliot nodded his head and they left.

eoeoeoeoeo

"El...it's nearly five o'clock...we missed lunch...want to get something to eat before we head back to the house?" Olivia asked.

"Sure...what you feel like?" He looked over at her as he cranked the car.

"Moretti's...haven't had Italian in a while," she suggested as she rubbed her temples.

"Fine by me. Headache?" He reached over and rubbed her neck for just a few seconds. Long enough to send shivers down her spine and shooting through every nerve in her body.

"Slight one." She smiled and leaned back into the seat when he removed his hand. She could still feel the imprint of his fingers. She pushed the ensuing thoughts from her mind and forced herself to think of the case before them.

**Moretti's Italian Restaurant - Wednesday, June 25 - 5:01 p.m.**

The food was great as always. They had discussed the Whittington case and Elliot was convinced as Liv was, that someone had been abusing Lenora. He just wasn't ready to pin it on Lydia. They planned to question her again tomorrow.

"Elliot? Can I ask you something?" Olivia looked up from her plate.

"You know you can ask me anything, Liv..." he replied as he took a bite of his garlic bread.

"What was up with Kathy? She hardly ever comes to the precinct." She cut another piece of her rosemary chicken. Except to tell you she's pregnant, she thought to herself.

He shifted in his seat and leaned closer across the table. "She's...uh...mad because I haven't been home in four nights."

Olivia nodded and paused for several long seconds before responding. "Why haven't you, El?"

He laid his fork and knife down and looked around the restaurant, then back to Olivia. "I...I don't know why...I just...I can't be at home right now."

Their eyes met and he felt like she was looking right into his soul. He knew she saw he was miserable and he wished he could tell her why.

"Are you going home tonight?" The napkin in her hand was being shredded into tiny pieces.

He waited a long time to answer, so long that she called his name. "El?"

He took a deep breath and chewed on his bottom lip. Releasing it, he answered her. "She...she told me if..." He ran his tongue along his bottom lip one more time. "...if I didn't come home tonight...not to come home ever again."

Nodding, she looked up from the napkin her eyes squinted in thought. "So...you _are_ going home tonight."

His blue eyes narrowed as he found hers again, staring boldly into them. "I...I don't know, Liv. I honestly don't know."

"There_ is_ someone else..." she whispered.

"Olivia, no. There is _no one _else." His voice was firm, laced with anger.

He wished he could tell her the truth. That, yes, there was someone else. There had been someone else for a long time. Someone else that held his heart, his mind, his very soul. Someone else that was able to calm him down, comfort him. Someone else was in his blood, was the air he breathed, the very life within him. Someone else had penetrated every aspect of his being nine years ago when she shook his hand and Cragen said this is your new partner. But he could not tell her. Not yet.

"Can we please talk about something else?" He managed to smile and she quickly acquiesced, changing the subject to Simon and Lucy. Then he told her about Maureen's internship at a local mental health clinic and that Dickie had been voted junior class president. She told him about her friend Sarah from college coming for the day next Saturday.

Moretti's was quiet since it was a weekday night, so there were no waiting crowds rushing them to give up their seat. Olivia had called Cragen and he told them to take the rest of the evening off and be back by seven in the morning. It had been a long time since they just talked and enjoyed each other's company.

Olivia leaned across the table and speared some of Elliot's baked ziti. He watched her, amused at the action. It was something he had found odd when they were first partnered. She would eat from his plate as though it were simply an extension of her own, the thought of asking his permission apparently never crossing her mind. In time, he accepted that this was just Olivia and he became comfortable with eating from her plate as well. Now, it was just one of many things about her that he found endearing.

She became aware that he was watching her. "What?" she asked, smiling around her mouth full of his baked ziti and garlic bread.

He grinned at her with that beautiful Stabler smile. "Nothing."

She swallowed, wiped her mouth and leaned closer to him. "Nothing? You're not looking at me like its nothing."

"Its just that...you know that you...you and I...I think...nothing, Liv," he trailed off.

He had wanted to tell that watching her eat from his plate as though it were an extension of hers, made him think of how the two of them had essentially become extensions of the other. He wasn't positive, but he felt like she was just as lost without him as he was without her. They were barely able to maintain an appearance of normal functioning without the other. It was a frightening thought but an exhilarating one as well.

"Elliot! Tell me!" Her laughter softened the demand.

He stared at her, his blue eyes sparkling and crinkling as he laughed in response to her. Slowly, his smile spread across his face. She was absolutely beautiful. He loved watching the candlelight play across her face, causing her dark brown eyes to seem lighter as the flames danced in them. He could tell she was somewhat unnerved by him at that moment. She let her bangs fall across her right eye as though she were trying to hide, peeking out at him with her left. He leaned across the table and pushed the hair behind her ear, bringing both of those deep dark pools of chocolate into view once again.

"Perichoresis," he said simply.

"Peri who?" Olivia didn't even attempt to say the full word, as her brows knit in a frown.

"Perichoresis. That describes us...you and me." He smiled again.

"What's it mean?" She was extremely curious about this strange new word.

The Stabler smirk pulled at the corner of his lip. "Look it up." He motioned to the waiter for their bill.

**Benson Residence - Wednesday, June 25 - 8:05 p.m.**

Keying into her apartment, Olivia dumped her mail on the table by the door. She took off her jacket as she headed for the bedroom. She hung it up and removed her gun and badge, laying them on the night table next to her bed. She pulled off her boots and threw them in the closet. They had spent nearly three hours at Moretti's. She could not remember the last time they had been together that long without having a fight. She found herself smiling. She had so enjoyed just being with Elliot, talking, laughing, teasing, and joking. Even flirting a bit. Their relationship almost seemed to be back to normal. Whatever that heck that was.

Suddenly, she remembered him saying that strange word. Pero...? Pera…? Perio...? Periochlorine? Perichorus? She ran to the living room and found the dictionary she had used in college and flipped to the 'P's. She ran her finger down the list of words...it was not listed. She shut the book then opened it again. It was almost thirty years old. She jumped up and went to her computer. She rarely even turned it on, having enough computer time at work. Plus she was rarely at home anyway.

After it booted up, she went to Google and typed in the closest thing she could remember... 'periochoreses'. It asked her 'Did you mean: perichoresis?' Yes. She clicked on the first site and eagerly read the meaning.

_Perichoresis is a Greek term used to describe the triune relationship between each person of the Godhead. It can be defined as co-indwelling, co-inhering and conjoining while allowing the individuality of the persons to be maintained, yet insisting that each person shares in the life of the other two. It is the manner in which the three Persons are regarded as interlinked without each one's distinct identity being lost. _

It was a religious term, but she understood the similarity of the bond between Elliot and her. The smile on her face widened as she realized what Elliot meant. He had said that it described them...him and her. That _was_ them...co-indwelling, co-inhering and conjoined...they were _in_ each other, part of each other. She understood that...she just didn't realize he felt it, too. Yet, it allows their individuality to be maintained even as they shared in the life of the other.

Perichoresis. A strange word. Olivia and Elliot. A strange bond. How oddly romantic, she thought, smiling to herself.

eoeoeoeoeo

_**A/N: Appreciate everyone that has taken time to read AND review. That really is the only way we have of knowing your thoughts and feelings about the story. I will be in Ohio for a family reunion this weekend...don't know how much access there will be to the internet...anyone from Ohio?? " ) Bensler for BenslerXOC**_


	5. The Door

**Chapter Five – The Door**

**Stabler Residence - Wednesday, June 25 – 8:30 p.m.**

Elliot didn't deal in ultimatums and he certainly didn't take kindly to being on the receiving end of one; especially not from Kathy. She was the one who turned their lives upside down several years ago when she walked out on their marriage. He'd done everything she'd asked him to do within reason. He'd seen a counselor with her; he'd tried to open up more. However, at the end of the day, it was all for naught. His job was as much a part of him as his kids were, and she was gunning for his job. He wasn't going to throw away everything he'd worked so hard to achieve because she was insecure about his partner and hated his long hours. He busted his butt to provide for his family and make his kids proud, and she wanted to undermine that at every turn. Then one day, Kathy decided she'd had enough; she packed up the kids and left.

He let himself into the house and went straight back to the kitchen. The kids were up in their rooms and the house was quiet except for a light clanking sound. Kathy was loading the rest of the dinner dishes into the dishwasher and he saw the look of utter surprise wash over her face when she saw him. She hadn't been expecting him to come home that night, or ever.

"Do you want some dinner? I have leftovers that I have yet to put up," Kathy gestured toward the counter where she had a plastic container of meat loaf, mashed potatoes and Brussels sprouts. "Elliot?" She leaned against the counter and wiped her hands off on the dishtowel she had tossed over her shoulder.

Elliot didn't say a word. He grabbed a glass from the cabinet, poured a glass of water, downed it in three healthy gulps, set the glass in the top wrack of the dishwasher that was still hanging open and went upstairs. He couldn't talk to her right now. He would be damned if he would give in to Kathy, but he wasn't going to throw away twenty plus years of marriage on her whim without talking about it first, once he'd calmed down. If he was going to leave, he would walk out that door after they hashed it all out. He would not do what she did.

**Pappas Grocers - Thursday, June 26 – 7:17 a.m.**

Olivia pushed through the door to the bodega and did a double-take when she saw Alex still behind the counter.

"Morning, Alex. You been here all night?" Olivia stopped by the register before heading toward the back to grab a bottle of iced tea.

He smiled and glanced toward the back of the shop. "Nah," Alex laughed when he looked down at the counter. He had the same law book opened up to the same page as last night. "Sure looks like it though, right? My uncle called. His morning guy called in and my uncle takes his wife to dialysis every Wednesday morning, so here I am. Just watching things until he can get back. Hopefully, I'll be out by ten to catch my eleven o'clock class."

"You are one dedicated kid, Alex." Olivia smiled and before she could turn from the counter, Alex grabbed her elbow. This surprised her because in all the years she's known him, the only time he's ever touched her was to shake her hand when they first got to know each other.

"Um, Detective Benson?" Alex smiled but his attention was focused on the back of the shop rather than on Olivia.

"Yeah?"

"You might want to help out your partner. He's been back there for about ten minutes. I'm assuming he's trying to figure out what drink to buy you." Alex winked and Olivia's attention was drawn to the site of Elliot making his way down a narrow aisle with what looked like two bottles of iced tea and a Diet Pepsi in his hand. Her smile grew wide and her eyes locked on his as he came to stand in front of her. Alex buried his head back in his book and pretended not to witness the shameless flirting taking place in front of him. The flirting that he knew Detective Benson would deny as soon as he brought it up to her the next time she came in alone.

"Hey, El. Thirsty?" Olivia's smile grew wider as she saw the look of slight embarrassment on his face. Damn he looked good this morning. He was wearing those jeans she just loved. The ones that hugged his ass just so and he'd already rolled up the sleeves of his cerulean button down. His eyes were reflecting the color of his shirt and she wanted to melt into them.

"I, uh…I wanted to bring you a little pick-me-up," he grinned. "Just wasn't sure what to get. You know your taste in drinks changes just about as often as your hairstyle." His eyes brushed over her sleek, glossy locks and it was Olivia's turn to look slightly embarrassed.

To cover for her blush, she quickly grabbed the Arizona tea out of Elliot's hand and turned back to Alex. "Thanks, El, but I'll get it."

She left him standing there holding the Pepsi and the other bottle of tea. He walked up next to her and placed both bottles on the counter.

Alex tried hard to keep the smile off his lips but he could do nothing about it shining through his eyes. Olivia turned slightly so that only Alex could see her and mouthed the words _shut up_ before turning back to Elliot.

"Elliot, you aren't going to drink those." She tried hard to wipe the smile off her face but when she looked at Elliot, who was leaning against the counter, she couldn't stop herself from losing herself right into his blue eyes…again.

"No, but I bet you will." His smile slowly spread across his face as his body leaned in toward hers. They were now only about a foot apart, and it wasn't until Alex cleared his throat that their eyes darted back to him and the smiles dropped from their faces.

"Um, Detective Benson? Do you want all three?"

Elliot leaned over and handed Alex a ten. "She does and I'm buying. I need my partner alert today."

Olivia could smell the fresh scent of his cologne and wondered if he'd just sprayed it. Then it occurred to her that she didn't know if Elliot had decided to go home last night or stay in the crib again. She remembered what he said. _She told me if I didn't come home tonight...not to come home ever again. _Then, much to her surprise, he'd admitted that he didn't know what he was going to do. What if he hadn't gone home? What if this was it? What if they split again?

She stepped back to gain more distance from Elliot. She needed to stop with the _what ifs_ because she'd been through all of this before. Two years. Two years he lived apart from her and then as if out of the blue, he was back at the house, babe in arms to boot. It was too much emotional turmoil. She just wanted her friend back. They'd had such a great dinner last night, and she knew that he would tell her when he was ready. It was quite possible that he'd just needed to vent. More than likely, he'd gone home, apologized to Kathy, and they'd made up. She shook her head and looked down. No, she didn't want to think about that.

"Detective? You sure you want to drink this stuff?" Alex picked up the Pepsi and waved it in front of her face.

Olivia started laughing, "Alex, your uncle would kill you if he knew you were trying to talk customers out of buying things." She glanced at Elliot. "Besides, he's gonna drink that one. I've had my one for the month."

Alex handed Elliot his change and small bag with the three drinks. Elliot nodded and Olivia flashed him a smile. "See you later, Detectives."

He watched as Elliot held the door open for Olivia and just shook his head. Definitely no attraction there, he thought with a glint in his eye.

**16****th**** Precinct, SVU - Thursday, June 26 - 7:30 a.m.**

"So," Elliot said as they stepped off the elevator and headed into the squad room. "Where should we start today?"

They pushed through the door into the squad room and Elliot pulled the Pepsi from the bag. Olivia had already drunk one tea and was starting on the second. She took a deep breath and tossed her cell onto her desk. With a hand on her hip, she turned to face Elliot who was just two short steps away from her.

"I think we need to pay another visit to Lydia Whittington. Then I want to go back and look at Cassie Johnson. I don't think she fits the pattern. Maybe we can set up a time to re-interview her."

Elliot pulled his lip into his mouth and then took a quick swig of his Pepsi. "We've been over the M.O. though. It fits. Not to mention the signature. He took one earring from each vic and Cassie was missing one too."

Olivia shook her head and grabbed a file folder of photos off her desk. Quickly shuffling through, she grabbed four photos, all of the women's heads, all imprinted with scratches and bruises. Olivia spread the photos out over her desk and leaned over them. Elliot couldn't help but study his partner while she studied the photos. She was wearing form fitting, navy slacks. They flared slightly at the cuff and he noticed that her brown boots looked new and matched the brown trim that adorned the collar and cuffs of her light blue shirt. He tried to skip over her rear end, afraid that he would be caught checking out his partner's ass but the way she was bent over the desk, he couldn't help but let his gaze linger just a bit. Olivia had filled out since the day he first met her as a spunky rookie detective in her early thirties and he loved every bit of her curvier form.

She'd hardened over the years and grown more serious; the job tended to have that effect on people but her softer curves balanced out her tough façade. He was more attracted to her today than he was even back then. The wrapping was gorgeous but it was Olivia, all of her, that he couldn't get out from under his skin. He scrubbed his hand over his face and followed the trace of her toned and tanned arm back to the pictures on her desk.

"El, look at this." Olivia stood up and pointed to each of the women's left ears. "Selma and Marcy were both wearing clip-ons. They both stated that their rapist specifically showed them the earring he took before he shoved it in his pocket. Like he was rubbing it in that he was taking a part of them with him-- as a souvenir. Cassie's earring was violently ripped from her ear," Olivia ran her finger along the jagged red line, "and we assumed that because it was also her left ear, it must be his signature but Cassie never mentioned her rapist showing her the earring or taking it. It's quite possible that her rapist is a different perp." She picked up Cassie's photo, "This could have easily happened while she was struggling. Nothing else about her fits this guys M.O. This woman was clearly not indigent. At fifty-six, she's much younger than our other vics. She was in good shape. I don't think the Waterfront Rapist would have gone after her. She put up a fight. Her rapist didn't need to use any weapons but his hands to restrain her, which means he may be younger, stronger. I think we need to re-interview Cassie about the earring. See if CSU found anything. I can call O'Halloran." Elliot visibly flinched but Olivia pressed on. "She was wearing ear hooks. It's likely the earring got snagged on his clothing during the struggle. He may still have it on him or it may be anywhere from the crime scene to wherever he is now."

Elliot sidled up next to Olivia and she felt the heat of his side clinging to her skin. His arm was brushing up against hers, and when he leaned down to examine each photo, she felt her body leaning into his against her will. She never noticed that before. Had she always done that? It was like a magnetic attraction. She decided she needed to take a step back so that she could get control of her body. She did not need to be lost in thoughts of Elliot and his muscular arm against hers, his cologne, the sound of his light breathing…

"Ok…looks like we need to go see Cassie. Maybe Doc Warner will have more on Mrs. Whittington for us. A hair, a fiber, anything." Elliot stood up and turned to face Olivia, resting on the edge of her desk. She had her arms folded under her breasts and was biting her thumbnail. She looked deep in though. "Liv? You there?"

Olivia was shaken from her thoughts of Elliot and looked up immediately into his smiling blue eyes. "Yeah, sorry. Just thinking. Ready? I figure we can call Cassie on our way to the morgue?"

"Let's go."

Olivia grabbed the large evidence bag that contained Esther Duvale's clothing and followed Elliot out.

**Sedan - Thursday, June 26 - 8:00 a.m.**

Olivia hung up the phone and turned back to Elliot. "Cassie can't meet with us today but she's free tomorrow around lunch. She's trying to get back to work and gain some semblance of normality. I think we can wait until tomorrow to speak with her."

Elliot nodded, "Ok." Then he smiled.

"So, which is better?" Elliot pulled the seatbelt across his chest and glanced in Olivia's direction. She was already strapped in and was tossing the evidence bag onto the backseat. When she turned back around she noticed that the same smile he graced her with in the store was again lighting up his face.

"What?"

"Of the teas? The Arizona or that one?" Elliot nodded to The Republic of Tea bottle in the cup holder between them. He turned on the ignition and pulled out of the space. They were headed to the M.E.'s office, and he wanted to keep things as light and easy as possible before they had to delve into the depraved head of a serial rapist and now murderer.

Olivia smiled and picked up the bottle. "Republic of Tea is generally my preference. I'd never had this one." She held the oddly shaped bottle with the slim silhouette out in front of her to examine it. The red liquid inside looking more like fruit punch than any tea Elliot had ever seen. "It's good, El. You want to try it?"

Well, no actually, he didn't want to try it. He was never much for tea, especially not bright red tea, but when she unscrewed the cap and brought the bottle to her lips, he'd never wanted to try anything in his life as much as he wanted a swig of that tea. "Sure, why not?"

Olivia finished her sip and handed the bottle to Elliot. "You'll really taste the pomegranate. It might be more bitter that you're used to, but it's refreshing."

Elliot took a sip of the tea and immediately handed the bottle back to Olivia. He could live without the tea but having his lips so near to hers by proxy was worth the bitter taste now left in his mouth. He had a smile on his face, but he was shaking his head. No, that would definitely never be his beverage of choice. "You were right about the bitterness. How can you drink that stuff, Liv?"

Olivia laughed, "I don't know. I just like it."

Their conversation on the way to the M.E.'s was light and comfortable. Elliot teased Olivia about the sneaky return of her soda habit, and she denied it saying that it was a _once in a blue moon_ occurrence. Inside, she was bursting with happiness that they were falling back into their once lapsed pattern of playful banter and kind words. She didn't miss Elliot anymore because she felt like he was right here next to her again. The way it should be.

Elliot glanced over at her as he pulled into a spot in front of the building. She was smiling at nothing in particular and it made him happy to know that he played some part in that. The simple gesture from this morning had opened the day up to endless possibilities. He noticed the way the light pouring in from the window accentuated the caramel highlights in her hair and the way she gently brushed the strands back from her eye before she twisted to undo her seatbelt. Her eyes met his and she gave him a megawatt smile. She couldn't have looked more beautiful to him than she did in this moment, but he seemed to think that to himself a dozen times a day. Every day. He knew that it really didn't matter. She could be sitting next to him in a burlap sack, and her smile would still blind out everything around her. When he looked at Olivia, she was all he could see.

**Office of the Medical Examiner – Thursday, June 26 – 8:21 a.m.**

"Hey guys. What have you got for me?" Melinda Warner was one of the most brilliant women Olivia had ever known. She didn't have many girlfriends, preferring mostly the company of men due to the nature of her job and everyday environment, but Melinda was one of the few women she considered to be a close friend.

Melinda was married and had a daughter in junior high school. Her job and family kept her busy and like Olivia, she usually found camaraderie with men easier than with women. However, the two women hit it off instantly when Melinda became the new M.E. They didn't have a great deal of free time to get together but when they did, they had a blast. It wasn't unusual for the two of them to exchange phone calls and emails throughout the week just to keep up with the goings-on in each other's lives.

They kept their friendship out of work and even Elliot wasn't aware how close they really were. Melinda, for her part, was usually very discreet when talking to Olivia in front of Elliot. While she and Olivia were close, Olivia was still extremely private and even though, to Melinda, her friend's feelings for her partner were obvious, it was never discussed.

Melinda had great respect for Olivia and it hurt her deeply to see her friend often bouncing from one man to another looking for what was right beside her everyday but could not have. She was very much in love with her husband and only wanted her friend to be able to realize that same connection. Melinda's daughter, Rachel, adored Olivia and she was glad that with her daughter on the cusp of teenage-hood, if she ever needed to talk to an adult who was not her mother, she knew that Olivia would be there for her.

It broke her heart when Olivia was turned down to adopt a child. It was Melinda who Olivia used as one of her reference and she was disappointed when they dismissed her before they even bothered to call her references. She would have had nothing but the most heartfelt truths to tell about Olivia. She couldn't think of anyone who would be a better mother to a forgotten child.

"Hey, Melinda. I've got another possible vic's clothes here." Olivia held up the evidence bag. "She was with Lenora Whittington at the time of the attack and was raped herself. She didn't report it at the time so there isn't much we can do now as far as any evidence on her person, but she did save the clothes and we got to them before they were washed."

Melinda nodded. "Ok, I'll look for any fluids present. What's that?" She nodded toward the file in Olivia's hand.

Elliot spoke up, taking the folder of photos from Olivia's hand, "Olivia thinks that it is possible Cassie Johnson was not a victim of The Waterfront Rapist. His signature is taking a single earring from the left ear of the vic. Selma and Marcy both described him pulling their earrings from their ear and then showing them that he was pocketing it. Cassie's left earring is missing too but it appears to have been ripped from her ear. Both Selma and Marcy claim that even though they were wearing clip-ons, he was gentle when he took it from them."

Melinda examined the picture of Cassie's ear. "She was the third vic. Do you think he was just escalating?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, Lenora didn't have any damage to her left ear and neither did Esther Duvale. Esther was wearing pierced earrings and she said that he took it from her, and even though the rape was incredibly brutal, he was gentle when removing her earring."

Melinda nodded. "Ok, let me go back over her medical file and I'll see if there are any other variances in the wounds. I'll give you a call."

Elliot smiled, "Great, thanks, Doc."

"Olivia," Melinda placed the photos on her desk and made her way over to Olivia so that they were just feet apart. Elliot stopped just short of the door and waited, looking at both of the women.

"Yeah?" Olivia turned with a smile and then glanced back at Elliot who was now leaning against the doorframe.

"I saw O'Halloran eyeing you at the crime scene. Something you forgot to tell me?"

Olivia stiffened a bit, feeling Elliot's intense gaze boring through the back of her head. "Melinda, I'll call you later tonight." She cleared her throat and Melinda nodded knowingly.

Elliot noticed the flash of a bright smile lingering on Olivia's face as she turned to meet him at the door and it made his stomach clench into a knot. She had a date with _"Ry"_ Friday, and tomorrow was Friday.

Once outside, and back on the way to the sedan, Olivia's phone rang. She checked the caller id and looked to Elliot, "It's Cap."

"Benson."

Elliot stood and watched Olivia while she talked to their captain. He hated the sudden shift in his mood now that O'Halloran was mentioned. He knew it would be hard to mask it from Olivia because she could read him like a book, but he didn't want to screw up the great morning they were having so far.

Olivia hung up and turned back to Elliot. "Cragen is sending Fin and Munch to interview Lydia Whittington again. He wants us back at the house. Said he needs to talk to you and there's an issue with Marcy Walker coming back in to interview."

Elliot rubbed his brow, "What's the issue?"

Olivia pushed her phone back into her pocket and looked at Elliot, "She was murdered this morning. Homicide has her case but called Cragen when the Chief of Homicide recognized her name."

Elliot shook his head, "Do they know the cause?"

Olivia pulled her bottom lip into her mouth. "She was shot. El, this just doesn't make any sense. Who would shoot a 74 year old homeless woman? It doesn't fit the profile of our perp at all. Cragen wants to call in Huang and get his take on it all but Huang is in court today. Guess we know what we'll be doing tomorrow. It could just be completely random but they want to put a protective detail on Cassie Johnson and Esther Duvale. We'll need to find Selma Peters. Apparently, she's back on the streets. She was staying at Olivieri Center for Women, but she didn't check in last night."

**16th Precinct, SVU – Thursday, June 26 – 9:08 a.m.**

The pair reached the precinct and Cragen was waiting to meet them. He called Elliot into his office almost immediately. Olivia shot him a look of empathy. She knew what it was like to have Cragen come down on her, and she knew that is exactly what was about to happen to Elliot. She headed to her desk to get her messages as the door to his office closed. Fin and Munch were out at the Whittington's, and with Elliot in with Cragen, she had a chance to collect her thoughts. She glanced at her clock. It was just now a quarter past nine. This was going to be a long, long day.

About ten minutes later, Elliot threw open the door to Cragen's office, leaving the blinds to knock against the glass of the window; Olivia's eyes shot up to see her partner standing before his desk, rubbing his eyes.

"Everything ok?" Her voice was filled with concern and she was about to get up and move toward him when Elliot stopped her.

"Don't get up, Liv. I, uh, I just need to step out for a minute. Can I get you something?" Even through his obvious stress and exhaustion, he managed his trademark smirk, "coffee, tea, Pepsi, orange juice?"

Olivia smiled back, she couldn't help it, "No, I'm good. I'll call you if I need you."

Elliot nodded, "I won't be long. Thanks, Liv."

"Anytime partner."

The rest of the day was filled with meetings with the Chief of Homicide, organizing a search for Selma Peters and pulling together everyone's findings for the evidence board. Of course, there was still time for both Olivia and Elliot to steal those sideways glances without the other's notice. The clock was pushing eight and Cragen wanted everyone back at seven sharp for a briefing. There were so many facets to this investigation and he wanted to make sure everyone was aware of everything going on.

Senator Whittington's assistant had already called twice that day to check the status of the investigation, and the brass continued to breathe down Cragen's neck. He'd had to reprimand Elliot that morning for his lateness and for once again allowing his personal life to bleed into work hours. He felt sorry for him, he did, but enough was enough. He would not allow Elliot's wreck of a home life to interfere with one of the biggest cases they'd ever had. His talk with him this morning was as much for Elliot as it was for the wellbeing of their investigation. Elliot was worn too thin. He was in danger of allowing the stress of his personal life to burn him out at work, and that was the last thing this department needed.

**The Door **- **Thursday, June 26 -9:30 p.m.**

Elliot approached the door. It was a simple, wooden door, painted white to hide the flaws that years of wear had etched into it. His talk with Cragen that morning had given him the shove toward the decision he knew he needed to make. He'd been forbidden to sleep in the crib again unless the case absolutely required it. He knew he'd been slipping. His exhaustion showed. It was time to start fixing everything that had been broken, and he needed to start with the most important first.

So here he was, standing outside of this simple, wooden door. It was also the door that determined his future. He'd called Kathy as he was leaving the precinct and they'd talked; well, they'd mostly yelled but in the end, he'd made a decision. He told her he didn't appreciate the ultimatum and she'd told him she didn't appreciate being ignored. That was just one more thing for them to yell about. He just needed some space and she felt abandoned. When it came down to it, he couldn't do much of anything right and she couldn't stop nagging. It was always the same thing and a two-year separation and a baby hadn't changed anything at all except to make things more difficult, more stressful.

He stood here in front of this door and knew that the moment he walked through, his decision was made. It was set. He couldn't do anymore of this back and forth. It was tearing him apart, it was tearing her apart, and it was hurting his kids. He took a deep breath and sent up a prayer that he was making the right decision but when he reached for the door, he knew, in the moments before his knuckles grazed the wood, that nothing had ever felt more right.

* * *

**A/N: _Ok, my turn (xoc). Don't kill me for the cliffhanger! Lucky me…I already know what happens next!! I just wanted to leave you guys wanting more and of course, give Bensler something to agonize over. ;-) Thanks for all of your great reviews on this story so far! -XOC for BenslerXOC_**


	6. Flying Solo

Chapter 6 Flying Solo Chapter 6 Flying Solo

**The Door - Thursday, June 26 -9:35 p.m**.

Elliot rubbed his hands over his jaw, across his mouth and chin, down to his throat and then around to his neck. He massaged it roughly, the knots palpable under his strong, sturdy fingers. He stretched his neck from back to front, to one side and then the other. He ran his perspiring hands down the length of his thighs, the denim soaking up the dampness. He had stood before this very door in the past. It had held acceptance and healing then. This time it held the future as well. His future. Taking a deep breath, he raised his hand to knock. Halting in mid-air, he sucked his lower lip between his teeth. Releasing it, his tongue slid across the dry surface of it.

She was expecting him. He had called her. She had plans but assured him she could cut them short and be home in time for him to come by around 9:30 p.m. Anytime he had ever called on her, she was there, available, willing to talk to him. Whether he was sarcastic and sullen, or open and talkative; whether he was yelling and screaming, or breaking and shattering before her, she was there. Without condemnation, she listened quietly. She was a shoulder to cry on, a word of advice, an insight into his actions, an answer to his questions. She was there. He raised his eyebrows, blinked several times, bit on his lower lip one more time, took another deep breath and let his curled fingers fall against the whitewashed wood.

Yes, it felt right. He had made his decision and he no longer felt the crushing heaviness of wavering back and forth, indecision. He felt like a weight had been lifted from within his very soul. But, that did not mean the decision was going to be easy to implement. That did not mean it would be without pain, without anger, without hurt. There were so many issues to face, to deal with, to clarify. But, he would. This time he would face each and every one. This time he would deal with them instead of running away or ignoring them. He would clarify where he stood and what was important to him. Who was important to him. He was going to do this right.

Knock, knock, knock, knock. Silence. The wood was solid beneath his scarred knuckles. Knock, knock, knock, knock. He heard faint rustling through the barrier that lay between them. Then the sound of latches and locks sliding from their mechanisms of security on the other side of the door reached his ears. Finally, the door opened, the bright light from the living room shining behind her, creating a silhouette image of her. He could not see her face, until she turned to the side to allow room for him to enter. Her eyes told him she was glad to see him.

"Elliot, hey. Come on in." She smiled and stepped to one side, opening the door wide for him.

He towered over her. She seemed shorter tonight and then he noticed she was barefoot. A pair of low-heeled sandals lay discarded on the floor next to a recliner. She wore a mostly bright blue sleeveless Hawaiian print dress that came mid-way between her knees and ankles. Still, he did not think she was that short.

"Hey," he answered awkwardly, looking around her place.

"Can I get you something to drink? Coffee, soda…water?" She offered, still smiling.

"Uh…yea…water would be good." He stood there not knowing what to do with himself. He was really nervous. His mouth and throat were dry and he hoped the water would be enough to alleviate it.

"I'll just be a second. Make yourself at home." She motioned toward the living room.

Home? What was home anymore? He did not feel like he even had a home. He moved toward the couch and after satisfying himself that she had been in the recliner, he took a seat on the end of the couch closest to it. He let out a long, deep, involuntary sigh.

"That bad, huh?" She heard his sigh as she reentered the room bearing two bottles of water. She handed him one and twisted the cap off the other as she sat down in the recliner.

"Thanks. Yea…that bad," he replied with a smile that held no humor, no happiness.

"Why don't you tell me what's going on, Elliot?" Taking a swallow of her water, she settled back into the recliner and waited for him to talk.

**Greenwich Village - Caffe Reggio – Earlier Thursday Evening, June 26 – 6:45 p.m. **

Looking around the café, Olivia admired the beautiful array of artwork, some of which dated back to the Italian Renaissance period. A dramatic 16th century painting by the Roman master Caravaggio hung over an antique bench bearing the crest of the well-known Medici family. She loved art and still remembered quite a bit of history from her art appreciation classes she had taken in college. The art really added to the feeling of grace and warmth that Caffe Reggio exuded.

"Hey, Olivia." Melinda Warner came up beside her friend.

"Melinda, hey…was beginning to wonder where you were." She smiled at the medical examiner.

"I know we said 6:30, but I got a phone call from 1PP about Lenora Whittington right as I was walking out."

"No problem…just started to get a little worried. What did they want?" She did not want to talk about cases or anything to do with work tonight.

"A quick rundown on where I was with all the evidence on the case." She sighed. "Can we not talk about work?"

"Fine by me. I don't want to talk about it either. This case is just getting started and already it's a major stress factor in my life." Olivia looked around for a waiter or waitress. "Do you want to sit outside? It's cooled off a good bit."

"Sure…that would be nice." Melinda snagged a waiter. He led them to a small sidewalk table, took their drink orders and gave them menus.

Looking over the menu, Olivia quickly decided what she wanted. "Guess I will have what I always have when I come here…the arugula salad.I just love the little tomatoes and the homemade mozzarella and parmesan cheese they mix in it and I am going to have the penne alla genovese."

"What is that?" Melinda was looking at the menu trying to find the entrees.

"It's a pasta with homemade pesto sauce and it is absolutely delicious." She pointed to the top of menu several pages in.

"Oh…okay…hmmm…well, I am going with the gaspacho and the pasta mediterranea. I prefer the red sauces and I love all of these Italian cheeses…especially since they are home**-**made.

Both ordered red wine and they shared an order of bruschetta. Washington Square Park was right across the street and they sat in companionable silence watching people mill around for a few minutes. The park was beautiful this time of year.

Sipping her wine, Melinda asked the question she had been dying all day to ask. "So, tell me all about Ryan."

Olivia smiled and looked around at the patrons at the other tables. "What makes you think there is anything to tell?" She cocked her left eyebrow conspiratorially.

"Come on, Olivia…I wasn't born yesterday. I saw how he was eyeing you. What gives?" Melinda pressed her.

Throwing her head back in laughter, she replied. "Nothing…really. We've always gotten along really well…and a couple of months ago we ran into each other at the market. We were talking about how we were sick of eating out all the time and he invited me to come to his place the next night for dinner. We made spaghetti and garlic bread and salad…it was really good, then we watched a movie on DVD and had a great time. About a week and a half later, I invited him to my place and we grilled steaks and baked potatoes. Since then we have traded off cooking at each others' place every week or two. And gone out a few times." She pulled a piece of bread from the loaf and popped it in her mouth.

"That sounds nice. But, do you really expect me to believe that is all there is to it?" Melinda wiggled her hand in a 'come on' motion toward her.

Olivia grinned and leaned across the table, her arms folded on top of it. "He is really nice, Mel. Funny, so sweet. And yes, there is a little more to it…he's a great kisser."

"Uh-huh…I knew it!" She looked at Olivia with a question in her eyes. "But…"

"But? But what?" Olivia seemed puzzled.

"But, he's not _that_ nice or _that_ funny and he doesn't kiss _that_ good, right?" Watching Olivia for any sign that she on the wrong track, she shook her head.

Releasing a deep sigh, Olivia propped her elbows on the table, her hands on either side of her face. "Right." Why couldn't she fall for a nice guy like Ryan? Or Porter. Or Moss. She and Ryan did have so much fun together, he was easy to talk to and he was just an all-around good guy.

Shaking her head again, Melinda reached across the table and touched Liv's right elbow. "You should just tell him, Olivia."

"Tell him what?" Olivia looked at her friend, an eyebrow cocked in confusion.

"How you feel about him. He should know." Melinda wished she could make her see that.

"Ryan? I don't…" Olivia started.

"_Not_ Ryan!" She looked around and then leaned closer to Olivia. "Elliot."

"Elliot?" Olivia repeated, looking at Melinda as though she had completely lost her mind.

"Don't look at me like you don't know what I am talking about, Olivia Benson!" Melinda chastised. She was tired of all the game playing between the two and how miserable they both were and she wasn't even around it that much.

Olivia raised both eyebrows and just stared at her as Melinda continued along that vein. "Rumor has it he and Kathy are on the outs again. He didn't make a move before when they split…his dating skills have to be rusty…maybe you need to be the one to do it," she suggested to a shocked and dazed Olivia.

Olivia felt the heat of the blush as it spread over her chest and crawled up her neck to her face. She and Melinda had never talked like this. She had never talked like this to anyone about Elliot. Well, sort of with Captain Cragen when she asked for a new partner, but never like this…so…so open and straight forward. Words stuck in her suddenly dry throat.

Looking away, she inhaled deeply through her nose. Returning to lock eyes with Melinda, she blinked a few times before attempting to answer. "There is nothing like that between me and Elliot."

Melinda sighed and sat back in her chair, her gaze locked with Olivia's. She slowly nodded her head. "Okay. Okay…whatever you say…but I'm telling you, Liv…if he and Kathy split up again and you don't do something about all this 'nothing'…" She made air quotes. "…between you two…you are going to regret it for the rest of your life."

Olivia was so emotionally unhinged by what Melinda had just said, the vibrating at her waist went unnoticed until it quit and started for the second time. Looking down at the caller I.D., she pulled her phone from her hip.

"Excuse me…I've got to get this." She looked at Melinda as she flipped the phone open. "Benson."

**The Door - Thursday, June 26 - 9:45 p.m. **

Elliot looked everywhere except at her. He could see her out of the corner of his eye and knew she had yet to take her eyes from him. He did not know where to start. There were so many things he needed to say, needed to get a clear handle on. He stood up and walked to the window. The blinds were still open and he could see out into the street, watching as the lights from passing cars illuminated the path before them. Why couldn't life hand you a big flashlight so you could see what was up ahead and perhaps avoid the pitfalls and dangers that lurked? He wiped his hands on his jeans again and took a deep breath. When he still did not speak, she repeated her question.

"Elliot, what's going on? I know you didn't come here just to pace and breathe." Her voice was gentle, her smile, encouraging.

"No…uh…I…uh…" A whooshing sound filled the room as he exhaled a big breath of air.

"Elliot…you know you can tell me anything…right?" Her voice was soft and inviting.

Nodding his head, he made his way back to the couch and sat down. "Me and Kathy…we're not…it's uh…I just…we're not working…I can't keep doing this…"

"Keep doing what?" She asked, taking him in as struggled to convey his feelings. His head was in his hands and she wanted to reach out and comfort him but she did not.

"I can't keep pretending that every thing is fine. I feel like I'm losing control of everything…my family, my emotions, my mind…I can't…can't keep doing it. I just can't." He looked up at her, his eyes searching hers.

"Have you told Kathy how you feel? Maybe you could go to counseling again…" She started but was interrupted by his bellowing interjection.

"Yes, I've told her! And no! She wouldn't stick with the counseling before and now I don't _want_ to do it…we do nothing but tear at each other…I just…I just want out. I have an appointment tomorrow afternoon with our attorney." His voice was raised and she knew he was losing control even now.

"What's different this time? I mean, before you didn't want the divorce and had even asked to come home..." She reminded him.

"Yea…but I never did…I mean, not until Eli. I thought that was what I wanted but…I couldn't…because…because…just like now…the same reason I can't stay in this marriage anymore…not when...there is…because…" He drew his lower lip between his teeth and closed his eyes.

"Because?" She was almost positive she knew the because, but getting him to admit it would take some maneuvering if not straight out putting it on the table.

He had fallen silent and would not even look at her. "Because why, Elliot?" She waited a few moments. "Because…there is someone else, right?"

Man! She went for it no holds barred. His head jerked up and his eyes met hers. His mouth opened and then closed. He closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes." There. He had finally admitted it.

Trying to hide the tears that were filling his eyes, he rubbed them with the heels of hands. "There _is_ someone else…but not like you think. We aren't together…we haven't…I mean…I have been faithful to Kathy…physically…at least."

"Does she know?" Her voice held no condemnation. Had it, he did not think he would survive.

"No! I mean, like I said…we aren't together so there's nothing for Kathy to know!" He was beyond shocked that she would even ask this question.

She smiled at him. "I mean does this woman know how you feel about her?"

He looked at her, frowning, then, raising his eyebrows as if this were a foreign concept to him. "No…no, she doesn't," he whispered.

"I think she _should_ know how you feel before you go and end your marriage because of her, don't you?" She asked quietly as she took yet another sip of water.

"I don't want to tell her while I have nothing to offer," he explained.

"That makes sense, but I still think you need to let her know." She thought for a moment. "Tomorrow after you see the attorney, you should have some type of papers showing your arefiling for divorce, perhaps that is all you need to offer her. But, she _does_ need to know how you feel, Elliot. As a woman, I am telling you she _needs_ to know."

He nodded. "And, just for the record, I am _not_ leaving the marriage because of her…she's not the cause of my marriage failing…and I don't want her to think that…" He ran his hands over face and shook his head.

"Not even a little?" She watched him through squinted eyes, trying her best to read him.

"She's part of why I don't want to try anymore, but Kathy and I…we haven't had a real relationship in years…I'm not sure we ever did. Since I went to SVU twelve years ago, she has always hated the crazy, long hours and we still fight about them. We just don't see eye to eye on anything…we make each other so miserable and even our two oldest daughters have told us it is not good for the kids." He dropped his head into his hands. "No, even if the woman I am in love with doesn't want me, doesn't feel the same…I still want out…I need to get out of this marriage or I am not gonna make it. I'm suffocating."

"It sounds like you have made up your mind, Elliot…so why are you telling me all of this? What do you want from me?" She leaned forward, propping her elbows on her knees.

"I just want…no…I _need_ you tell me I am doing this right this time. I just don't want any more screw ups. I've already made too many." His blue eyes drilled into her.

"Honesty. That's the key, Elliot. If you can't be honest, there is no trust. And the basis of every relationship is trust. Talk to Kathy, see the attorney…and tell your woman you love her." She smiled and he nodded. They both stood up, understanding the conversation was over.

They walked to the door and she opened it for him. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

Closing and locking the door behind him, she leaned against it and smiled. It was about time that Elliot Stabler came to his senses. Olivia Benson was going to be totally blown away when he finally got up the nerve to tell her he was in love with her. The shrill ring of her telephone pulled her thoughts away from Benson and Stabler.

It was late. Whoever it was could just leave a message. She listened as voice mail picked up. "You have reached The Door to Mental Health, Counseling Services. This is Dr. Rebecca Hendrix. Please leave a message and I will return your call as soon as possible. If this is an emergency…"

**SVU Squad Room - Friday, June 27 - 9:05 a.m. **

The squad was being briefed on the latest information on the Waterfront Rapist case. Elliot and Olivia went over the information they had gotten from their visit to Olivieri Center for Women.

"Well, we did find out some interesting things about her. At one time, she had been a wealthy woman…high society." Elliot flipped pages in his note pad as he talked.

Olivia was outlining the information on the board at the front of the group. "_Very_ high society. Her late husband was Bradford Steinbaum, multi-millionaire and he left her everything." She turned and looked at her colleagues.

"Steinbaum? The real estate magnate?" Munch asked, pen suspended mid-air as he paused from his note taking

"The same," Elliot confirmed.

Munch emitted a low whistle. "Wow. How do you go from multi-millionaire to homeless?"

"Well, we were able to locate one of her sons, Drew Steinbaum. He lives in Brooklyn. His brother, Adam, was killed in a car accident last year. About six years ago, Selma married George Peters. He made some really bad financial decisions and lost a good portion of her fortune. Her sons tried to put a reign on him but legally the money belonged to their mother and there was nothing they could do. He then gambled away more hoping to regain her money for her," Elliot continued explaining as he waded through his notes.

Continuing to outline, Olivia picked up the story. "George Peters had to have open heart surgery and then became ill with cancer. They had no health insurance and the doctor and medical bills pretty much took the rest of her money. After George died, both of her sons offered for her to live with them. According to Drew, she was so embarrassed and ashamed, she refused. She stayed with friends for a while but then someone told him she was living on the streets. She refused his help. He has not seen her in nearly a year."

"Man! I just don't get it. Got all dat money and still end up on da streets! And wit' no insurance? Crazy people!" Fin threw his pencil down and shook his head.

"Esther Duvale was apparently friends with Lenora Whittington. What are the chances that Selma Steinbaum Peters was friends with them as well? What do we know about Esther Duvale's background? Was she at one time wealthy? What if they all knew each other from the good old days?" Munch wondered aloud.

Every one just stared at him and his brilliant suggestions. "That's good, Munch. All of you work on finding any links between them. Olivia, Elliot…Find out what you can about Mrs. Duvale." Cragen patted Munch on the shoulder.

Cragen turned back to Munch and Fin. "What do you guys have?"

Olivia and Elliot stepped away from the board, giving control over to Fin who started writing as Munch talked. As they began relaying the conversation they had with Lydia Whittington yesterday, Elliot went to lean against the file cabinets to the left of the board. Olivia sat on the corner of Fin's desk and where she could sneak glances at Elliot without him noticing. He had on a checkered green shirt, matching green tie and dark khakis. His navy blue jacket was draped across the back of his chair. Her eyes traveled up and down his body and then to his face.

Over the years his too big shirts that bunched around his back had given way to ones neatly tailored to hug his upper body. The muscles in his back and shoulders were clearly evident as he moved. Even though he had filled out as he had aged, it was still pure muscle and his waist still narrowed making his chest seem even broader than it was, and it _was_ broad. He was so good looking. She kept thinking about yesterday morning and how it seemed her body had a mind of its own, drawing closer to him. Her body leaned into him as though it were a force of nature, as natural as could be, and she could do nothing about even if she wanted to…and she didn't. Want to, that is.

That was what worried her, frightened her to no end. What his mere presence did to her, to her thought process frightened her. He frightened her. She had to quit letting these thoughts permeate her mind. He was her married partner. For the millionth time in the last several days she found herself having to chant over and over that he was off limits. She was still staring at him as he turned and caught her. His blue eyes twinkling as his knowing smirk spread from the corner of his lips. She felt the rush of heat in her face and quickly directed her eyes to the board and attempted to concentrate on Munch and Fin's words.

"Mrs. Whittington did not deny that her mother-in-law had been to Bellevue so many times, but she had no good explanation as to why the Senator's mother would have been treated there instead of a private physician." Munch checked his facts in the note pad in his hand.

"Yea...kept saying it was closer to home…they got money coming out the ying-yang and they gonna sit wit' the old lady in the ER for hours on end 'stead of gettin' her to a private doc…yea, right. Like I b'lieve that one." Fin snorted in disgust.

"Maybe she's the one who abused Lenora. She's sure hiding something," Olivia suggested, writing down notes of her own while swinging her right leg over the edge of Fin's desk.

"You don't know that, Olivia. Lydia seemed like a very nice woman," Elliot countered.

"Just keep an open mind, Elliot, will you?" She retorted, the unexpected anger flaring, catching her off guard.

"I am…I just didn't get that kind of vibe from her…that's all." His eyes bore into hers, responding to her anger.

"Just what kind of a vibe _did_ you get from that capped, white toothed grin she kept flashing you?" Olivia stared back, her voice tight, angry with herself because she sounded so…so…jealous.

Elliot started to come back at her but Cragen put a stop to it. "That's it. Munch and Fin…get started checking out possible links between these victims. Benson, Stabler…what time are you meeting with Cassie Johnson?" Cragen's wrinkled face was knit into a deep frown.

"12:00," Olivia answered, careful to avoid looking at Elliot.

"Good. That's gives you a couple of hours to catch up on your paperwork." The look he gave both of them was stern and they understood the underlying message but he spoke it anyway. "Think you can manage to do that without starting World War III?" He turned and headed to his office.

**Police Cruiser - Friday, June 27 - 11:45 a.m. **

Not wanting to draw any more unwanted attention from Cragen, both Olivia and Elliot were quiet the rest of the morning. They said very little and then only if it were absolutely necessary to complete the paperwork before them. That silence carried over into their trip and lay heavy between them now as they headed to lower Manhattan to meet Cassie Johnson at a small café near the office where she worked.

Looked like things were back to normal between them. Whatever the heck normal was, Olivia thought. Just yesterday morning they had bantered back and forth about tea and caffeine, among other things. That easy comradery they had shared in the beginning, falling into place once again. Now, the familiar chasm of the last couple of years had returned. Would they ever learn to keep the personal crap out of their relationship? No. Because neither one of them was willing to admit that the biggest cause of most of their arguments and fights, was the personal feelings they had for each other. Feelings they should not, for a multitude of reasons, entertain.

**Adrianna's Café - Friday, June 27 – 12:02 p.m. **

Spotting Cassie as they walked into the café, Olivia pointed at her. They walked to the small booth she was in and spoke their greetings. Elliot motioned for Olivia to slide into the booth first. She hesitated slightly, thinking how small it looked and that it probably was meant for one person. He nudged her with his elbow and she slipped in and sat down. He was bigger than Olivia and when he sat down, his thigh touched hers as he spread out, like he always did. She moved as close as she could to the wall, but it put only an inch or so between them. The heat radiating from him was unnerving and she suddenly felt as though she were suffocating.

Fifty excruciating minutes later, during which time Elliot's thigh and shoulder continually assaulted her personal space, brushing against her time and time again, they were ready to leave. Elliot stood and Olivia breathed a sigh of much needed relief. Armed with new information from Cassie Johnson, they headed back to the precinct. At first she had stuck to her original story stating she did not know who raped her. After much questioning and Olivia pointing out the fact that the serial rapist gently removed earrings whereas hers had been ripped from her ear, Cassie broke down.

Breaking down, she confessed that her rapist was her on-again off-again boyfriend, Fredrico "Freddie" Gutierrez. She had broken up with him a week before her rape. He had been abusive to her for the duration of their relationship and was adamant that if he could not have her, no one else would either. He was in the states illegally and though she wanted him to leave her alone, she did not want to get him deported. So, that was one less victim that could be attributed to the Waterfront Rapist. Olivia could not wait for this day to be over.

**SVU Squad Room - Friday, June 27 – 5:15 p.m**.

Cragen called INS about Gutierrez and sent Munch and Fin to find him and bring him. Elliot had left for about an hour, saying only that he had an appointment. When he returned, Olivia overheard Cragen asking Elliot why he did not answer Kathy's calls and that she had called the precinct twice looking for him. She could not hear Elliot's response, but when he stopped by his locker, placing some papers in it, he slammed it shut. Returning to his desk, his mood was dark. Fine with her, she was not up to chit chatting with him anyway. Another fifteen minutes and she would be on the way home to get ready for her date with Ryan.

Elliot's desk phone rang and he snatched it from the receiver answering rather harshly. Seconds later, his voice changed, as did his demeanor. He glanced at Olivia and then turned away to speak.

"Hey…what's up?"

"Okay…yea…I can do that."

"What time? No, no…I know where it is…no problem. See you then."

She hated hearing one side of phone conversations. It left too much to the imagination. He hung up, ignoring Olivia's stare and turned back to his computer. Her curiosity was up, but this one time she was not going to hang around and risk opening her big mouth. She glanced at her watch and began logging off of her computer. She stood and gathered her things.

"I'm going to step out a few minutes early…see you Monday," she told him.

"Yea…Monday," he grunted, barely glancing at her as visions of her with Ryan took control of his thought processes.

**The Black Pearl Seafood - Friday, June 27 – 8:46 p.m. **

Olivia could not remember when she had laughed so much or so hard. Ryan kept her in stitches. She had forgotten that laughter cleansed the soul. She really enjoyed being with him. They had stumbled onto the Black Pearl months ago after leaving a nearby theater. Since Pirates of the Caribbean was one of her favorite movies…she loved Johnny Depp…she insisted they had to try it. It was casual and the food was excellent. They both wore jeans and as fate had it beige tops.

His was a beige Polo with slightly darker tan stripes, hers a nearly sleeveless sheer beige top with a silky camisole type tank beneath. It was almost the same color as the stripes in Ryan's shirt. She wore medium heeled tan sandals, her red painted toes barley peeking out from beneath her jeans.

They had a sampler platter tonight. Ryan ate most of the oysters, though she did eat a couple, they were not her favorites. She preferred the shrimp scampi and lobster. The salmon was good, too. Ryan suggested they sit and talk awhile so their dinner could settle, because he wanted to try a piece of their Key Lime pie served with vanilla lime whipped cream. Olivia was not much on sweets unless it was dark chocolate, so she ordered the Waffle Sundae with homemade chocolate ice cream.

As they were enjoying their desserts, a woman's laughter ringing out from the bar caught her attention. She glanced over to see where it was coming from. A petite blond woman in a red halter style sun dress that came just to her knees, had her head thrown back in laughter, her arm hooked around the waist of the tall man standing next to her. She was sitting on a bar stool next to him, her red sandals on the floor beneath her, running her bare foot up the back of his jeans at his calf. Olivia shook her head in disgust at this public display. Then the man laughed and his laughter rang through her soul, pounding in her head, reverberating upon the walls of her heart. Her head snapped back to the scene and she watched in horror as the man now threw his head back in laughter. She would know that laugh anywhere! Elliot! Elliot and Lydia Whittington!

Focused on the woman and her actions, she had not paid attention to the man beside her. But now, she could not drag her eyes from them so it did not take long for Ryan to notice that he had lost her interest. Puzzled, he leaned across the table and called her name again, this time touching her hand.

"Liv? Hey, Liv…." She did not respond so he followed her gaze and was almost as shocked as she, because he knew Elliot was married and he knew that was not Kathy and they looked very chummy.

"Who's that with Elliot?" He whispered, leaning closer to her.

She broke her stare and looked into Ryan's eyes. "Lydia Whittington."

"From the case?" He was incredulous.

She looked back at Elliot and Lydia, who now had her hand wrapped around Elliot's bicep, nearly bare bicep, because the tee shirt sleeve was made shorter by his bulging muscles. That was it. She knew it without doubt. She knew she was going to regret the next few minutes of her life. But there was no stopping her. Elliot Stabler was the sand in her oyster, but she doubted she would ever reap a pearl from the irritation he caused in her life. Regret would be hers instead, and right now she welcomed it with open arms. She stood up and threw her napkin on the table.

"Yes. From the case. Excuse me, Ryan. I need to speak to my partner." She managed to grit out the words, softening the tone with a smile.

Taking a deep breath, she ran her hands through her hair and went to the couple. They were still laughing, but Lydia had leaned into Elliot, her head tilted up at him as though she were angling for his lips to come crashing down on hers. Newsflash, Olivia thought. The only thing that would be crashing on those lips right now was Olivia's fist, which she clenched and unclenched by her sides.

No. No. That would not do. A police officer assaulting a family member of a victim would not be good. Inhaling deeply and working to make her voice soft and free of accusation, she spoke,

"Elliot, could I have word with you, please?" Her hand rested on his shoulder as she smiled the biggest, brightest smile she could muster, knowing only he would know it was as fake as could be.

The laughter stopped. He knew that voice. He'd know it anywhere. He looked toward it, toward Olivia as his heart began to slam against his chest and the blood drained from his face.

"Liv!" He managed to croak out as he glanced back at Lydia.

"Detective Benson, how are you?" Lydia did not wait for her to answer. "Elliot, I thought I told you to come alone."

"I…uh…I…" Elliot stammered, flustered at Olivia's presence. She was beautiful even when she was furious, he thought.

"This is pure coincidence. I'm here with a date." She nodded toward Ryan and they all looked his way. He smiled and gave a salute. "Elliot didn't know I was going to be here and I sure as h…uh…I didn't know he was going to be here either." Somehow she managed another smile hoping it looked somewhat sincere. "Elliot?" She motioned for him to follow her.

Stepping to the corner of the lobby, she wasted no time lighting into him. "What the heck are you doing, Elliot? Flying solo now?" Her eyes were black as coal and flashing with the fire of her fury.

Before he could answer, she hit him up again. "Wanna tell me how you ended up with _her_? Here! Alone! Without your partner!"

"She called me and said she needed to see me. I knew you had a date…" He tried to keep his voice down, but was not doing a very good job. He was visibly shaken by this exchange, his face still void of color.

She shoved at his shoulder causing him to step back just a little. "_Needed_ to see you? Not 'I have information about the case?' So, you drop everything and go running at her beck and call? Or did you decide she might tell more if you came on to her? Or that maybe if you just go a head and…" She was on a roll now;the fully unleashed fury caused her to shake.

He grabbed her by her shoulders. "Don't say it, Olivia. Do not say it! You know it was nothing like that…"

The lines between partnership, friendship and this other thing that lay between them, blurred. She could not determine if she was out of control because he had gone off to work on the case alone without telling her, his partner, or if she were over the edge because this woman was all over him and he seemed to not only be enjoying it but encouraging it as well. The lines were invisible…so she barreled over, through and across them. Head on.

"Do I? Looks to me like you're minutes away from finding a hotel room! My, god, Elliot she was all over you, her hands roaming over you…she had her barefoot running up and down your leg! Want to tell me that was _nothing_? Would Kathy think it was _nothing_?" Her breaths were coming in short, rapid bursts and she was beginning to feel lightheaded.

She was furious. At him. And all he could think was he was holding her shoulders and it would only take a second to pull her to him and kiss her. To finally know what it was like to kiss Olivia Benson, to know what she tasted like and felt like against him. His mind was incoherent. He could not think to put words into sentences.

"Elliot! Are you even listening to me?" Her voice was loud now. People were turning to stare and she did not care.

He suddenly seemed to get his confidence back and pulled her up close to him, their faces inches apart. "How about you go on back to your date…with the Bobbsey Twin and leave Lydia Whittington to me…I'll fill you in on everything tomorrow. _Partner_." He spat the last word and released her so quickly she nearly lost her balance. Then he turned to walk away.

"Make sure you get the city government rate on the hotel room!" She seethed under her breath, loud enough that he turned around, a sarcastic grin on his lips.

Ryan had decided it was time to make sure Olivia was all right, because he could hear their voices getting louder and angrier. He came up behind her and put his hand around her back at her waist.

"Everything okay?" He looked between the two of them. Olivia glanced at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Fine." How she managed to smile, she did not know.

Wanting to snatch Olivia away from him and beat the crap out of him for touching her, for her kissing him, Elliot glared at Ryan. Then he turned his gaze on Olivia and winked at her.

"Appreciate the tip." He strode off, back to Lydia.


	7. Exposed

**A/N: I'm going to use my little opportunity here to pontificate on how much I...no, just kidding. Thanks to all who are reading, and of course, we appreciate the reviews. Here's the chapter. -XOC for BenslerXOC**

**Chapter Seven: Exposed**

**The Black Pearl Seafood - Friday, June 27 – 9:30 p.m.**

Ryan escorted Olivia back to their table. She was now especially quiet and even though they'd become closer over the past couple months, he wasn't quite sure how to treat this situation. Elliot had obviously put her in a very awkward position. He knew that they were close. After being partners for nearly a decade, they would protect each other at any cost, but it looked like Elliot was taking that blue line too far.

"Liv? You ready to go?" He didn't want to force her to stay in an environment that was now tainted.

Olivia was trying very hard not to look back over at Elliot and Lydia because they sure weren't paying her any attention. She looked up at Ryan and smiled, "No. We were having a great time before all of that," she waved her hand motioning toward Elliot and Lydia Whittington. "Weren't we?"

Ryan grinned, "Yeah, yeah we were."

Olivia was hesitant, "Um, Ry? Listen, could you…do you think maybe you could not mention what you saw…Elliot with Mrs. Whittington…I just…I'd hate…" She was stumbling all over herself, not exactly sure how to ask.

Ryan got the gist and saved her from having to spell it out for him. "Don't worry about, Liv. I don't gossip. I'm sure…well, it's none of my business, and I'm not looking to jam up your partner. Stabler's a good guy...although I'm not sure what all that is about."

"Thanks," Olivia reached across the table and touched Ryan's hand that was gripping his glass of water. "I really appreciate it. I just…" She shook her head. "Doesn't matter. Enough about him…about work…you were telling me about your plans for tomorrow?"

Ryan took a swallow of his water, replaced the glass and nodded. "Yeah, I thought maybe if you didn't have plans you'd like to join me. It's nice out. Should be sunny. My brother's firm owns the house and it's right on the beach. He had it reserved for tomorrow and Sunday but something came up and he asked if I'd want to use it."

Olivia brightened immediately. She loved the beach. She had this weekend off. Well, she wasn't technically on call, but she knew that being the lead on this case could mean a call at anytime. But given the intensity of the case, a trip out to Long Island was exactly what she needed. Even if she got pulled back into work, she wouldn't be too far. "So, are you leaving in the morning?"

"Yeah, I thought early. Seven? That way, even if we hit some traffic, we're there well before nine. Maybe get some breakfast, head to the house, and then right out to the beach. It's a four bedroom, and it would just be the two of us. There's plenty of room," Ryan was sure to clarify because he didn't want Olivia to think that his intentions were anything other than having some company and having a good time.

She smiled. She thought it was cute how he still seemed to get a little nervous around her. She expected it had something to do with a confession he'd made during their second dinner together. He'd told her that he'd always had a bit of a crush on her but was a little too intimidated to ask her out. He said it had less to do with her seeming unapproachable and more to do with her partner who was always around. Olivia thought it was cute that he would think Elliot would care; nonetheless, Ryan said the guy intimidated him. He admitted that there were several guys who'd mentioned Stabler's overprotective presence when it came to Olivia. She'd assured Ryan that her personal life was just that—personal and that Elliot was her partner at work, and yes, also a friend, but she could decide who she saw outside of work, _thanks very much_.

"That sounds like fun. Listen, I'm not working this weekend but I am lead on this case so even though I'm not technically on call…"

"You are on call…I know. Don't worry. If you needed to get back, I'll make sure you get there. I just…I think we could have a lot of fun. Grill out, catch some sun. The water should be fairly nice. Maybe play some cards," he laughed, "I don't know...watch old movies."

"Ryan, thank you. It sounds great. I suppose if I let Munch and Fin know…everything should be fine. They're on this weekend. So, um, you'll pick me up?"

Ryan's grin spread from ear to ear. "Absolutely. Seven sharp?"

Olivia nodded, "Perfect."

Their check was brought while they chatted about what they could do during their weekend at the beach. Olivia had failed to notice Elliot glancing over at them several times, but Lydia certainly didn't.

"You make it a habit of keeping an eye out on your partner even after hours, Detective?" Her tone was entirely too friendly for Elliot who now knew exactly what Olivia was referring to when she said Lydia was _all over him_. He thought the innocent flirtation was fun. Lydia was incredibly attractive, and he'd always had a soft spot for blondes. In fact, until Olivia, it was usually only blondes that turned his head. "Looks like she's snagged herself a younger man. Good for her."

It was those last words that cut deep. Olivia seemed to be all over the place. Moss was a good ten or fifteen years older, O'Halloran had to be at least five years younger. And there she was—touching his hand, smiling, laughing. Elliot took the last swig of his drink and put down the glass. He turned his focus back to Lydia and smiled, "Won't last long."

"Oh no?" Lydia smirked, "Your partner is a beauty. But she's not getting any younger, and that is one good looking man. If I were her, I would hold on to him."

Elliot bristled. He thought about Olivia's complaints about dating over the years. It was almost always, _he doesn't understand my job_, _he's too interested in my job_, _he doesn't understand my hours_, etc. O'Halloran certainly understood her job. He knew her hours. God help him if she fell for Ryan before he had a chance to tell her how he feels. He didn't know why he behaved the way he did when Olivia approached him—when what he really wanted to do was kiss her, hold her, tell her that he would do anything to make her happy. It seemed for every step he took forward, he was jogging backwards by two.

He glanced back over at their table and they were gone. His eyes darted to the door. They were on their way out, Ryan's fingers entwined with hers. He didn't know what made him do it, but he knew he had to do something.

"Lydia, excuse me one moment. I just need to…" he looked toward the door. "I just need to tell Benson something before she leaves."

Lydia flashed a blinding smile, and she nodded. As soon as Elliot was out the door, she rolled her eyes. She knew her way out of further inquiry into her mother-in-law's hospital visits was the sexy detective. She noticed the way Detective Benson has been looking at her, and Lydia was no airhead. She was sharp and quick and she knew that she needed to get one of them on her side. Elliot seemed so drawn in by her flirtatiousness, she knew he was the key.

"Hey, Liv!" Elliot caught up to Olivia and Ryan, and they both stopped in their tracks. "O'Halloran," he nodded at Ryan.

"Yes, Elliot?"

He could tell by her tone that Olivia was not in the mood, so he would make this short before he made it worse. "Listen, you gonna be around this weekend in case something comes of this meeting with Lydia?"

Olivia ran her fingers through her hair and took in a deep breath. He had to be kidding. He was still trying to convince her that this was an interview. In a seafood restaurant. On a Friday night. "I'll be out of town with Ryan." She squeezed Ryan's hand that was still holding on to hers and leaned into him. "If you really need me, call—but if it can wait until Monday, I'd really appreciate that. Fin and Munch are working the case this weekend. I'll give one of them a call tonight and let them know I'll be gone. If you really get a break in the case, call them.I think they can handle it," she said with a tone of sarcasm that had Elliot's blood boiling. "Just enjoy your weekend, Elliot. And your date." Her last words were biting and said with a tone of disgust that made Elliot flinch.

She turned before he could say anything and even though every fiber of his being wanted to grab her arm and spin her around, he let her go. He just watched as the pair headed down the street, fingers entwined. Olivia didn't look back and Elliot couldn't turn away.

**Hither Hills, Long Island - Saturday, June 28 – 8:30 a.m.**

When they pulled up to the beach house, Olivia's mouth dropped open. She could only tear her eyes away from the house for a moment to look at Ryan's equally surprised expression. He'd picked her up that morning, and they'd decided to forgo breakfast for coffee and cinnamon rolls so they could get the beach right away.

"Wow, Ryan. I thought you said this was a cottage?"

He just shook his head, "Well, yeah. That's what my brother said."

It was a grand, two-story house constructed of gray stone and brick. It was all windows and angular points. Olivia had never been so intrigued by a house.

She looked back at Ryan again and smiled, "So, here's hoping neither of us gets called into work!" She laughed and so did Ryan. She'd called Fin last night after she'd arrived home to let him know where she'd be for the weekend. He said not to worry. If they needed her, they would call but that he and Munch had plenty to do and unless something new came up, she should just relax while she could and have a good time.

Ryan was looking forward to a weekend with Oliviato really get to know her better. He had so much fun with her, and he honestly couldn't believe that she was willing to spend this much time with him. He knew that he was a catch. He'd never had trouble with confidence in the dating arena before, but Olivia always seemed just slightly out of reach; not to mention Elliot's obvious protectiveness worked to keep men away from her just by his intimidating presence.

They left everything in the car and walked in through the front. After passing a small, tastefully decorated foyer, they entered the great room. It had a two-story ceiling that made it large and airy. The floor to ceiling windows looked out onto the pool and just beyond, the ocean. The floors were hardwood and the furniture was large and overstuffed. There were books everywhere but otherwise, it was sparsely decorated.

"Ryan, this is so…thank you so much for inviting me," Olivia's smile was huge. She was glued to the window.

"I wouldn't want to be here with anyone else, Liv. Why don't you look around, and I'll go grab our stuff?"

"Oh, I can help," she offered as she moved toward him.

Ryan smiled, "I got it. Go pick a room."

"Ok," Olivia's eyes brightened and she headed off down the hall in the direction of the stairs.

By the time Ryan unloaded the car, Olivia was nowhere to be found. He made his way up the stairs and heard a rustling in the bedroom in the corner on the Oceanside of the house. "Liv?" he knocked on the door and pushed it open when he heard her answer.

Olivia was stretched out on the bed, on her stomach, looking out the window to the sweeping expanse of the ocean in front of them.

She turned to see Ryan standing in the door with a huge grin on his face and patted the space on the bed next to her.

"Join me."

Ryan made his way over and climbed up onto the bed next to Olivia but left several inches between them. She turned her head to face him and smiled, "Just give me a moment. I am dying to get out into that sun but this is nice—just watching the waves."

Ryan turned his gaze back to the ocean in front of them and wished he could preserve this moment with her. She seemed to be so relaxed, so happy. He let his eyes drift back over to her. She was incredibly beautiful, inside and out. He could understand why so many men tried to get near her.

Olivia turned her eyes back to Ryan and let out a deep sigh, "Ok. Let's go."

Ryan headed out to the bedroom on the opposite side of the hall while Olivia unpacked her bag. She rarely got the chance to lounge around in the sun, and she was looking forward to relaxing and working on her tan. She pulled out her solid black bikini. It certainly showed a lot of skin, but she wasn't fond of tan lines. The bandeau top and boy shorts allowed her to feel covered without leaving her crisscrossed with lines. She undressed, neatly folded her clothes and slipped into the suit. She pulled out her poppy-colored tunic and pulled it overtop of her suit. She slid into her flip-flops, grabbed her sunglasses, cell phone, and suntan lotion and headed out of the room.

She made her way downstairs and saw Ryan standing by the pool. He was dressed in brown trunks with beige stripes along the sides and a pair of sunglasses. Olivia passed through the sliding door and couldn't help but admire him. He was much smaller than Elliot. He was several inches shorter and not nearly as broad. He did spend time running, though. She could tell by his long, lean muscles. He had a slight tan that gave him a healthy glow without looking over-baked. It was nice to finally see what she'd been feeling overtop his clothes these past couple of months, but it did nothing to help her self-imposed restraint. She hadn't been with anyone since Kurt, and she definitely had the itch.

"Hey, Liv," Ryan turned around when he heard the door open. She looked cute in her red top and big sunglasses. "So, you want to hang at the pool or go down to the beach?"

"Let's stay here for now. It's a nice view of the ocean. I wouldn't mind swimming some laps and then laying out in the sun for a bit." Olivia looked around and picked a lounge chair in the sun. She tossed her bottle of sunscreen on it and Ryan walked over to her, two towels in hand that he grabbed from a closet off the deck.

Olivia grabbed the hem of her cover-up and pulled it over her head. Ryan's mouth fell open. She was drop-dead gorgeous.

"Hey, Ry," Olivia picked up the bottle of lotion and waved it in front of him, "Do you mind."

He tried to keep from smiling too much, "Sure."

After an hour in the pool and an hour out, Olivia could feel the sun beating into her skin. She and Ryan had spent the time swimming, talking, and dozing off. She was just stepping back into the pool when her cell rang. Ryan handed it to her and joined her against the wall in the shallow end.

"Benson," Olivia looked toward Ryan. "Ok…yes, sir…yes…I'll be there…by three…no problem…see you there."

Olivia sighed and set her phone back from the edge of the pool but still within reach. She moved toward Ryan who was in the center of the pool of now. "That was Cragen. He needs me back at the house tomorrow by three. We have a press conference at five with Commissioner Morris, the Chief of Ds, and the mayor."

Ryan smiled, "It's ok, Liv. When do you want to be back?"

Olivia shrugged, "I should leave here at noon. That will give me enough time to get back to my apartment, change and get down to the precinct."

"No problem. That still gives us the morning to spend together."

Olivia wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "And this afternoon…and tonight."

Ryan leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. She felt his hands sliding around her back to pull her closer, and she moved hers from his shoulders up to his face to deepen the kiss. She knew she should stop this now before it led to more. She had decided after Moss that she wouldn't jump too quickly into another serious relationship, and sex was a complication she didn't need right now.

"Ryan, we should…"

He finished for her, "Stop?"

She rested her cheek against his and nodded, "I'm sorry."

"Hey, Liv," he grasped her shoulders and pulled back to look into her eyes, "I didn't bring you here hoping for…I mean…of course, I want to…with you…but…that wasn't my…" His nervousness was evident in his mumbling, and Olivia kissed him again to save him from further embarrassment.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just. I was in a relationship a while back that…"

"Moss?"

Olivia dropped her head and leaned into him, "Oh God, everyone knows about that?"

Ryan chuckled, "Well, the guys tend to keep track of who you're dating Liv but yeah, that one made its way around the rumor mill after Tucker made a scene. That guy's a jerk."

She laughed, "Which one? Sorry. Tucker is a jerk. Anyway," she lifted her head. "I promised myself I would take my next relationship a bit more slowly…I just…"

"Liv, stop explaining yourself. I'm just happy you let me spend time with you, and kissing you every once in a while isn't so bad either." He was also thrilled that she referred to what they had as a _relationship_.

Olivia kissed him again. No, kissing him wasn't bad at all.

Their weekend was relaxed, full of laughter and devoid of complications. She felt rested and ready for work by the time noon rolled around the next day. After an evening of barbequing, Scrabble, and several old movies—she was starting to feel better about Ryan and pushed Elliot's evening with Lydia out of her mind.

**Benson Residence - Sunday, June 29 – 1:12 p.m.**

The drive back was fun. Olivia leaned back in her seat and took sips of her tea while Ryan talked about his family. He and his brother were very close even though his brother is ten years his senior. Olivia thought that was the perfect opportunity to find out exactly how old Ryan is. She knew he was younger but she wasn't sure how much younger.

"So, um, how old is your brother?" She took another sip of her iced tea and shifted slightly in her seat.

Ryan laughed, "I'm thirty-six, Liv. Don't worry. You aren't robbing the cradle."

Olivia's mouth fell open, "Oh and you assume I'm older?"

Ryan smiled and winked and Olivia grumbled, "Maybe I should be dating your brother."

She smiled when Ryan started to laugh again, "I'm sure his wife would love that."

They arrived at Olivia's apartment and unloaded the car. Just as Ryan was balancing his fountain drink on the trunk, so he could pick up her bags, a car blew by blaring its horn, startling Olivia enough that she reached for the trunk to steady herself. In the process, her hand hit the icy cola and knocking over into Ryan. The cold liquid ended up running down the front of Ryan's shorts and onto his legs.

"Shit! Ryan. I am so sorry," she winced as she watched Ryan adjust to the cold and she bent down to pick up the now empty cup.

"No prob, Liv but I think I'll be seeing the inside of your shower sooner than expected."

Olivia laughed and grabbed her bag that was near Ryan's feet, "Come on. You jump in the shower; I'll get changed for my press conference."

Ryan reopened the trunk to grab his bag, thankful that he had an extra pair of shorts and a tee shirt packed away.

Once inside, Ryan, who had been to Olivia's apartment numerous times, headed straight for the bathroom.

"Ry," Olivia called out to him, "there are fresh towels in the small linen closet on your right.

"Thanks, Liv. I'll just be five minutes." The cola had already formed a sticky layer on his skin causing the hairs on his legs to pull when he walked. He wondered what this stuff was doing to his insides if it did this to his outsides and thought maybe he would take Olivia's suggestion to switch to iced tea.

Olivia tossed her mail on her counter and then made her way back to her bedroom. The shower was already running. She tossed her bag beside her bed and headed toward her closet. She picked out her best black suit and a deep purple, silk shell with a delicate scalloped collar to wear underneath. She pulled out her black heels and tossed everything on her bed.

She was just about to pick out her jewelry when her cell rang.

It was Elliot.

"Benson."

"_Liv, it's me. I want to fill you in on my talk with Lydia. Are you home? I'm on my way to come and get you. Thought we could just go over some things before we need to be at the house."_

Olivia glanced at her alarm clock. It was just now a little after one and she wasn't supposed to meet Cragen until three.

"Yeah, I'm here. What's your ETA? I need to get ready."

"_Pulling up now."_

Olivia glanced at her bathroom door. _Perfect!_ Ryan's in the shower, she isn't ready yet, and Elliot could show at any moment.

"Fine," she flipped the phone shut and looked around her room. The water shut off in the bathroom and Olivia knocked.

"Yeah?"

"Ryan, do you mind changing out here? Elliot's on his way up and I need to get ready."

Ryan opened the door. He was dripping wet and holding his bag in one hand and the knot in the towel, which was slung around his waist, in the other.

"No problem."

Olivia smiled and grabbed her clothes from the bed, "Thanks." Before closing the door, she looked back, "Just let him in if he gets here before I get out."

Ryan made his way over to her bed to toss his bag down and then realized he'd grabbed the wrong one. He had two identical duffels with him, one black and one navy. He'd grabbed the black one when he'd meant to grab the navy one. This one was full of sunscreen, toiletries and damp swim trunks, and he'd left his dirty clothes in a pile on the floor of her bathroom.

There was a loud knocking at the front door. Ryan froze. Elliot. He smiled and shook his head. _Just great!_ Someone must've let him into the building. He headed for the front door, still dripping wet, his towel wrapped around his waist. He checked the peephole. Sure enough, Elliot, hands on his hips and waiting.

When he opened the door, he tried his best to stand behind it. He could only hope for the best at this point because he suddenly felt very exposed. He stepped out from behind the door and opened it fully to let Elliot inside. He tightened his grip on his towel and didn't say a word.

Elliot just stood there.


	8. One Day

**_A/N: Thanks for hanging with us. I (Bensler) have a had another rough week...car in the shop for the second time for complete tranmission overhaul in two weeks. Borrowed my Mom's car Wednesday and had just dropped her off when two blocks from her house a guy ran a stop sign. Totaled her car, spun me nearly around in a circle, neck and shoulder pain, spent 4 hours in the ER...this is what national healthcare will be like, only much worse...got meds that put me in lala land and finally was able to finish chapter 8 and Matters. Oh, BTW, there is someone out there with a story called 'Matter (no 's') of the Heart)...please don't confuse mine with that one. Hope you guys like this chapter...appreciate all the comments/reviews/encouragement. XOC has me nervous...she said she knows 'just how she is going to fix this'...and Lord only knows what that means she will leave _me_ to 'fix'! LOL! " ) Benlser_**

Chapter 8 One Day

**Benson Residence - Sunday, June 29 – 1:40 p.m.**

Elliot just stood there. Staring. At Ryan O'Halloran standing basically naked in Olivia's apartment. He was trying to decide if he was more surprised that Ryan O'Halloran was standing basically naked in Olivia's apartment or that even though he had let Olivia know he was on the way up, she had shown no discretion or concern about having a naked man answer her door. Fighting to keep his anger level under control, his hands fisted beside him and he argued with himself over where would be the best place to punch Ryan. The younger man was much shorter and nowhere near built like Elliot. He was positive one punch would put him out for the count.

Ryan stared back, words completely failing him. He realized he needed to speak, to try and explain just why he was standing there at the door with only a towel wrapped around him. Elliot looked down at Ryan's feet, noticing the carpet was becoming soaked from the water running down Ryan's legs. He looked back up at Ryan and continued staring, his blue eyes narrowed with rage. Ryan did not know him that well, but he recognized the emotion in his stormy eyes and knew he was mad.

He had always been a bit intimidated by Elliot. Though Ryan had a good build and was fit and muscular, he simply was not a big man. He was only five foot nine and that was stretching it. Elliot at just over six feet was huge in comparison not to mention that he was built like a tank. He had heard the stories about his rages and had seen his temper a couple of times at crime scenes. But, now that he and Olivia were dating…or seeing each other…or whatever it was they were doing, he knew he was not on Elliot Stabler's friend list and at the moment, that intimidation felt more like panic than anything else.

"Uh…Elliot…hi…Liv said to let you in…uh…this is not what…what it looks like…I…uh…" Ryan was stumbling all over the words while gripping his towel tightly with one hand, gesturing wildly with the other and all the while wondering why he felt the need to explain anything to Elliot. Maybe it was the hard, icy glare or the hands at his side clenching into fists.

Elliot simply grunted and continued to stare at him. "Where's Olivia?"

"She's…in the bathroom…getting ready…uh…should be out soon," Ryan explained.

In the bathroom. Where O'Halloran obviously had just come from. They must have been in there. Together. Okay, Stabler. Stop. Don't even go there. Why they heck did he not take the time to dress before opening the door? It was like throwing it in his face that he and Olivia were together. Elliot felt the anger rising within him as his heart pounded against his chest.

"Listen…I…can I ask…uh…you a really big favor?" Ryan walked over to the duffle bag and rifled through it with one hand. "I grabbed the wrong bag. My clean stuff is in the duffle bag in my trunk. This has my wet swim trunks and towel. Would you mind going down to get the other bag for me?"

Elliot wanted to tell him no, but he figured the quicker he could get this guy dressed the easier this situation would be when Olivia finally finished getting ready. "Yea…sure."

Ryan continued going through the bag and then suddenly stopped. "Crap! My keys are in my shorts that I left in the bathroom." He looked toward the bedroom and the closed bathroom door beyond.

"You don't have any clean clothes? They're locked in your car?" Elliot repeated, nodding slowly.

"Yea…we just got back…and Liv spilled a drink all over me…I…" He trailed off as Elliot moved toward him.

Elliot shut the door to the apartment and walked into Olivia's bedroom. "Liv's probably got something around here you can wear."

"What are you doing?" Ryan asked, as Elliot brushed past him, incredulous that he seemed to know his way around so well.

Elliot stopped at the chest of drawers on the wall just inside the room and bent to open the bottom drawer. He pulled out a pair of sweat pants he knew were his and a tee shirt and threw them at Ryan. Just, as Ryan caught the clothes, the bathroom door opened and Olivia stepped out, dressed to a tee.

Elliot could not help but admire her. His eyes traveled down and then back up her body. Her black suit was tailored perfectly showing off every curve. The jacket stopped at her waist, accentuating her figure. Her badge was clipped to the band of the skirt whose hem came just above her knees. Her tanned, bare legs stretched into black heels. The purple blouse contrasted with her olive skin. A gold chain she did not normally wear hung around her neck and long, dangling, gold earrings adorned her ears. Her hair was styled just so, her makeup was fresh and he could not help but think she was only going to a press conference, yet she was gorgeous.

"Ryan! Elliot!" The look on her face was one of pure shock.

"Grabbed the wrong bag…no clothes in here." Ryan stood there holding the clothes Elliot had thrown at him while making sure the towel stayed around him.

All of a sudden Olivia burst out laughing. Hysterically. The whole scene was like something out of a movie. The sight of Ryan still wet, clad only in a towel and Elliot standing in her bedroom had the potential of being something _not _so funny and she was well aware of that from the midnight blue color of Elliot's eyes. His eyes changed color with each and every mood and emotion and she knew what every single one represented. That midnight blue represented extreme emotional upset and anger. Scratch that. Fury. She knew Elliot and she knew he had made immediate assumptions and jumped to wrong conclusions. The emotion in his eyes betrayed his rather calm exterior.

"Glad you find this so amusing." Ryan smiled slightly and brushed past Olivia into the bathroom to dress.

"I'm sorry, Ry." She reached out and touched his arm as he went by and managed to speak while still laughing as he shut the bathroom door.

"So…guess you guys are an item, now, huh?" Elliot wished he could learn to keep his mouth shut. He sounded like a jealous lover and he had no holds on her. Not yet. He kept thinking 'one day'. One day they would be together, but the way things looked right now, he may never have a chance. Between the fury he had been holding in and the jealousy and now fear that washed over him, he suddenly felt nauseous.

"An item?" Olivia had quit laughing and now the remnant of the smile left her face as she raised her left eyebrow, her brown eyes connecting with his blue ones.

"Yea…you don't have a nearly naked guy in your apartment for nothing." He tried to sound detached but knew he failed miserably. His stomach was roiling.

"Elliot…I…" She sighed deeply. "You know…I am not even going to pretend that I owe you an explanation, but I will say this…things are _not_ always as they seem." She stared at him and then shook her head.

As she started past him to the living room, he grabbed her and pulled her to him. "Then just what are they, Olivia?" The words came out in a low hiss.

She jerked away from him, her anger soaring in response to his, just as Ryan came out of the bathroom wearing Elliot's sweat pants and a rather large black tee shirt with 'FBI – New York Field Office' stamped across the front in bold white letters. Porter's shirt. Olivia glanced at Ryan and then glared at Elliot. She felt the anger emanating from him and intuitively knew it was fueled by Ryan in _Porter's_ shirt. She was not in the mood to deal with this right now. Or ever.

"I'll wash these and get them back to you tomorrow." Ryan stuffed his dirty clothes into the duffle, zipped it and stood up, holding it by its handles.

"That's fine." She smiled at him and then turned to Elliot. "We need to go or Cragen will have our heads."

They all walked out together and Olivia went with Ryan to his car. Elliot got in their cruiser and watched them in the rear-view mirror. They were laughing and talking. Then Olivia kissed him on the cheek and turned away, but Ryan caught her and pulled her back to kiss her lips, quickly. Elliot gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white. Mentally kicking himself for letting things fester between he and Kathy for so long without doing something about it, he slammed his hands against the steering column causing the horn to blow just as Olivia opened the passenger door. She slid in, glaring at him.

"Sorry…didn't mean to blow the horn," he shrugged.

"Not one word, Elliot. Do not say one word." Her words were spoken in a clipped staccato. She latched her seatbelt, folded her arms under her breasts and looked out the passenger window.

**SVU Squad Room - Sunday, June 29 – 3:00 p.m.**

Not a word was spoken between the two partners on the ride to the station. Elliot started to say something in the elevator but Olivia had given him such a scathing look, he quickly shut up. Munch and Fin were already there and Cragen was sitting on the edge of Fin's desk. When Olivia and Elliot got settled, he went over his notes with the four detectives, making sure everything was in order and up to date for the press conference.

Elliot kept glancing at Olivia, his mind on her and Ryan, her and Porter, her and Moss. He kept thinking about how beautiful she was and how was he ever going to fix things between them. Cragen mentioned a couple of things that had come to light from Munch and Fin's digging.

They found that Esther Duvale had been married to a surgeon. They were quite wealthy. After he retired, he divorced her and married his longtime office manager and they moved out of the country. Esther had been left rather well off but when their son crashed into a family while he was DUI, the family sued. Because he was on his fathers' insurance and his father was living out of the country, the company refused to pay. The family then came after Esther's resources and she lost a vast amount of money. Her son later set her up with an investor who promised to regain her fortune. Bottom line, the investments ended up costing her nearly everything, including her home.

Upon that revelation, Cragen told Olivia and Elliot that he wanted them to re-interview Esther Duvale as soon as possible and ask if she knew the other women. Fin and Munch had found Marcy Walker's family and planned to talk to them sometime after her funeral tomorrow.

Cragen finished his briefing with them and they all headed for the conference room. On the way there, they ran into a group of U.S. Marshals, and Elliot nearly choked when he recognized Andy Eckerson. No sooner had he seen him than Andy had stopped and grabbed Olivia by the arm.

"Liv, hey!" He pulled her from their group and to the side of the hallway.

"Andy! What are you doing here?" She smiled and fell into the hug he gave her.

For some reason both groups stopped and started talking to each other. Most of them knew each other. While Elliot did not want to talk to any of them, he was glad to be able to feign interest while actually watching and hearing most of what Olivia and Andy were doing and saying. The anger that had never completely dissipated came barreling back full force.

Standing with their arms still around each other, Andy looked down into her eyes. "I'm in town for a seminar, but the boss wanted us to come to the press conference just in case the Feds get called in…you know with a Senator's mother being a victim and all."

"Oh…no one has mentioned the Feebs or Marshals yet," she frowned.

"Well, you didn't hear it from me. Listen, I was going to call you later…thought we could catch dinner one night…I'm here until Friday afternoon," his eyes searched hers and he seemed ready for the negative response he was certain she would give him.

Once upon a time, Elliot was sure she would turn him down, too. She had told him nothing about Andy when she dated him a few years ago. In fact, he had never known about it until after the fact when Andy had been assigned as lead on a kidnapping and sexual assault case that involved the Marshals and the SVU. Olivia had been the lead for SVU and the tension between she and Andy was volatile. After the case was closed Olivia had told Elliot that years ago they had been together and even planned to marry, but she finally realized how selfish he was and decided to break it off. She did, however, care deeply about him. Now, as he strained to hear her answer, he was nearly as shocked as Andy.

"Ummm…sure…dinner sounds great. Give me a call later." She pulled away from him and looked straight over and locked eyes with Elliot. She shrugged and started toward the conference room with Andy right beside her.

**16****th**** Precinct Conference Room - Sunday, June 29 – 5:00 p.m.**

The SVU crew stood with Captain Cragen on the platform and watched as Commissioner Morris, the Chief of Detectives and the Mayor came in together. After a few preliminary greetings, they compared notes and then waited until the various news reporters were assembled. Commissioner Morris took the podium and began to speak. The Chief of Ds, the Mayor, Cragen and the SVU squad stood behind him. He gave the general gist of what the press conference was about then let Captain Cragen explain in more detail that they were looking for a serial rapist and that if anyone had information to please contact the SVU hotline that had been set up.

While he was talking, Olivia noticed Kurt Moss in the crowd of reporters. He was from the Ledger and she had just broken up with him two and half months ago. He kept looking her way but she tried not to look at him. Though Fin and Cragen were between them, Elliot had also caught sight of Moss and was highly perturbed. He had already added Olivia and Andy to his thought analysis. How many men did she actually have vying for her attention, he wondered? Was he an absolute fool to think he would stand a chance?

The conference ended and people milled about talking. Elliot saw Kurt making his way to the platform and he tried to get to her before her ex did, but just as he came near, Kurt got Olivia's attention.

He pulled her away from the crowd, and asked, "Olivia…how are you?"

"I'm good, Kurt. You?" She really did not want to talk to him. The break-up had been a bit nasty and she simply had no desire to see or talk to him.

"Good. Liv…would you have coffee with me…talk things over a bit?" He asked pleadingly.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. That's just not a good idea. Uh…I need to get with my squad," she replied, nodding toward the others as she began moving that way.

Kurt caught her arm and pulled her back. "Come on, Liv…just give me a few minutes…we had something good going and I…"

"Kurt, I said 'no'," she spoke firmly, her voice rose just a bit.

No one else in the room would have ever suspected she was irate, but Elliot knew from her tone and demeanor and because he knew her. He waited, ready to pound Kurt Moss into the ground if he continued to hassle her.

"Olivia…" Kurt grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him.

She tried to jerk away, but he held her tightly. "Let go of me," she seethed, frowning deeply at him.

"Oliv…" His words were cut short by a hand on his shoulder and a quiet, menacing voice that was teeming with wrath.

"The lady said to let her go, and when a lady tells you something, Moss, you _really_ should listen," Elliot growled, leaning right into Moss's face.

"Elliot…how nice to see you again," Kurt said sarcastically as he released Olivia.

He turned to Olivia and leaned close to speak. "This is why your relationships don't last, Olivia," he smiled and glanced over at Elliot then turned away and left.

Oh, she was fuming - over Kurt's comment and Elliot's intrusion. "I don't need you stepping into my personal life, Elliot. I am perfectly capable of handling myself," she snapped, her eyes full of fire as she pushed past him to the squad room.

"Liv…Liv…Olivia," he called as he started to follow her, then thought better of it and fell back.

It seemed he could do nothing right when it came to her; especially, when it involved all her boyfriends. He rubbed his forehead with the tips of his fingers and thumb. If he had anything to do with it, one day, there would be no more boyfriends. There would be only he and Olivia. Scanning the room for Captain Cragen, he made his way to him to ask if he needed to stay. The Captain said he would see him in the morning.

Elliot was now rubbing his neck, the tension knotting his muscles. He stood for just a moment longer, contemplating whether or not to go after Olivia. Deciding against it, he instead headed home.

**Stabler Residence - Sunday, June 29 – 6:50 p.m. **

Walking into the house, Elliot was surprised to find it so quiet. He unclipped his gun and badge and put them in the lock box in the foyer. He hung his jacket up and headed down the hallway. Though the aroma of whatever dinner had been still hung in the air, the kitchen was in complete order. He noticed the light on in the oven and saw the plate covered with tin foil. After all they had discussed and fought about, after all the screaming and tears and the decision they had finally come to, he was more than taken aback that Kathy had thought to make a plate for him and leave it in the oven just like she always had. He went to the stove and opened the door. Just as he pulled the plate out, Kathy appeared and leaned against the entrance that divided the living room and kitchen. Hearing her footsteps, he looked up as he set the plate on the counter.

"Thanks," his attempt at smiling was just that, an attempt. He removed the tin foil and crumpled it into a tight ball and tossed it into the trashcan six feet away.

"Don't thank me…thank Lizzie," she responded, her face devoid of any emotion as she picked up a piece of mail on the counter and set is aside.

He nodded, then turned and put the plate in the microwave above the stove, covering it first with a paper towel. So, a twenty plus year habit isn't so hard to break after all, he thought.

She held the envelope up in the air and shook it a bit. "This is a reminder to do our taxes…remember we filed an extension because of the medical bills from the accident," she reminded him, just like she reminded him of plays and recitals and ballgames, of dental and doctor appointments and birthdays and family gatherings.

He would have to remember all those things on his own again. The sinking feeling in his stomach almost took his appetite away, but he had not eaten all day and was quite hungry. He did not doubt his…their…decision one bit; however, he knew the changes would not be easy…for any of them. He dreaded it most for the kids.

"Yea…I won't forget." This whole scene was awkward. "It's quiet. Where is everybody?" The microwave beeped and he used a dishtowel to remove the steaming plate.

Quiet. He would have to get used to that again. That had been one of the hardest things when he moved out the first time. The quiet. The silence. He went from a household bursting with the energy of four kids and their friends in and out at all times of the day and night and two adults that fought all the time, to silence. Empty silence. He hated it but had finally learned to live with it by keeping the television or stereo on 24/7.

"Dickie is out with friends, Lizzie is reading a bedtime story to Eli," she answered quietly. "Kathleen's gone back to school." She had started at Columbia during the summer session.

"Hmmm." He grunted, glancing up at her and then away.

"Find out about your apartment?" Kathy stared at him, but he could not hold her gaze.

"She will be out by next Sunday," he rubbed his hands over his face and sighed.

When he came home because Kathy was pregnant, rather than break his lease he had sublet his apartment. The girl did not have the credit rating to rent it herself and she had been good about paying, so Elliot leased it for another year. It was bringing him almost 150 extra a month and every little bit helped with five kids.

"A week," she stated, her voice barely a whisper.

When no words came to mind, he nodded again, turned and opened a drawer for eating utensils. Kathy came up behind him and put her arms around his waist. He froze, fork and knife mid-air in each hand.

"El…are you sure we are making the right decision? Can't we try just one more time? Kathy pleaded with him as she tried to unbutton his shirt.

What the heck was she doing?! His breathing became nearly non-existent, a direct opposition to his heart which was hammering against his chest. For a second he simply could not move. He was in absolute shock! Her hands began to pull his shirt and wife beater from his pants and her hand spread across his bare stomach, as she kept whispering to him, her breath hot on his back even through the material of both layers.

"Elliot, please, just one more chance. I'll do whatever you want, be whatever you need, please…just don't go," her hands slipped to his belt buckle.

Slamming the utensils down, they clattered across the counter top, the fork bouncing off of a canister and falling to the floor. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away from him, then turned around to face her.

"What are you _doing_, Kathy?" He growled, the anger rising in him. His breathing was hard and shallow. He could not believe she was doing this.

"Elliot…I don't want to lose you…please…just one more time…try…one more time," she was pretty much begging now, and she tried to pull him down into a kiss.

"No. Kathy. No. It's over. Let go." As quickly as he could peel one hand off she had grabbed him again with the other. Was she trying to bed him in hopes of another pregnancy? To trap him again? He pushed her away. Almost violently.

He put distance between them and stared at her. "Kathy…I thought we agreed on this…we're no good together…we do nothing but fight…it's not good for us and it sure not good for the kids."

"I'll change, I promise," she walked toward him again.

He held his hands up for her to stop. "No…neither of us can change. This last year has more than proved that…I'm…uh…going to go pack a bag…I'll get a hotel or something…this is over, okay. We are over, Kathy."

Fifteen minutes later, he had tucked Eli in, talked briefly to Lizzie, and Dickie, who had come home just minutes after Elliot went upstairs, and was in his jeep heading back to Manhattan. Kathy did not bother him again and said nothing when he told her he would call her tomorrow and let her know where he was staying.

**Manhattan - Sunday, June 29 – 8:45 p.m. **

He had no idea where he was going. Cragen told him the crib was off limits. He didn't want anyone to know that he and Kathy had split up again. Not yet. In the past he would have gone to Olivia but there was no way he could do that now. Casey? No. She would feel bound by friendship to tell Olivia. Munch? Fin? Again, he did not want to have to explain why he could not go home. He would just find a hotel.

Pulling up to the entrance of a decent looking hotel, he parked and went in. As the clerk, typed his information in the computer, he reached for his wallet and realized it was in his suit jacket pocket. The jacket that was hanging in the foyer of his home. The jacket he forgot to grab in his hurry to get out of the house. A quick search of his pockets turned up nine dollars and some change. Great. What the heck was he going to do now? No way was he going back to the house. Not tonight. He told the clerk what had happened and went back to his car. He sat there trying to think of what to do when he realized he was starving. He never did get to eat that plate of food.

He made his way to a small diner near the precinct and ordered a smoked turkey sandwich all the way, a large order of fries and a large Dr. Pepper. He wolfed them down in no time. As he ate the fries, dipping them in ketchup, he could not help but think of how Olivia would eat his fries. She never ordered them for herself, claiming they were much too fattening and not heart healthy food. But, then she managed to eat almost all of his. He smiled at the thought, wishing she were here to steal his fries.

"Penny for your thoughts, Detective. Especially, ones that make you smile." A vaguely familiar female voice caught his attention.

Glancing up, he laughed, "Rebecca. What are you doing here?" He motioned for her to sit down.

"A friend and I caught a movie and came in for a quick coffee. I had some notes I needed to go over for my first appointment in the morning, so he left and here I find you," she smiled and slid into the booth across from him.

"He? What kind of man leaves a woman alone at night in New York City?" He teased as he sat up straighter.

"The kind that knows how mean I can be when I don't get my way," she laughed. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Elliot smiled sadly and sighed. He explained what all had happened since he had talked to her Thursday night. When he told her about not having his wallet and no place to stay, she offered for him to stay at her place. She had a guest cottage in back that had recently been used by her brother and his wife so it had clean sheets and was ready for the next guest. He refused, she insisted. Having nowhere else to go, he finally agreed.

**Hendrix Guest Cottage - Sunday, June 29 – 11:15 p.m. **

The cottage was small but had every amenity one could possibly desire. All he wanted was a hot shower, which did wonders for him, and now he lay in a clean bed with crispy beige striped sheets and stared at the ceiling. He thought about everything that had happened tonight with Kathy. He thought about Olivia with Moss. He wondered when and where she would go to dinner with Eckerson. He could not get her and O'Halloran out of his mind, wondering just _what_ they had done this weekend.

Jealousy was twisting his gut every which way. He remembered a saying he had read somewhere: _The jealous are troublesome to others, but a torment to themselves._ He thought William Penn had written it. He was pretty sure that at times Olivia thought he was _quite_ troublesome, but he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he purely tormented himself with the thoughts of her with other men.

Then he began thinking about the case. It was a big puzzle with only tiny pieces so far. Who would rape and kill little old ladies? It was as sickening as it was frightening. He mulled over his Friday night meeting with Lydia Whittington. Olivia was right. The woman was all over him and at first he found it flattering. She was a very attractive…and wealthy. But, he was no fool and he knew she was trying to get him on her side. It appeared she would use whatever means necessary. Even sex. Her only problem was, he had no interest in _anyone_ other than his partner. None. Lydia was trying to splinter his and Olivia's theories, trying to pit them against each other on the case, either because she was guilty of something or she was trying to protect someone she knew to be guilty. She wanted to meet with him again but he had not decided whether or not he should. And he really thought he should run it by Olivia this time.

This made him think of her again. He wondered if she thought about him like he thought about her. At all. All the time. He could see her brown eyes flashing in anger, her bright smile when she was pleased. He could hear her infectious laughter and how he could know her mood from the inflections of her voice when she said his name 'Elliot' or even just 'El'. He could feel her hand upon his arm as she attempted to calm him down or swatted at him in jest. He could smell the citrus of her shampoo and the scent of her perfume. He remembered how small her hand felt when he held it, how it felt to hold her close and brush his lips against hers. He knew he would never be complete, never be content until all these things were a permanent part of his life. Until Olivia Benson was his. He fell asleep dreaming of how he would let her know he would be free soon, about how he would tell her he loved her, how he would one day ask her to marry him.

**SVU Squad Room - Monday, June 30 – 7:50 a.m.**

"Elliot called…he is going by to sign Lizzie up for soccer. Should be here by ten," Cragen stood by Olivia's desk.

"Okay. Got plenty of paperwork to finish. We'll be talking to Esther Duvale again…to see if she knew Selma Peters and/or Marcy Walker," Olivia tapped her pen on the legal pad full of notes that lay before her as she looked up at her Captain.

"Good. Also, check with Doc Warner about the injuries of all the victims being consistent and pick up the DNA analysis report. Munch and Fin are already working on the details about Walkers' murder and will talk to her family soon," Cragen smiled at her and went back to his office.

Olivia was irritated that Elliot did not call her about being late. They used to always call the other and cover for each other when Cragen wanted to know where their partner was. The last year or so they quit doing that, but recently had begun to call each other again. So what did this mean, she wondered? It meant that he knew she was still ticked about yesterday and he did not want to deal with her. That is all it meant, she told herself. She began typing out a DD5 on her computer.

About an hour later Elliot's desk phone rang. It quit. Then it rang again. This repeated five times the caller hanging up before it went to voice-mail. She had decided to lean over and answer it the next time. It quit. She went back to concentrating on her reports. Another hour passed and she had gone to the restroom. Returning, she stopped just short of their desks and stretched. Before she went to sit down, Elliot's phone rang again. She could see the caller I.D. from where she stood. It read 'The Door'. What the heck was that, she wondered? Sounded like a club. She would ask Elliot. She decided to ignore the ringing phone. After eight rings, it quit. She went around to her desk and sat down, thinking if it rings one more time she would answer.

Five minutes later it rang again. She quickly got up and went around to Elliot's desk. 'The Door' flashed across the LED panel of the phone. She picked up the receiver and answered. "Special Victims Unit. May I help you?"

There was a short pause. "Hello?" Olivia was not sure anyone was still on the line.

"Oh…I was…I was calling Elli…uh…Detective Stabler," a female voice spoke hesitantly.

Olivia was instantly on guard, her senses heightened, maybe just a little jealous over this woman from 'The Door' that was calling Elliot and using his first name.

"He's running late this morning…should be here soon. May I take a message? I'm his partner, Detective Benson." Olivia reached for a pen and post-it pad.

"Olivia? Hi. I didn't catch your voice. This is Rebecca," the voice now spoke confidently.

"Rebecca?" Olivia ran through her mind but could not think of whom this could be.

"Rebecca Hendrix. How are you?" She sounded a little too bubbly, Olivia thought.

"Rebecca? Fine. Fine. You?" As the realization as to whom was calling hit her, Olivia suddenly had to concentrate to form words into coherent sentences and then force them up her throat and through her teeth. Single words could be considered sentences, couldn't they? It was all in the inflection and intonation, right?

Why was she standing here making nice with a woman she no longer considered her friend? With a woman whom Elliot chose to go to when he needed to talk. Someone he chose over her, his best friend. Someone that she thought Elliot seemed to have an interest in at one time. Someone, of whom, she was extremely jealous.

"I'm good. Listen, have Elliot call me as soon as possible. He is not answering his cell phone and I really need to talk to him. The key to a file cabinet I need to open is on the key ring he has. I just need him to drop it by," Rebecca explained, acting as though it were just a common everyday thing for Elliot to have her keys.

"Key?" Olivia's mind was quickly becoming an abyss filled with a numbing haze. Very shortly, thinking would no longer be an option.

"Yes, I gave him the wrong set of spares," she answered.

"Wrong set?" Way to go, Olivia! You strung two words together, she thought to herself.

"Yes, I meant to give him the set with the _back_ door key, but gave him the one with the _front_ instead. So, please just have him call me when he gets in," Rebecca patiently explained

Olivia vaguely recalled something she read in a college literature class: _'Jealousy is that pain which a woman feels from the apprehension that she is not equally beloved by the person whom she entirely loves.'_ She remembered the pain of feeling like she was not enough for Elliot. He had needed someone else; someone beside her, and it had crushed her. He had brushed her aside and turned to another woman. To Rebecca. She felt that pain again. Now. Anew. She was deeply hurt once again and her imagination ran wild.

"Sure," Olivia managed to somehow reply.

She held the phone to her ear long after the click of Rebecca hanging up and the dial tone sounded. Finally, she pulled the receiver from her ear, looked at it and slowly replaced it in the cradle, staring at it. Key. Elliot had Rebecca's spare keys. To her house. Olivia's chest ached and she could barely breathe and her stomach churned and she thought she was going to die. Indeed, at this point, she thought dying might be an acceptable relief.

Five minutes later she was still sitting at Elliot's desk when he walked into the squad room. He wondered why she was not at _her_ desk, but decided to let it go and hope she had gotten over yesterday. He really could not stand being on the outs with her and was ready to smooth things over between them.

"Good morning, partner. What's up? Any new leads?" He flashed her his biggest, brightest smile as he walked up to his desk.

Olivia slowly turned and looked at him. When she did, he wished he had taken the whole day off. Her state of mental agitation was more than evident in her brown eyes gone black with a fury that he was sure he had never seen in her eyes before, at least not directed at him. Maybe at Thatcher, but not him. And he had been at the receiving end of her wrath more times than he could count, but this? This would trump anything that he had experienced before. Of that, he was positive. The question was why? Why was she in this state of rage, anger and fury?

She nodded slowly at him and smiled. But it was a smile that did not, in any way, shape or form, match the burning rage in her cold, hard eyes. "Yea…I got a _key _piece of evidence," she snapped, emphasizing the word 'key'.

His brows drew together, unsure of she where she was going with this or if she was even serious. "_Key_ piece? When? What?"

"Just a few minutes ago…phone call." She bent her head toward his desk phone, glancing at it and then back at him.

He stood silently. Waiting. Waiting for her to tell him what the heck she had found out. He ran his hands over his head and then dropped them to his waist, hands on his hips.

When she did not continue, he sighed and asked, "Who called?"

Olivia waited a moment to answer. She shrugged, looked him over, leaned back a little and pushed the review button on the caller I.D. He leaned over her to read it. 'The Door'. The sharp inhalation of breath through his nose spoke volumes. So, he _was _guilty, Olivia thought. He wondered how was he _ever_ going to explain this?

She watched his face run through the gamut of emotions. Bewilderment, enlightenment, fear, guilt, denial, resignation. The color drained from his face. He opened his mouth and nothing came out. He closed it and opened it again. Still nothing. He drew his bottom lip into his mouth and began biting on it. Next it was his cheek in his teeth.

"Let me help you out, _partner_." Pushing back from the desk, she stood and spat the last word at him. "Rebecca gave you the wrong set of keys to her house. You got the _front_ door set; she meant to give you the _back_ door set. You need to call her ASAP, _partner_."

She pushed past him and headed up the stairs. Chiding herself when she realized she was heading where he could find her, where there was no escape, she almost turned around and left the precinct. But, it was too late.

"Liv…it's not what it looks like! Liv! Olivia!" He banged his fist into the file cabinet near the stairs, did a 360º turn, shaking his hand from the pain, then barreled up the stairs after Olivia. He couldn't help but think he should have listened to his grandmother and become a priest! He was no good at dealing with women! But one day he was going to learn how to deal with one woman in particular. One day he was going to figure out Olivia Benson…and today may be that day.

eoeoeoeoeoeoeo


	9. Turning Up the Heat

**A/N: Thank you, Brynn, for helping me cut the parts that needed to go! ;-) Mwuah! **

**& Bensler, please don't kill me with the next chapter! ;-) -XOC**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Turning up the Heat**

**SVU Crib - Monday, June 30 – 8:15 a.m.**

It was always in moments of extreme stress and panic that Olivia appeared most calm. On the job, she was a rock. She could tackle any task no matter how large and imposing. She could body slam a two hundred and fifty pound perp against a brick wall and walk away relatively unscathed. She could calm a victim when even the most stoic person would fall to pieces. Somehow, her professional demeanor failed to carry over into her personal. As she sat on the bench before the lockers, she wondered how it was that she could be unwavering in the midst of chaos at work but in her personal life, allow everything to fall apart.

Elliot is married.

That was the truth doing laps around her brain.

Elliot is married.

What the hell was he doing with a key to Rebecca Hendrix's house?

Elliot is married.

Why Hendrix? Hendrix of all people?

_Elliot is married_ quickly morphed into _Elliot is with Hendrix_.

Had he separated again and not told her? Was that why he seemed so smug standing there in that restaurant with Lydia Whittington? If he was, in fact, separated, he could be dating again.

Olivia pressed her elbows into her thighs and allowed her chin to rest on her steepled hands. Of all the men in her life who couldn't seem to go away—the ones who just today seemed to be crawling out of the woodwork.—why was it that the only one she wanted was the one who couldn't seem to care less? It was pathetic. After all these years of getting to know her, of course he wouldn't want her. She was a wreck. She had nothing to offer. She wasn't even his type! He clearly had an affinity for blonds. Kathy, Dani, Rebecca—all blond.

Elliot was a good looking man. He had that _All-American_, _marine_, _cop_, _dad_, _BBQ-Master_ look about him. Just looking at his desk you could tell what kind of guy he was. He had the requisite family photos of the gorgeous kids, the pretty wife, the candid shots in the backyard, at the park, at a ballgame. She couldn't see herself fitting into any of that and yet, she still held out hope. She had hope that one he would _see_ her. It was ridiculous.

Olivia let out a deep breath when she heard Elliot's footfalls. He was just outside of the door. It was too late to run. It didn't matter anyway. It was time to give up. Pack it in. She would let him explain, break her heart, and then she would once again pick up the pieces and try to move on. She had Ryan. He was fun. She would have dinner with Andy tonight. He always knew the right thing to say to make her feel good about herself.

"What, Elliot?" she asked as he finally pushed through the door.

He didn't answer at first. He just looked at her sitting on the bench, staring at the lockers. She was just sitting there. He'd really expected to see her punching the bag, running on the treadmill. Hell, he wouldn't have been shocked to see her slamming her locker door shut over and over. But he didn't know quite what to make of her slumped posture. She was just sitting there.

"Liv…" he started as he made his way over to her. She didn't run. In fact, she didn't even move.

Elliot risked the chance of physical reprisal and sat down next to her.

"Come on, Liv. Let me explain."

"Ok."

He was stunned that she not only didn't protest, but she welcomed it.

"I, um, the thing about Rebecca is…" he was stuttering now because even though he wanted to tell her, he'd been thinking about how to get her to listen to the words he wanted to tell her and not the actual words themselves.

"Just spit it out because we have work to get back to," Olivia demanded in a monotone without looking at him.

"I left Kathy."

"Well, I should hope so if you're already shacking up with Rebecca." Again, Olivia's words were monotone.

Elliot wasn't sure how to read them or her. _Shacking up with Rebecca?_ That rubbed him the wrong way and he retaliated, "What's that supposed to mean? And what business is that of yours anyway?"

Olivia straightened her posture and turned to face him. She looked utterly defeated and somewhat rigid as if she were bracing herself for the worst. "It isn't. I'm sorry I overreacted. You know how I feel about her. The whole thing just rubbed me the wrong way. It's your life, Elliot. You can certainly see whomever you want." She shook her head and then smiled softly. "Sorry you and Kathy couldn't work things out. Maybe you'll have better luck with Rebecca. She'll probably force you to talk." Olivia chuckled but it was mirthless. She felt pathetic.

Elliot was just stunned. Olivia seemed to have given all of this a lot of thought when there was nothing going on. He shook his head in disbelief. He'd gone to Rebecca because he needed out of his marriage. He needed to tell Olivia that he was in love with her. He needed to set things in motion so that when he was ready, he would be free to tell her. What he could not do is sit next to her listening to her wish him well with a woman he had absolutely no romantic interest in at all.

"Olivia, listen to me. This has got to stop."

Olivia whipped her head around to face him. Her stomach dropped, and she could feel a nervous heat wrapping its way around her entire body. He knew. She'd been too obvious in her feelings. Her jealousy. He was going to let her down, and she would be completely humiliated.

"Elliot. Please don't say it." She was shaking her head rapidly now. She couldn't think straight. She could feel the salt of her tears stinging her eyes. "Please, don't."

"I have to because this is getting out of control. I am not with Rebecca. Nor do I want to be. I left Kathy last night. I ran into Rebecca at a deli. I was going to check into a hotel, but I left my wallet in my jacket back in Queens."

She was hearing the words but they weren't making any sense. She couldn't string the words together fast enough to comprehend what he was telling her.

"What?" she asked weakly.

"When I told Rebecca what happened, she offered me her guest cottage. That's it. I just stayed the night in her guest house, and apparently, I need to get these keys back to her. I can't leave here until I know you understand me, though."

"What?" she asked again. She had no idea what he was saying. "You're staying with Rebecca?"

"No, not _staying_, _stayed_. One night. In her guest house. Tonight, I'll have to get a hotel room."

Olivia shook her head, "I don't understand. You and Kathy are…?"

"Over." Elliot reached out and grabbed her hand. "I'll drive back after work today and get my wallet and pick up a few things. I had to get out of that house last night. I can't live in this mess I've created, we created. Kathy and I, we don't work. There's no trust there anymore, and I'm not in love with her. Haven't been for a long time."

Olivia nodded. "Why are you staying in a hotel, Elliot? You can't afford to do that."

He sighed. "I know. But, I can't go back there."

"Why didn't you come to me? You could have called me. You'll stay with me."

Elliot looked puzzled. One minute she could barely look at him, and now she was extending an invitation to stay with her.

"What?"

"You can stay with me. Until you find a place."

Elliot laughed, "Olivia, I kept my apartment. I sublet it, and the person in it will be out by Sunday."

"So, until then? Elliot, my sofa folds out. It's not like I'm home much anyway. You have five kids, Elliot. You can't go spending a fortune on a hotel in the middle of a divorce and…"

Elliot tugged at her hand and she reciprocated by placing her other hand on his knee. "The divorce will be finalized soon."

"Soon? What does that mean?"

"I saw the attorney Friday. The papers that were filed a year ago are still valid. Our attorney is drawing up an addendum to include Eli in the custody papers. We'll just have to re-file that paperwork, and it's done. He's calling Kathy today to let her know."

"Oh." Olivia started to breathe heavily. He wasn't married. He was moving out. Her hope was returning but before it could take over, Lydia's face popped into her head. "Lydia Whittington." She said the name aloud before she could stop herself.

Elliot groaned. "Liv, I'm sorry about that." He shook his head, "You were right. She is definitely hiding something. I'm sorry about the other night. In fact, I think you were right. We need to start digging into her past."

Just as Elliot was about to thank Olivia for her offer to stay on her couch, the door bounced open, and Fin poked his head in.

"I'm not lookin' cuz I'm pretty sure I don't want to see, but Cap is lookin' for ya Liv."

Just as quickly as he appeared, startling the two of them, he disappeared.

"I guess that's our cue to get back to work."

Olivia stood up and stretched her legs. Elliot watched as she opened her locker and pulled out a bottle of water. When she turned around, he was still looking at her.

"What?" she asked with a shy smile.

"You're beautiful, Olivia. I don't think I've ever told you that before."

Her hand stilled on the cap to the bottle, and she froze. His words hit her out of left field, and she wondered if he was starting early on a new round of man whoring around town. She'd heard the rumors during his first separation and even witnessed some of his flirting first hand. She didn't, however, expect him to hit on her.

"Um, Elliot?"

Elliot stood up and placed himself between her and the door. She was now trapped between the lockers and Elliot himself and every muscle in her body tensed. He suddenly felt like he'd misread her signals and pulled back a little.

"You are beautiful person, Olivia. I know Cap is waiting, but I just wanted to say thank you. Thanks for being here for me."

"Olivia, are you listening to me?" He was still smiling as he slid one hand down the locker and gently massaged the back of her neck. Just the brush of his calloused fingers against her skin was enough to cause her hairs to stand on end. She opened her mouth to say something—words that she hoped would make sense—but before she could, his lips were on hers.

He pressed his body against hers and strengthened his grip on the back of her neck. She could feel his tongue in her mouth. Before she could pull away to assess and analyze and generally over-think what was going on, she dropped her water bottle and her hands wrapped around him.

It was the instant that she moaned into his kiss that Elliot knew. He'd taken a chance. Then, without waiting for a response, he'd taken what he wanted. It had usually worked out for him in every other aspect of his life, so he took the plunge and kissed her.

The door banged open once again startling the two detectives from the best first kiss either had ever had, leaving both disappointed that it was so brief.

"Liv, the Cap is on a tirade. You better get yo' ass down there now."

Elliot stepped aside as Olivia discreetly wiped at the corners of her lips as she picked up her water. She had no time to even glance at the expression on Elliot's face after what they'd just shared. She made her way downstairs and into the captain's office.

After a short pause, Elliot walked toward the door but Fin placed himself in front of it.

Elliot waited for Fin to say something and when he didn't, he said, "What, Fin?"

"What do you mean _what_? Elliot, I'm not messing around so listen to me. You got my girl all upset downstairs and then I come up here and you got her pinned to the lockers, face glued to hers. Last I checked, you were married. Don't go screwing around with her because if you break her and she leaves again, I'm coming after you. You got that?"

Elliot crossed his arms and his chest puffed out as if all on autopilot. Who was Fin to tell him how to treat Olivia?

"Why don't you mind your own business?"

Fin scoffed, "She is my business. Man…" He shook his head. "Look, all I'm sayin' is, I've spent more time with her this past year than you have. Ever since Eli was born, you been busy. I get that. I just don't want to see her get hurt. She's been through enough lately without you messing with her head."

"I left Kathy, Fin."

Fin scratched his neck and then shrugged, "Well good for you man, but that's happened before."

"No!" Elliot was yelling now. "Before—she left me. I don't even know why I'm defending myself to you."

Fin stepped aside, leaving the exit unblocked.

"I know Liv can take care of herself, but I know how she looks at you man. If anyone had the power to really tear her apart, it's you."

Fin could see the pained look on Elliot's face. He didn't much care for Elliot but he'd grown to love Olivia like a sister over the years. If Elliot was what she wanted, then he just better not screw her over.

"Just consider yourself warned, man."

Elliot nodded and headed back down to the bullpen. He didn't take threats from anyone, but he knew that Fin was only looking out for Olivia. He could hardly blame the guy for doing exactly what he would do.

**SVU Cragen's Office - Monday, June 30 – 8:39 a.m.**

Olivia rushed into Cragen's office worried about his reaction to her being so late. She was still reeling from the kiss Elliot had given her, and it occurred to her on the way down the stairs that he'd never accepted her offer to stay with her. There were so many things to do with Elliot spinning through her head that she didn't even register the other person standing just inside of Cragen's office until after she'd plopped down in a seat.

"Ehem, Detective Benson, I'm sure you remember Deputy U.S. Marshal Eckerson?"

Olivia's eyes widened, and she turned her gaze to follow Cragen's. There, leaning against the far wall, was none other than Andy Eckerson. Exactly what kind of personal hell had presented itself? Andy had told her yesterday that he may be assigned to the case, but she hadn't expected it to come about so soon.

Within the span of two days, she's had multiple exes thrust into her path, and then her partner goes and kisses her with no warning, no explanation. God was laughing at her.

"Hey, Andy. I didn't realize you'd be here today." Her voice was sincere because she was. She truly did like Andy, and for many years she was sorry it never worked out between them.

"You look great, Liv," he smirked and then looked back to Cragen, leaving Olivia to shift nervously in her chair.

She needed to concentrate on the task at hand, but she could still feel Elliot's lips on hers. She could still taste him.

"Olivia, the Brass has called in the aid of the U.S. Marshals," Cragen said, displeased that his team was already being asked to accommodate the feds.

"But, we don't even have a fugitive to apprehend, yet. Why would…"

Andy cut her off and Olivia showed her annoyance by glaring at him. This did not go unnoticed by Cragen.

"Liv, one of the victims was the mother of a state senator who has very strong connections to Washington…"

"I know that," she snapped. "I don't understand why you are stepping in so early on in the investigation?"

Andy rolled his eyes and tried not to smile. He loved Olivia's angry demeanor. It brought back fond memories, but he knew better than to stir the pot, "The Marshals have gotten some pressure to aid in this investigation so that when the perp is caught, he's apprehended and brought back alive. The last thing anyone wants is to have this three ring circus fall flat by dragging in a dead perp."

"I don't plan on gunning the guy down, Andy."

"I know that," Andy turned to Cragen, "your captain knows that, but these orders come from above. Nothing we can do about it. I thought you would appreciate the fact that I volunteered for the job since we already know each other so well." He smiled when he looked back over at Olivia.

"Yeah, ok," she consented. Andy was right. It could be worse. She could have to work with someone who didn't know how she operates, and that would be worse than having to put up with Andy and Elliot together.

"Liv, you'll be working with Andy on this. I'll reassign Elliot to rotate out with Fin and Munch."

Olivia's mouth dropped open, "But Cap…"

"No _buts_, Benson. It's you and Eckerson. Send Elliot into my office when you see him."

**SVU Squad Room - Monday, June 30 – 8:57 a.m.**

Olivia rushed out of Cragen's office and headed straight for Elliot. He was sitting at his desk, looking over some files when he felt Olivia's hand brush the back of his neck. It happened so quickly, he didn't have time to savor her touch before it was gone.

"Elliot, Cragen needs to see you in his office."

She didn't look happy but he could not tell if she was angry at him or about something else. Then he noticed Andy, who had made his way over to the coffee.

"What's Eckerson doing here?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, "He's here to help me apprehend the fugitive."

Elliot crossed his arms, "They are aware that we don't even have a suspect yet, right?"

She nodded. "Elliot, Captain has partnered me with him."

Elliot shook his head violently, "No way. No!" His voice was rising steadily and Olivia's hand gripped his forearm causing Elliot's voice to immediately lower into a stage whisper. "Olivia, he almost got you shot the last time you worked with him."

"El, I…" she looked over to Andy who was chatting away with Munch and then back to Elliot. The look in his eyes made her want to touch his face, kiss him again, but instead she just took a half-step closer and whispered, "Maybe this is what we need." She could feel Elliot tense under his hand that was still gripping his arm. "After what just happened…"

"Liv," Elliot swallowed hard realizing that they were standing in the middle of the bullpen, and they couldn't be in a worse place for what he wanted to do to her.

"No, Elliot, this will give us a chance to really focus on this case." She wanted to know if he would take up her offer to sleep on her sofa even after whatever it was that just happened. "You'll come home with me tonight, right?"

He smiled and nodded. "I will. Thank you, Liv. My apartment will be ready by Sunday."

"Okay. As long as you're with me until then." Olivia glanced over her shoulder when she heard Andy approaching. "Oh and Elliot, you have my permission to beat the hell out of him if he gets me shot."

With a smirk that Elliot was dying to kiss off her face, Olivia took a step back and made room for Andy.

"So, Stabler, looks like I'll be stealing your partner."

**SVU Squad Room - Monday, June 30 – 9:31 a.m.**

"Olivia, you and Andy heading out to talk to Esther Duvale?" Munch asked over his cup of coffee.

"Uh, yeah." Olivia looked around. "Where's Fin?"

"He went to pickup new lab reports from Doc Warner. I do believe I'll be paired with your auspicious partner today."

Olivia smiled as she grabbed her keys, "I certainly hope that's a compliment to me, John."

Munch smiled and winked, "It certainly is. Tell me, how is the unStabler's mood today?"

Olivia's face fell. She really had no idea. _Horny? Pissed that he wouldn't be working with her? _"Um, I'm going to let you field that one yourself. Andy and I are heading out. Good luck, John. Don't take any crap from my partner."

Andy was waiting out in the hall for her with two sodas in hand.

"Um, thanks Andy, but I don't really drink those anymore**." **

"Oh, ok. Well, extra caffeine for me, then. So, this Esther Duvale? She a tough one to break?"

Olivia laughed, "I swear to God, Andy. You just stand there and look pretty and let me do the talking. There will be no breaking anyone today. Got it?"

Andy smiled, "Yes ma'am. I think I learned my lesson the last time we worked together. I never told you, but I was impressed Olivia."

"Good. You should've been."

**Duvale Residence****- Monday, June 30 – 9:58 a.m.**

"Andy, Mr. Rabun, Mrs. Duvale's son-in-law, is a little difficult. Just, please, don't provoke him."

"Me," Andy nudged her shoulder, "provoke?" He shook his head in mock disbelief and Olivia laughed.

They headed up the stairs and waited to be buzzed in.

"So, Liv. You still up for dinner with me tonight?"

Olivia turned back to the street and smiled. She would always have a soft spot for Andy. She just needed to be careful. Juggling three men was not on her list of to-dos. "Yes, Andy. You taking me somewhere nice?"

"Absolutely," he smiled as he pushed the door open at the sound of the buzz.

* * *

"Mr. Rabun, we're here to see Esther." Olivia stood in the doorway purposely blocking Andy from entering first.

"Yeah, yeah, she's in the living room. Come in. Hey, you aren't the guy from the other day?"

Andy shook his head, "No, I'm Deputy U.S. Marshal Andy Eckerson. I'll be assisting Detective Benson on this investigation from now on."

"Assisting? Heh. Taking orders from a…"

"Lenny! Just let the officers in. Mama's waiting for them," Pat called out from behind the surly man.

"Thank you, Mrs. Rabun."

"Right this way officers."

**SVU Squad Room ****- Monday, June 30 – 11:55 a.m.**

"Lunch?"

"Andy, let's just get in and see what the others have dug up. Then we'll see if we even have time for lunch."

Olivia pushed into the squad room and was met with a look from Elliot who was sitting at his desk. They shared a smile, and Olivia didn't even notice when Andy placed his hand on the small of her back.

"Hey, El. You and Munch get any leads today?"

Elliot glared at Andy who was standing a little too close to Olivia. He then pulled out a file and tossed it across to Olivia's desk.

"What's this?"

"That, partner, are Lydia Whittington's financials. Seems as though she's been running through her money a little too quickly."

Olivia flipped through the papers in the folder and then glanced up at Elliot. "They stand to inherit an awful lot of land from her mother-in-law's death, and what's this? 300,000? That's not very much."

Elliot shook his head, "No, but when you're desperate, your desperate. Liv, I think we need to dig into that elder abuse claim a little more."

"Whoa, whoa," Andy interrupted, "Elder abuse? Who's claiming that?"

"I am." Olivia handed the file back to Elliot and looked at Andy. "Do we need to skip lunch so you can go over the case file, Deputy?" She laughed, not taking her eyes off of Eckerson and Elliot rolled his eyes.

"No way. I'll catch up on the case after…not a chance I'm going to miss taking you out."

Olivia smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Elliot watched as the two shamelessly flirted, touched and shared a friendly banter that he once exchanged with Olivia on a daily basis.

Before Elliot could lose control of his temper, Fin entered the squad room holding up a manila envelope.

"Liv, got something you need to see."

Fin made his way over to the group just as Cragen and Munch were exiting the captain's office.

"What've you all got?" Cragen spoke up as his detectives gathered around.

"Just came from Doc Warner's. Looks like all the vics were definitely raped and killed by the same doer, and it's probably someone young and relatively strong. Warner thinks we're looking for someone in their twenties or thirties."

"What does she know?" Olivia looked past Andy to Fin.

"The teeth marks all match. She was unable to get any DNA, but her documentation on the teeth marks is airtight."

"Ok, Liv, what'd you and Andy get."

Olivia stepped up and drew an arrowed line through each of the women listedon the board, connecting them. "According to Esther Duvale, she knows all three women Lenora Whittington, Selma Peters and Marcy Walker."

"What? How is itthat a middle-class, at best, woman knows a socialite and two homeless women?"

"Apparently," Olivia continued, "all of these women were at one time wealthy."

**Benson Residence - Monday, June 30 – 7:00 p.m.**

"Elliot just make yourself at home. I have drinks in the fridge but no food. You might want to order something. The menus are in the top…"

"Top left drawer. I know, Liv," Elliot smiled and grabbed her by the elbow, and dropped his duffle bag. She stopped going through her mail and looked up.

"What?"

"What do you mean _what_? I haven't seen you all day. Slow down."

He was looking forward to spending an evening with Olivia. He wanted to continue where they left off this morning. He wanted his lips on her again couldn't believe his luck that she wanted him here with her.

Olivia smiled but sighed, "El, I really need to get changed."

"Changed? I thought we could order in, curl up on the couch, maybe watch a movie. What's the rush?" His smirk told her that he'd forgotten about her dinner plans with Andy tonight.

"Oh, El. I have dinner with Andy tonight. I thought you…"

Elliot nodded, "Yeah, yeah. That's right. I…" He shook his head and released her elbow.

Olivia reached up to touch his face and he grabbed her wrist. These mixed signals were too much. He kisses her in the crib, and now he doesn't want her to touch him.

"Elliot, I…the plans were already set."

"I know. I just…it's been a long day. I completely forgot."

She smiled and leaned in to him. They looked at one another for a moment each wondering what the other was thinking.

Olivia pulled away with thoughts of Elliot still running through her head. She loved this man, she did. As much as she wanted him, she couldn't throw herself at him when he clearly just wanted to test his new, or almost new, bachelorhood. She was so aggravated with herself.

Olivia tried to tug her arm back. "Elliot, I _really_ have to get ready."

"Really?"

She laughed, "Yes. Really!"

Olivia headed toward her bedroom and Elliot took a seat on the couch and flipped on the television. He started to get a little nervous about her evening with Andy when she spent the next thirty minutes cursing and pillaging through her clothes.

At some point, she came out of her bedroom, still in her clothes from work and headed to the kitchen for a bottle of water. She was starting to sweat.

"El, does it seem a little warm in here to you?"

Elliot placed the remote back on the coffee table and looked over at Olivia. "Yeah. A bit. You still not dressed?"

She took a swig of her water and shook her head. "No, still have to shower."

"Hey mind if I use the bathroom before you go in?"

"Go ahead."

Elliot walked into her bathroom and took in a deep breath. He just needed to splash his face with water. Hanging in the corner of the room, off a towel rack was a short, black cocktail dress. He turned toward it and picked it up. It had a slinky cowl neckline and no back. Elliot replaced the dress and the black on the stool next to it caught his eye. A single scrap of black lace. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't resist. He picked it up and noticed the tiny triangular patch of lace held together by what were little more than three strings.

_Olivia was going out with Andy dressed like this?_

Elliot felt sick. She was dressing for Andy because she clearly wanted to impress him. He turned back to the sink and splashed some water on his face. When he reemerged from the bathroom, Olivia was sitting patiently on the edge of her bed.

"All done?"

"Yeah," he grunted.

Olivia brushed past him and disappeared into the bathroom. He knew this was more than just a friendly dinner between colleagues. It seemed more like a very friendly dinner between exes.

Olivia stood before the bathroom mirror and examined herself. Everything was perfect except her earrings, which were out in the living room. She was heading off to dinner with Andy, and she really was looking forward to it; however, she was dressing mostly for Elliot. She was so confused about what happened today. He kissed her, but then claimed to be her friend. She couldn't imagine that he would try and use her for sex, but she couldn't reconcile the mixed signals he was sending.

When she finally emerged from the bathroom, she was dressed in a pair of black stiletto heels and the short, very short black cocktail dress. She trotted out into the living room and when she turned to grab a pair of earrings from the lamp table, he could see just how low-cut this dress was on her. However, it was when she turned around to grab her cell phone that his jaw dropped. It truly was a backless dress and now he knew why her panties had to be so nonexistent. The fabric clung to her curves like a second skin.

Elliot cleared his throat. "Liv, why all this fuss just for Andy?"

She sighed, "Elliot, come on. What's wrong with trying to look nice?"

"Come here," Elliot waved her towards him, and she came to stand just in front of him. "You always look good."

"Elliot," she sighed. "What are you doing?"

Elliot was walking around her as if he were looking for something. "Just trying to figure out where the rest of your dress is," he said with a smirk. He was trying his best to put up a good front, but it was killing him that she was going out dressed like this with a guy who had seen her in much less.

She slapped him on the chest playfully. "Come on, El. Listen…I'll be back later. Make yourself at home, okay. You know where everything is."

"So, where are you meeting him?"

"Oh, I'm, uh, actually…"

Her intercom buzzed, and Elliot had his answer.

"Don't worry," she said, while he moved toward her. "I'm meeting him downstairs."

"Don't have too much fun tonight, Liv."

She smiled and they stood there in an awkward silence until Olivia turned to grab her bag and leave.

Elliot walked Olivia to the door and after she left and he locked it behind her, he let out a string of expletives. What the hell was the matter with him? He just let her walk out of here looking every bit the knock-out.

Elliot looked around her living room and decided to watch a little TV. He grabbed his duffle from where he'd dropped it beside the door and headed toward the couch.

"It's getting hot in here," Elliot mumbled to himself as he fished for a clean tee shirt.

* * *

Olivia stood outside of her building with Andy. The restaurant was only five blocks away, and he'd insisted on her walking back. Olivia was bracing herself for the inevitable. She knew him too well.

"Olivia. Let me walk you to your door," he leaned into her and smiled.

Olivia looked down and shook her head. "Andy…"

"What? Come on. I'm here in town to help you with this case. I'll be here for weeks. Could be months if it makes it to trial. What's the harm in a little extracurricular fun? You're not really seeing that O'Halloran kid are you?"

Olivia looked incredulous as Andy reached for her face. "What do you know about Ryan?"

"Come on, Liv. I asked around. Heard you may be seeing him." Andy took a step closer and played with the strands of her hair that had had fallen over her eye.

Olivia swatted his hand away and leaned back. She'd completely forgotten about Ryan in the madness of today. She felt a twinge of guilt—not because Elliot kissed her because she and Ryan were not exclusive—but because she'd spent so much time convincing Ryan that Elliot didn't care about her in that way. For all she knew, that was still the case. Elliot was going through a turning point in his life, and as much as she would love to think that kiss meant something, it was quite possible he was just looking for a way to release some pent up frustration. Dani wasn't around this time, she was.

"Andy, stop…" Olivia cut herself off. She was single. Yes, she and Ryan were seeing each other. Yes she and Elliot shared a kiss. She wasn't attached to any of them and Andy was right. He would be around for a while.

"Ok, Liv. I'm sorry."

Olivia shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. Dinner was lovely. I had a great time with you, Andy. I just. Whatever we had once, we need to keep it out of the office. Elliot knows we dated and I'm pretty sure Cragen knows." She smiled and looked up into his eyes. He was an incorrigible flirt, but he was a decent man.

"I want to kiss you, Liv." Andy wrapped one strong arm around her and pressed his hand into her bare back.

Olivia wanted to say no. She didn't think she was the sort of woman who would kiss three different men in the span of two days, but Andy's familiar touch and the way he looked at her had her thinking with other senses. "Ok."

He pulled her closer and after the newness wore off, in a matter of seconds, it felt like just yesterday that he was holding her and kissing her. Andy's kiss was much different from Elliot's. He wasn't as forceful, and the familiarity of his lips against hers what she needed after all the uncertainty that Elliot had caused.

"Liv," he said as he pulled away. "I want to see you again."

* * *

Olivia keyed into her apartment hoping that Elliot found something to keep himself occupied. She was a little concerned that Elliot might have seen her kissing Andy, so braced herself for a flare-up of jealousy as she entered. All she really wanted to do was shed her clothes and crawl into bed. She was utterly confused. She was having fun with Ryan, Elliot kissed her, Kurt had been calling her, and now Andy. She would be working closely with Andy, and he wanted to see her outside of work as well. She didn't think that going back was a good idea—especially with Andy. She remembered why they broke up, and while he may have changed since then, she wasn't sure it was worth the risk of further heartbreak. Despite all of that, she'd agreed to see him again.

When she pushed the door open, she was engulfed with a wave of heat, much like the temperature outside.

"El?"

"Back here, Liv."

Olivia followed Elliot's voice, which was emanating from her hallway. When she peered around the corner, she was met with a boxer-clad Elliot, headfirst in her utility closet.

"Elliot…what are you doing?" she asked only half aware of her words as she admired the muscles flexing in his back.

"Your a/c is out. Tried calling your super but got the machine." Elliot pulled his head out of the closet and turned to look at Olivia.

Olivia blushed and leaned her shoulder against the wall. She really was in Hell. Her apartment was steaming hot and so was Elliot. "So, you know what you're doing in there?"

Elliot laughed, "Not really." He ran his hand down his chest and then realized he was still dressed only in his boxers. "Shit, Liv…I'm sorry about the…it got really hot in here."

A slow smile crept across Olivia's face as she languidly scanned his body. She wasn't sorry at all.


	10. Past or Future

Chapter Ten Chapter Ten Past and Future

**Benson Residence – Monday Night, June 30 – 10:15 p.m.**

Somewhat embarrassed by his state of undress, as well as Olivia's eyes trailing up and down his body, Elliot stood and motioned toward the living room. "Excuse me…I'll…uh…be right back," he trailed off as he brushed past her.

Rummaging through his duffle bag he found a pair of red track shorts and a wife beater and quickly put them on. Olivia watched his every move, smiling to herself at his obvious discomfort at her seeing him in only his boxers. It wasn't much less than swim trunks, and she had seen him in those before. Her grin spread across her face and she finally looked down in an attempt to hide it.

Walking back toward the utility closet, Elliot noticed her watching his every move and that she was still leaning against the wall. He could not believe she stared at him like that…like a man would a woman. Even more he could not believe that it bothered him so much. Brushing by her once again, he realized just how narrow the hallway was, as well as how little there really was to that black dress. Determined not to make a fool of himself, he forced his eyes to look at the open closet.

"I'll just put all this back together…think it might be the switch," he told her as he knelt down again, tucked some loose wiring inside, replaced the metal casing and turned a couple of screws securing it in place.

"I'll call the super again in the morning," he told her.

She watched the muscles flex in his arms as he turned the last screw. It felt odd having a man taking care of something she always had to see to in the past. Odd, but good.

He stood, closed the closet door and wiped his sweaty hands on his shorts. Looking at Olivia, he saw her eyes sparkling in the light from the overhead fixture. She smiled as she turned so that her back was flush against the wall. She pushed her bangs behind her right ear, looking at him as though she were a shy young girl. He wanted so badly to pull her up to him and kiss her again. But as he took in her face and demeanor, he knew there was no way he would do that now. Not tonight. She _wanted_ him to kiss her.

Returning her smile, he asked, "So…how was your date with Eckerson?"

Rolling her rich, brown eyes before letting them drill into his ocean blue ones, she replied, "It wasn't a _date._"

Elliot's response was merely a disbelieving grunt. Olivia rolled her eyes again and he took a step closer to her. She flattened herself against the wall, intimidated by his sudden nearness. He placed his left hand flat against its surface, just to the right side of her head, his muscles tense and rippling, glistening with sweat. She could smell the mixture of his deodorant, cologne and sweat. He was so close she could see each drop of perspiration on his upper lip and forehead, and count the individual blades of stubble along his jaw and chin. A light patch of hair on his chest peeked over the wife beater. She wanted to bury her face in his chest and feel his strong arms wrap around her. It was all she could do not to reach out and run her hand down his muscled arm and feel the tension in them beneath her touch.

"You sure _dressed_ like it was a date," his eyes slowly skimmed her body and then met hers once again as his right hand cupped her left cheek and his thumb gently brushed over her lips and cheeks.

Upon his intimate inspection, she felt the additional heat of the blush that rapidly flooded her face. Involuntarily, she turned her face up to him, thinking he was going to kiss her again. Hoping he was going to kiss her again. He bit at his lips, and she could not help but watch as his tongue followed the trail his teeth had just made. An arrogant smirk started at one corner of his lips and slowly spread across his face as he noted her increasing interest, his eyes crinkling in response. His thumb, rough against her skin, continued to caress her cheeks, her lips. The stubble of his beard shadowed his face, making him look eerily dangerous. She loved the scruffy look on her men, and it made Elliot especially attractive, she thought. The blue of his gorgeous eyes were a shade she was not sure she had seen on him, and she prided herself on knowing every emotion each shade of blue represented. This puzzled her.

Olivia could barely think, let alone speak. "I…I…just wanted to…to look nice," she swallowed hard, stumbling over each word, her breathing nearly non-existent, wondering why she was bothering to defend her choice of attire to Elliot.

"Nice?" His laugh was a low rumble as he leaned over, whispering in her right ear, "_Hot_ is more like it, Olivia."

The apartment was stifling and she _was_ hot, but his voice, his words, his proximity just sent chills ricocheting down her spine and throughout her body. "It was…for you…I was dressing for…for you, El…not _him_…it was for _you,_" her words were soft, barely audible.

"Oh, yea?" He threw his head back in laughter but there was no humor, only sarcasm. "He kiss you goodnight?" He managed to grind out, his eyes narrowed, nostrils flaring.

She realized he was angry and this caused a shift in her mood. This was none of his business but she was not going to be angry that he asked, so she decided to play off of it teasingly. Slowly shaking her head and her right index finger at him, she chuckled, "Mmm…mmm…mmm…a true lady _never_ kisses and tells."

The muscle in his jaw began jumping, twitching, an indication that he was extremely upset, angry, nervous or all of the above. He grabbed her index finger, drew it into his mouth, sucking on it and kissing it before quickly releasing it as he placed his hand back on the wall by her head. His right hand was still cupping her face. Her heart seemed to stop beating before it resumed with a rapid, erratic pounding.

"Is that right?" His eyes, half closed, bored into hers, his breath hot on her face.

He leaned even closer and she just knew this was it. Anticipating his next move, she drew in a deep breath and wet her lips with the tip of her tongue. When his lips were just millimeters from hers, his thumb wiped at the corner of her lips and then just above them.

Once again, he leaned close to her ear, "What's left of your lip gloss, Olivia…is smeared," he growled, releasing her so suddenly, it took a moment for everything to register in her desire fogged brain. His smile did not reach his eyes and before she could react, he had turned away and was walking back to the living room.

It was though she was glued to the wall. She watched as he sauntered to the edge of the pulled out sleeper sofa, picked up the remote and sat down. The television came to life and he piled the two pillows behind him and stretched out. She could tell he was done with her for the night and she did not know what else to say, so she quietly made her way to the kitchen, got a bottle of water from the frig and headed to her bedroom.

She stopped just shy of the bedroom door and watched him. She knew he knew she was standing there, but he never looked her way.

"Good night, El," she whispered.

She stood there for a minute, before he finally glanced at her, just barely. "Night, Liv." He turned back to the television.

--

Upon hearing the bedroom door softly close, Elliot let out the deep breath of air he had not realized he was holding. It had taken _every_ bit of strength he could muster not to kiss her, not touch her, not to hold her. She was beautiful. Now that he knew what it was to kiss her, he knew he would never be the same. The look in her eyes told him she wanted him to kiss her at least as much as he wanted to, but there was no way he could comply. No way was he kissing her when another man had just kissed her. He _sensed_ it. He _knew_ it.

There was absolutely no doubt in his mind that Andy Eckerson had just kissed her or that she had kissed him back. Enthusiastically. He knew she would not have been a passive participant. He knew from the way she responded and kissed him back that morning. He knew from the nearly absent ever-present lip-gloss, from the remains that were smeared on her face that she had been kissed. And it nearly drove him insane, nearly tore his heart in two. He slammed his fist into the pillow behind him wishing it were Eckerson's face. One day all of her boyfriends would be relegated to the past and there would be only the two of them. Olivia was his future. He prayed he would be hers.

--

Olivia leaned against the closed door of her bedroom, shut her eyes and sighed heavily. She was so sure he was going to kiss her again and when he said that about her lip-gloss instead, she nearly died. She desperately wanted him to kiss her. And she did not want him to know Andy had. Yet, somehow he intuitively knew. He _knew_. By her lip-gloss. She almost laughed out loud. Could there possibly be another person in the world that could just look at her and know, _know _that she had just been kissed or kissed someone simply by the state of her lip-gloss? How absurd! How…how Elliot!

She went to the bathroom and changed into an oversized t-shirt, letting her dress fall into a heap on the floor. She cleansed her face of the heavier than normal makeup, applied moisturizer and brushed her teeth. Looking at her reflection, she sighed. What a fool, she thought. What a _fool _to believe that Elliot Stabler would really want anything to do with her romantically. He knew her too well. He was too smart to get caught up in the mess that was her life. Her. She had too many skeletons to deal with herself. Why would he possibly want to make them his, too? He had enough issues of his own. She must have misread him this morning. No way was he interested in her. She made her way to her bed, set the alarm and crawled under the covers.

**Benson Residence – Tuesday Morning, July 1 – 6:07 a.m.**

The sound of running water woke her. She lay there a moment trying to place the sound finally realizing it was the shower in her bathroom. Puzzling over it just a moment, she remembered Elliot was there. The water shut off. Several minutes later she heard the door slowly creak open and almost immediately the fragrant combination of toothpaste, soap, shampoo and his cologne was in the air. Pretending to still be asleep, she could see Elliot through her partially closed eyes look over at her as he quietly crept from the room. He was completely dressed and she wondered if he was trying to beat her out of the apartment or was just trying to be a good guest and not get in the middle of her morning routine.

As soon as he softly closed the door, she reached over and turned off her alarm that was set to go off at 6:15. She headed for the shower, hoping he had left some hot water. He had and twenty minutes later she emerged freshly showered, makeup in place and hair styled. She quickly dressed. Taking a deep breath she opened the door to her bedroom and a new set of aromas hit her. Breakfast. She cautiously stepped out and looked around. The couch was back in place and there was no sign of Elliot other than his duffle bag on the recliner. Heading into the kitchen she saw the plate of food in the lighted oven and a note on top of the stove secured in place by a teacup. The kettle of hot water sat on the still warm eye.

Picking up the note, she read Elliot's tight, sloppy writing: _'Liv, didn't want to be in your way. Breakfast in the oven. See you at the house. El._' In her way? He could never be in her way. Sighing, she opened the oven and pulled out the plate. Scrambled eggs and toast. She made it into a sandwich, wrapped it in a napkin, fixed her tea and headed for the precinct.

**SVU Squad Room – Tuesday Morning, July 1 – 6:57 a.m.**

Elliot had to get out of there before Olivia woke up. He was still thinking too hard about the night before and was certain that if he saw her this morning, he would end up saying or doing something he would regret. He had been at his desk thirty minutes when she finally arrived. Thirty minutes that he could have used going over some things, but instead used to antagonize himself with thoughts of her and Eckerson. He heard someone say 'good morning, Benson,' so he quickly picked up the Whittington financial file and pretended to be going over it.

She stopped halfway between the entrance of the squad room and their desks and took a deep breath. As she neared him, she spoke to him, upbeat and cheery. "Morning, El. Appreciate the breakfast," she smiled, putting her keys in the top drawer of her desk.

Sitting down, she put her cell phone on the desk and reached for the mouse, watching as the computer screen came to life.

He looked up and smiled back, "You're welcome. Get much sleep?" He wondered if she tossed and turned like he did. From the heat. The unbearable heat. The heat from several sources.

"Enough," she nodded.

"I saw the super on the way out, he already had a repairman on the way…said your whole floor is out," he turned his eyes back to the report in his hands.

"Thanks," she said with a hint of amusement, attempting to stifle a grin.

He could feel her still staring at him and wondered what she found so amusing. But, before he could look up or say anything, she reached across their desks, pulled the report out of his hand, turned it upright and said, "It makes much more sense when everything is not upside down." She smirked, sat down and began working.

He felt the heat spread from his chest, up his neck and into his face. Choosing to ignore her remark, he buried his face in the now upright report, silently cursing himself for looking and acting like an awkward, inexperienced schoolboy. She was right about one thing though…his whole life was upside down and nothing made much sense.

For the next hour and a half they worked quietly, exchanging few words. Just before eight a.m. Munch arrived with Andy right behind him, but instead of heading toward Olivia, Andy simply smiled when she looked up and went to Cragen's office. Their ADA was already in Cragen's office. She could feel Elliot's eyes boring into her and she turned to him and slightly smiled. Instead of returning her smile, he grunted and looked away.

"So early in the day and you two are at it already? Tell me…what have I missed?" Munch waggled his eyebrows at Olivia and Elliot.

In unison, they both turned and said, "Shut up, Munch!"

"And I thought you were at odds. Good to see you are still in sync," he sat down and turned to his computer.

Fin came in and took some papers to Munch. They began going over them and Fin turned to Elliot as asked, "You still got those financials?"

"Yea…right here," Elliot held up the folder.

"Seems the Senator has a pile of money that leaves his account every month on the 15th," Fin was looking at the bank history he had taken home to look over.

"How big a pile?" Elliot leaned back and chewed on his pen.

"Five grand," Munch told them.

"Where's it going?" Olivia asked, walking toward Fin and Munch.

She sat on the edge of Munch's desk,and Fin handed the papers to her.

She looked over the pages, flipping through a few of them. "An account in the Bahamas…Nassau," she frowned, wondering what this could mean.

The door to Cragen's office opened and he, Casey and Andy came up to the group. "Okay, people. Let's everyone get caught up on where we are and what we need to be concentrating on with this case," Cragen looked over his crew as he spoke.

Forty-five minutes later everyone was up to date on the case and everything involved. Cragen turned to Munch and Fin, "The two of you find out everything you can from the bank…Casey?"

Casey pulled a warrant from her brief case and handed it Fin, "This covers any kind of financial transaction, banking, savings, CDs, money market, any thing connected with Lenora Whittington, the Senator or his wife."

"What if we find someone else is involved? This cover them?" Fin, slapped the paper against his palm, before he slipped it into his jacket.

"No. But if you need anything else, give me a call," she told him, nodded at everyone and headed out.

"Andy and I have a meeting with the Commissioner, so Elliot will be with you today, Olivia. Go back to the Whittingtons and question them about Lenora knowing the other victims and see if you can come up with another link between them that might lead us to our perp," Cragen nodded at the detectives then he went back to his office.

"Hey, Case…hold up a sec," Liv called out, running to catch up with her. As she did, Andy stopped her.

"Want to grab dinner later?" Andy smiled, holding her by her shoulders.

"Uh…actually, I was going to see if Casey wanted to go somewhere tonight," she looked over her shoulder and saw Casey was waiting on her, with a smirk on her face.

"Oh…well, how about drinks before or after…someone told me about a new coffee shop a couple of blocks over," he was looking into her eyes, almost pleading with her.

"Not tonight, Andy. I really want to see Casey…haven't really talked to her in a couple of weeks," she smiled, pulled away from him and went to Casey. "Call me."

He nodded and let her go. When he turned to go back to Cragen's office, he met the steely glare of Elliot. He just smiled and went on his way. Elliot wanted to jump him and beat the crap out of him. He knew he had to calm down before he and Liv got in the car. Taking several deep breaths through his nose and exhaling loudly caused Fin to look over at him.

Shaking his head, Fin mumbled more to himself, though Elliot heard him, "Gonna take more than that to get that girl out your system."

"What?" Elliot snapped, shooting Fin the icy glare now.

"Nothin', man, nothin'," Fin gathered some papers and files from his desk**,** and he and Munch left the precinct.

Elliot stood, hands on hips, waiting for Olivia to finish talking to Casey. When she did, she came back to her desk, grabbed the keys to the cruiser and tossed them to him. She looked at Elliot, "You ready?"

"Yea," he said as he caught the keys.

Her cell phone rang and she flipped it open without checking the caller I.D. "Benson." A short pause ensued as her face lit up with a smile. "Hey, Ryan." Pause. "Well, I think today may be iffy…how about I call you around eleven?" Pause. "Okay. Sure." Pause. "Bye."

**Cruiser – Tuesday Morning, July 1 – 9:20 a.m.**

The ride to the Whittington's started off quiet. Elliot was still upset about last night and then this morning with Andy and now Ryan was added into the mix. He could not trust himself to say anything without her knowing he was mad, jealous, so he opted to remain silent. She did not seem to notice. Probably thinking about how to juggle all the men in her life.

Just as that thought turned and tumbled in his mind her cell phone rang again. She unclipped it from her waist and glanced at the called I.D. It was Kurt. She hit ignore and held the phone in her hand. It rang again. She ignored it again. The third time it happened Elliot could not keep quiet.

"Someone you don't want to talk to?" He kept his eyes on the road, hoping he seemed uninterested.

She looked at him for a second. "Something like that," she turned her gaze out her window and sighed.

"Why don't you just tell him you don't want to talk?" He ventured a glance at her**,** and the look on her face told him she did not want to talk to him either.

"What makes you think it's a 'him'?" she asked, her eyebrow cocked.

"Is it a 'her'?"

"No," her tone sarcastic as she smirked.

"Okay…then it's gotta be a 'him'. Besides, I can't think of any 'hers' you wouldn't want to talk to." The minute he thought it, three names jumped out at him.

Olivia snorted as she said under her breath, "Yea…just Kathy, Dani and Rebecca."

"What?" He knew she spoke but could not make out the words.

She shook her head and looked back out the window. "Drop it, Elliot."

"Okay, okay," he gripped the steering wheel tighter and looked straight ahead.

Leaning her head back, she turned slightly toward him. "It was Kurt, okay. He's been calling me since Sunday afternoon," she sighed again, and looked down at the phone in her hand ringing once again.

Elliot took it from her and before she could react, he flipped it open and answered, "Stabler."

"Elliot!" She reached for the phone he held in his left hand as he shrugged his right shoulder up as a defense.

There was a long pause. "Can't you take a hint, Moss? She doesn't want to talk to you."

"Elliot! Give _me_ the phone!" She hissed. "Elliot!"

"I think she made that clear the other day, pal. Leave her alone." He flipped the phone closed and extended it toward her. She was gorgeous even when she was furious.

Ripping it from his hand, she stared at him, mouth agape; eyes filled with fury; shaking her head, "I can't believe you did that! You had _no_ right, Elliot!"

"I bet he'll think twice before calling you again," he grinned. "Look, I was just helping out a friend, okay?"

"I don't _need_ your help!" Her eyes bored into his, and she wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

"Who said I was talking about you?" The smirk became bigger as he turned his eyes back to the road.

Olivia rolled her eyes, fell back into the seat and let out an angry snort of air as she stuffed her phone deep in her pocket and crossed her arms across her chest.

**Whittington Residence - Tuesday Morning, July 1 - 9:55 a.m.**

James Peterson answered the door to the Whittingtons. "Good morning, detectives. I'm afraid I was not informed that you were coming."

Olivia noticed he seemed puzzled and slightly taken aback by their presence. She wondered did Elliot notice it as well.

"They didn't know we were coming. If this is not convenient…" Olivia explained.

"Oh, no. Just let me speak with Senator Whittington," he smiled as he stepped back to allow them to enter. "Please have a seat." He disappeared from the room.

"Guess we should have called," Elliot had his hands behind his back as he looked around the apartment.

"Did he seem nervous to you?" Olivia looked toward where Peterson had gone.

"Nervous? Nah…maybe out of sorts 'cause we weren't on the schedule. Seems like a control freak to me," Elliot picked up a picture of the Whittingtons and a young man he assumed to be their son, Michael. "No one has ever talked with the kid. Think he could know something that might help the investigation?"

"I don't know…keep him in mind. He said he would speak to Senator Whittington. Lydia must not be home." She turned her attention toward the hallway from which she head footsteps.

"Good morning, detectives. Has there been a break in the case?" Senator Whittington greeted them.

"Not exactly. We'd like to ask you and Mrs. Whittington a few questions, if you have time." Olivia smiled at him.

His eyes scanned her from head to toe and then back, as a smile broke across his face, "For you, Ms. Benson, I will make time. However, Lydia is not here. She and her sister have gone to our home on the lake to prepare for our family gathering this week. Congress is off for the week."

Olivia didn't quite know what to think about his roving eyes and statement, but she was clearly uncomfortable and a quick glance at Elliot told her he was clearly steaming. "That's 'Detective Benson'," she reminded him.

What the heck did that mean, Elliot wondered? 'For you, Ms. Benson, I will make time.' He was just as flirty as his wife. Maybe they had a mutual agreement or something. Whatever. He did not like the way the Senator looked at Olivia. Like she was a piece of dessert…or maybe even the main course. He found himself wondering just what would happen to him if he decked a New York State Senator. No doubt he would be at the IAB's mercy and they would show him none.

"Yes, of course, Detective Benson," he motioned for them to sit down.

Olivia sat on the couch, and Elliot was making his way to sit beside her when the Senator pointed to a big overstuff chair, "That is the most comfortable seat ever." He nodded toward it as he looked at Elliot.

Elliot continued toward the couch, "Glad you told me. I'll leave it for you." He sat down beside Olivia as he fixed the Senator with a hard stare as he took the overstuffed chair he had offered.

Clearing her throat, Olivia got down to business, "Senator Whittington, we need to question you about two main things. This first will be difficult to talk about, but we have reason to believe your mother was being physically abused."

The Senator jumped out of his chair and came to stand in front of Olivia, his fists balled up. "What!! How dare you make such unsubstantiated accusations?" he stormed, glaring down at her.

Elliot was on his feet seconds after the Senator, coming between he and Olivia, before she could react to defend herself. He put his hands on the Senator's shoulders and spoke quietly, but with clear warning.

"How about you back off and calm down. We have _substantiated_ proof of a series of suspicious injuries to your mother. Now, Detective Benson is going to show you the medical documentation**,** and you are going to _sit_ and hear her out. Are we clear, Senator?" Elliot worked to keep his breathing even.

The Senator visibly calmed. He looked down at the floor, shaking his head, "I apologize for my outburst, Ms…uh…Detective Benson. I just…I…who would hurt Mother? Who could or would hurt any elderly person?"

Olivia's face registered shock at the Senator and relief at Elliot. Taking a deep breath she began again. "The same kind of people who abuse children, Senator. I'm sure you have heard the term 'elder abuse'. That is what came to mind when we interviewed the nurse your mother befriended at Bellevue."

"I have her medical records from Bellevue. There were six visits...two resulted in her being admitted. Do you recall these incidents, Senator?"

"Yes…uh…once was because she fell getting out of the tub. Broke some ribs. The other time they kept her, she had hit her head on a table," he recounted the incidents.

"None of this seemed out of the ordinary?" Elliot asked, now sitting once again, though this time closer to Olivia.

"Well, no…I mean older folks have balance problems and well, no…I didn't think anything of it," he took a deep breath and shook his head. "Surely you don't think that I…I loved my mother…I would never…" Olivia cut him off.

"What about your wife? She was the one who brought her to the hospital each time," she watched his face for his reaction.

"Lydia? No, never. She and Mother got along wonderfully," he stared at her his eyes huge.

"Senator, are there other people who had regular access to your mother, maids, servants?" Elliot prodded him, not quite sure what he thought about the Senator.

"Just James and Rosa," he looked down at his mother's medical records. "I see now why one could be suspicious. Again, my apologies, detective."

Olivia smile, "Accepted."

"Who is Rosa?" Elliot asked, quickly writing on his note pad.

"Our cook. She also cooked for Mother, and James took care of running her errands. She lived on the first floor, you know." His eyes welled with tears that he quickly brushed aside.

"We'll need to talk with her, too," Elliot looked up at him.

"She speaks very little English…she's Hispanic," he explained.

"I speak enough Spanish to get by…should be no problem," Olivia told him and shifted slightly.

"I'll call you with her number and address," he ran his hands through his hair and she saw the glint from the diamonds on his wedding band. It looked very expensive.

"Okay. The other matter is that we have been able to determine that four of the rape victims knew one another. If you can fill us in on details, it may help our investigation." She just now took note of his casual attire. Tan shorts, a lime green Polo and docksiders with no socks. He had very muscular, though lean, legs. He was a good-looking man.

"Really? Who are the others?" The Senator's eyes locked on Olivia's as though he realized where her mind had just been. He leaned closer to her, sitting on the edge of the chair. He had calmed down considerably and was back to the charming Senator.

"Esther Duvale, Marcy Walker, and Selma Peters," Elliot told him.

A frown wrinkled his brow, as he looked at Elliot and then into space, staring as though in a trance. He whispered, "Miss Esther? She and Mother went for early morning walks nearly every day…they have been friends since they were little girls. Is she okay? She was…she…was…r-raped, too?"

"Yes, she was. Physically, she's fine. Emotionally, it will take some time," Olivia watched him closely.

He leaned back into the chair and raked his hands over his face, "I saw Miss Esther at Mother's funeral…she never said a word about this…"

"Victims of rape are sometimes ashamed of what happened to them, thinking that in some way it must be their fault," Olivia shifted in her seat.

He closed his eyes and rubbed them with the heel of his hands, "But why didn't Pat say something? Why didn't she tell me? I can't believe this…"

Olivia and Elliot traded looks. "You know Pat Rabun?" Elliot's curiosity was up now.

The Senator laughed lightly, "Yes. We grew up together…same schools, same social circle.

"So, did you know Marcy Walker and Selma Peters, too," Elliot flipped pages in his pad as he took notes.

Davis Whittington was still in shock about Miss Esther. "Senator?" Olivia called softly.

He snapped back to the present, "I'm sorry…"

"Marcy Walker, you know her?" Elliot repeated.

"Yes. Marcy was also a friend of Mother's and Miss Esther," he was shaking his head back and forth.

"Did you know her family?"

"Uh…her husband, was an attorney, I think…she didn't have any children of her own. He had a daughter, but she was a good bit older than me and she lived with her mother most of the time, so I didn't really know her. Is Miss Marcy okay?"

"She was murdered, shot…last Thursday morning," Elliot kept his voice low, but there was never a good way to deliver the news of a death.

"What? Oh, no! Why? Where?" His voice broke and tears tumbled from his eyes. He wiped them away with his hands and then wiped his hands on his slacks.

"Found her under a bridge off Canal Street. She'd been homeless for several years," Olivia spoke softly realizing he was being emotionally battered.

"Oh, no…she was the homeless woman I saw on the news? Homeless? I don't understand…they were wealthy…" he trailed off, hand over his mouth.

"Senator, there is one more known victim of this rapist…Selma Peters?" Elliot tapped his pen against his note pad and waited.

"The name does not ring a bell…" he seemed deep in thought.

"You would have known her as Selma _Steinbaum_," Olivia explained. "She remarried after her husband divorced her."

His head snapped up and he met her eyes, "Yes! Miss Selma…I …I saw Drew at Adam's funeral last year…Miss Selma was not there…Drew said they had no idea where she was…but I didn't know she was homeless."

"She lost every thing when her second husband made some bad financial decisions**,** and then his medical bills dragged them under. She was too proud to accept help from her sons, so she lived on the streets. He said he had not seen her in a year," Olivia added as she glanced over at Elliot.

"I'm sorry…I just don't understand. How did these women who were once so wealthy lose every thing? Become homeless? I mean we are talking millions and millions of dollars. Old money." He looked back and forth between the two detectives.

"That's what we are trying to figure out, Senator," Elliot stood and stretched. "Can you think of anything that would tie these ladies to our rapist? Did your families have enemies?"

The Senator threw his head back and laughed, though it was mirthless. "Are you kidding me? We were rich. The elite of New York City. Everyone hated us. Hates us," he stood also.

Olivia watched the two men. The Senator was a very handsome man. Dark hair, silver at the temples. He was tall, confident, wealthy. Any woman would find him irresistible, but not Olivia. The only man she wanted was standing in front of the Senator. His blue eyes reading the other man's every gesture, chewing the inside of his cheek, weighing each word for truth. He glanced at Olivia, and she found herself smiling at him. He smiled slightly and turned his attention back to the Senator.

"Is there anything you can think of that would link them financially?" Elliot pressed him.

The Senator thought for a moment. "About four years ago, Mother lost some money in an investment scheme. When she had lost nearly a quarter of a million, she came to me about it. I was able to get her remaining funds out of it, and though I thought the scheme was questionable, I never pursued investigating it. Perhaps I should have," he rolled his head on his shoulders trying to release some tension.''

"What was the name of the company?" Olivia's interested was newly piqued.

"I don't recall…but I am certain I can find the papers on it," he looked at Olivia and smiled. "If you will give me your card, I will call when I do." His smile was warm and soft and she felt herself blushing.

Handing him a card, she then extended her hand, "Thank you for your time, Senator. We'll be in touch."

The smile he gave her now was more of a smirk, and Elliot did not miss it. "Tell me, Detective Benson, what does your husband think of your line of work?" He held her hand in his much longer than necessary for a handshake.

"He doesn't mind at all," she smiled sweetly, pulling her hand from his. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Elliot raise his eyebrow. "I don't have one."

"Oh, then surely your boyfriend must…" he continued, still smiling.

"Don't have one of those either." She smiled again.

"Surely you jest. Surely such an exquisitely beautiful woman must have a special man in her life." His eyes never left her face, even though he was sure Elliot was staring him down.

"You are too kind, Senator. Thank you…but my private life is really none of your concern," still smiling she looked at Elliot. "You ready?"

"Yea." He gave the Senator one last glare. "I'm ready." IAB or no IAB, it would not take much more for him to deck this jerk.

**Cruiser – Tuesday Morning, July 1 – 11:15 a.m.**

They had spent over an hour with Senator Davis Whittington. Elliot wanted to interview the nurse supervisor at Bellevue, Sabrina Ferrell, and Olivia agreed so they headed that way. Pulling her cell phone from her front pocket, she saw that Kurt had called two more times. She frowned and continued scrolling down the list. Then Cragen called. He wanted everyone back at the house by noon. The Commissioner had assigned two more detectives from other precincts to the case and he wanted everyone to be on the same page before continuing the investigation. Olivia decided that was fine because they needed to fill Cragen and Andy in on what they found out from Whittington. Maybe Munch and Fin could find a link between the others and the company that Lenora Whittington had invested in.

Disconnecting from Cragen, she continued checking her missed calls. Andy had called once and left one text message and Ryan had called. Oh, no! She had forgotten about lunch. She needed to call him, but really did not want to with Elliot there. But looking at the time, she realized she really needed to let Ryan know. She dialed his number and leaned closer to her side of the car. Elliot pretended not to notice she was making a call, but he could not help but wonder who she was calling. She talked softly, but there was no privacy in such close quarters.

"Hey. Listen, I'm not going to be able to do lunch at noon. Cragen's called a meeting." Pause. "I'm not sure…but if you want to wait, I'll call when it's over." Pause. She could feel Elliot's eyes as he repeatedly glanced at her. "Okay. Bye."

Putting the phone back in her front pocket, she turned to Elliot. "Think you could at least _act_ like you are not eavesdropping on my conversations?"

"Kind of hard when you are sitting two and half feet from me in a closed vehicle, don't you think?" He smirked and shot back. "What, Olivia? Kurt call again and get you riled up?"

"I told you I don't _need_ your help!" she huffed, crossing her arms across her chest again.

"Well, sure looked like you needed it with the Senator… 'Surely such an exquisitely beautiful woman must have a special man'," he mocked the Senator.

"Elliot," her warning was clear, but he did not heed it.

"Olivia, he was ready to jump your bones! Or would that have mattered? Just another man to add to your list, huh?" He knew he sounded jealous, but he sounded that way because he _was_ jealous.

"Yea, well you should know. You were the one making eyes with his wife hanging all over you on your 'date'," she hollered, throwing air quotes with her fingers.

His face was red, eyes narrowed, as he bellowed, "You know what, Olivia? You can be a real pain in the…" How did their exchanges always manage to deteriorate so rapidly?

"You think _I'm_ a pain? You should try putting up with yourself for a while! Find another partner! I'm sick and tired of putting up with your crap!" She hollered even louder. She was beginning to shake and that made her even madder.

She was furious and she really was not sure why, except that she had all these men interested in her except for the one that she was interested in. The one that she loved that just happened to be the pain in the butt sitting two and a half feet from her. Her pain in the butt.

"_Me_ find another partner? That's _your_ department, Benson!" He was gripping the steering wheel so hard he was surprised it did not come off in his hand, when he came to a stop in front of the precinct.

"_My_ department? You're the one that was all over your new partner, Stabler! You're the one who wasted no time replacing me!" She jumped out of the car, slammed the door and ran up the steps of the precinct.

When they resorted to calling each other by their surnames, it meant one of two things. They were getting along famously and were teasing each other or all hell had broken loose and they were tearing each other apart with their scathing verbal weapons of mass destruction.

**The 16****th**** Precinct – Tuesday Morning, July 1 – 11:40 a.m.**

He was right behind her, nearly knocking people down trying to keep up with her. It was lunchtime and the elevator was at capacity so he could not talk to her. But, he sure could feel her anger. It assaulted him like a brick wall. Replace her? There was no replacing Olivia Benson in his life! As soon as the elevator opened on their floor she shot out like a bullet from a gun, leaving him in her wake of fury. He knew she was running. Just like she always did when things got too intense, too personal between them.

"Olivia! Wait! Come on, Liv! Wait up! Please!" He called as he sprinted to catch up to her.

Halfway from the entrance and their desks, she stopped suddenly without warning and his momentum was such that he barreled into her, wrapping his arms around her to keep her from falling. He looked ahead at what had stopped her and felt the blood rush from his head; his heart stop and his lungs cease to breathe. He thought he would throw up right there. In front of everyone. Gathered around their desks were Andy Eckerson, sitting on the edge of Olivia's desk, Fin was at his own desk, Cragen stood beside him talking to a tall curly, blond headed woman and Munch was laughing with a tall, dark haired man as they leaned against Munch's desk.

Olivia felt much the same as Elliot and she could not move. She was sure if she did, her breakfast would make a repeat performance. Neither could she talk, for there before them stood two people from their pasts. Two people Olivia, and Elliot as well, wanted desperately to keep in their pasts, not crashing into their future. They had enough trouble between them without dealing with the past. But there in the midst of their colleagues stood two entities from the past. Dani Beck and Brian Cassidy.

eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoe


	11. Mixed Messages

**A/N: I forgot this previously, and I think it might be confusing some of you. This chapter was written by XOC. ;-)**

**Bensler, you are up to bat. :-)**

**Chapter Eleven: Mixed Messages**

**The 16****th**** Precinct – Tuesday Morning, July 1 – 11:40 a.m.**

"Shit," Elliot blurted out before he could stop himself. Luckily no one but Olivia heard him. If this wasn't an example of God's perfect timing coming to slap him senseless, he didn't know what was. Olivia was already on edge. She already had Dani on her mind. Actually _seeing_ Dani was going to make his situation with Olivia go from bad to impossible in no-time flat.

With his arms still wrapped around her from their unfortunate collision, he could feel her heart rate quicken. He wasn't sure if it was the sight of Dani, Cassidy or both. He wasn't really sure what her relationship with Cassidy was like or if she'd even talked to the guy since he left SVU.

When Brian turned his head and caught Olivia's eye, she immediately wriggled out of Elliot's grasp. She didn't need this right now. She'd gotten his message loud and clear last night. He was interested in her so long as there wasn't an emotional attachment involved. He was on the rebound and looking to get laid. He knew she'd kissed another man, and he didn't want leftovers. She would never casually fall into bed with Elliot, but she was pretty sure Dani would. She probably already had. Well, good for him. He can have at it. If he wanted to be a prick, let him. It's not like she didn't have other men who wanted her. Andy did. He'd made that clear.

"Liv!" Brian walked toward her and pulled her into a hug. "It's so good to see you."

Elliot stood behind them fuming. He didn't want to deal with Dani, but mostly he did not want to deal with Olivia and her perception of the relationship he'd had with Dani. It hadn't occurred to him that Dani might have a problem with Olivia, but the longer he stood there, there more aware he became. When he followed Dani's gaze, which was directed straight at Olivia, he realized Cassidy had flung himself around his partner. This was just perfect! One more ex-lover to add to the mix.

Elliot could see the way Brian was looking at her. He wanted to punch that grin right off of the boy cop's face when he touched her, and his rage started to surface when he kissed her cheek. He could feel the tension building.

It served him right, he thought. He'd been too much of a coward to let Olivia know his feelings when he was separated the first time. All these other men, men who had already had their chance with her, wanted her back. Why wouldn't they? He couldn't even manage to get his first chance. Things needed to change and soon or he would have to watch her with yet another man.

"Elliot, it's good to see you. Looks like we'll be working together on this case." Dani's accent cut through the awkward silence.

Elliot chewed his bottom lip and nodded, "You working with Cassidy?"

She shook her head, "With you. I believe your partner is working with Eckerson."

Elliot looked back at Olivia who was standing awfully close to Brian. "So, um, Cassidy?"

"He'll be with me. Just like the old days," John said as he made his way over to Brian and Olivia.

Elliot tried to quell his internal panic. He would be stuck with Dani all day leaving Olivia to believe who knows what. After last night, he wouldn't be surprised if she asked him to stay with Dani instead of with her.

He made his way over to his locker and heard only the last part of Cassidy's conversation with Olivia. John was nowhere in sight.

"_I see Elliot's girl Friday is here. He should be thrilled to be working with her again. He's ready for a new partner."_

"_Come on, Liv…"_

That was all Elliot needed to hear to prompt him to head in their direction before Cragen called out his name. He wanted to ask for a minute, but he was already skating on ? thin ice as far as Cragen was concerned, and so he doubled back into the chaos of the bullpen.

"Elliot, you and Dani will be taking a trip up to visit Michael Whittington."

"Cap," Elliot protested. "It's an hour and a half drive to Princeton…_if_ we don't hit tons of traffic."

"So then you better get going."

Dani shifted on her feet, "It's almost July 4th. Won't he be home for that? Couldn't we just wait and interview him here?"

Cragen glared at Dani. He never did much care for her. She was a decent detective but very rough around the edges. She certainly was no Benson. "Senator Whittington said his son wouldn't be back until the morning of the fourth. That would mean we would need to wait until Monday the 7th to speak with him. Do you want to explain to the press and the brass why we're dragging our feet?" Cragen stared Dani down. "No. I didn't think so. I want you and Elliot on your way to Princeton five minutes ago. He's expecting you. He'll meet you at Mudd Library. Call him when you get there."

"Cap? His number?"

Cragen sighed, "Olivia has it."

Dani grabbed her keys from the edge of Elliot's desk while Elliot made his way over to Olivia who was standing near the lockers.

"Liv, you have Michael Whittington's contact info?"

Olivia nodded, "Yeah, on my desk. I'll get it."

She brushed past him but before she reached their desks, where Dani was waiting on Elliot, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Liv, about earlier...you have to know I don't…I'm not looking to replace you."

Olivia didn't look at him. She couldn't do this now. They had work to do, and they didn't have time for the talk they needed to have to clear the air.

"Elliot, we can talk about this later." She pulled from his grip, snatched the paper from her desk and shoved it into Elliot's chest. "Here."

"Ok, Liv. You want to take over?" Cragen stood aside to give the floor to Olivia as Dani and Elliot made their way out.

Olivia cleared her throat and after a brief glance at Elliot, she began. "The women in this case are all connected through their social circle. Eleanor Whittington was the only one of them who still had money, but at one time they were all wealthy."

John spoke up, "Follow the money."

"Exactly," Olivia agreed. "John, why don't you and Brian see what you can find out about Eleanor Whittington's investments? That should be a good starting place to find out how these women's financials are linked."

"Will do, Liv," Brian winked.

She rolled her eyes but couldn't help smiling. Same old Brian. She then continued, "There is also the matter of the elder abuse…"

"I'm all over that, Liv. What you got?" Fin chimed in.

"Great, if you and Chester can meet with Sabrina Ferrell, over at Belleview…" her phone rang and after a quick glance to see that it was Kurt, she hit ignore once again and apologized. "She's a nurse supervisor and should be on duty now. Andy?"

Andy nodded and Olivia smiled.

"You and I need to pay a visit to Rosa, the Whittington's cook. I want to do that at her home, though. I don't want her to feel uncomfortable talking around the Whittington's place. Your Spanish still up to par?"

"Yeah, I think between the two of us, we're covered. She at home now?"

"Today is her day off. Senator Whittington is going to call with her number and address, but I can't wait that long. We'll lift her info from his tax records. I have a buddy in Comp Crimes."

Cragen spoke up, "Ok, everyone's got their assignments. Let's get to this and regroup tomorrow morning."

**Princeton-Mudd Library – Tuesday, July 1 – 2:13 p.m.**

Their drive was mostly silent—Elliot keeping his attention on the road and Dani gazing out of the window. They caught up in about ten minutes. Dani asked about Kathy. She said she'd heard he'd gone back home. Elliot didn't even venture to guess how she'd _heard_ that. He supposed the rumor mill was active once again on the state of his marriage. Well, not that active. Not many people knew they'd once again called it quits.

They arrived on campus, parked and then headed into the library. It was a beautiful campus. Kathy had visited with Maureen several years ago when she was considering the school. He was sorry that he'd missed all of that. He supposed he still had a shot with the twins and Eli. Eli more realistically as he would probably be retired by the time he was looking at colleges.

Elliot held the door open for Dani when they reached the entrance and they immediately spotted Michael Whittington leaning against the circulation desk. He looked just like his father. Dani had placed the call ten minutes before they arrived on campus, and they were both a little stunned that he was not only on time, but early and waiting on them.

"It's summer, Mike. Why are you still here on campus?"

Michael Wittington sat back in a tall-backed, leather chair as he looked the two detectives over. Stabler looked like a quick-tempered brute but Beck he couldn't quite figure out. The jeans, the long-sleeved cotton shirt in the middle of the summer and then there was the braid. It all screamed sloppy to him but the look on her face was hard, purposeful, calculated even.

"It's Michael," his tone was terse. "I'm getting a head start on my senior project. I'm at Princeton not some crap second-tier school."

Elliot nodded and pulled out the chair directly across from Michael.

"Look, Michael," Elliot said with the emphasis on the future politician's name. "We don't want to waste your time here. We just need some information."

Michael shook his head, "Look, I'm sorry, ok. I don't mean to come off sounding like a privileged ass. I just…my grandmother was raped and murdered. It's all a little…"

"You weren't at the funeral," Dani blurted out, and Elliot tried to butt in but Michael beat him to it.

"My mother didn't call until thirty minutes before. I was at the house after, but," Michael stopped and then shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I hate funerals anyway. I think that's why she didn't call me."

"Any idea why she wouldn't call as soon as she found out? What about your father?"

Michael scoffed, "Yeah, right. My dad doesn't have time to pick up the phone. My mother is far too involved with being a socialite to care about a trivial thing like her mother's-in-law funeral." Michael leaned forward in the chair, "Look, this is all bullshit. Was Grams really even raped or did she just have another one her _accidents_?"

"Accidents?" Elliot prodded.

"Oh, come on. I'm sure you know about those, right? She goes out with mom and comes back hours later with bruises and bumps? This is a waste of taxpayer money."

Elliot's brow furrowed, "You think your mom has something to do with this?"

"I think my mom would do anything to get her hands on Grams' assets."

"You mean the cash?" Dani walked across the room still very skeptical about why this kid was so willing to sell his own mother up the river.

"The cash?" He laughed, "Yeah, right. No, Grams' wealth is in land. She owns a couple of city blocks of prime property in the Lower East Side. Everyone knows that's the next big boom. Plus, she owned acreage in South Hampton. Do you have any idea how much all that land is worth? Tens of millions. Mom had been begging Grams forever to sell, but Grams liked the fact that she had all that undeveloped land. She wasn't an opportunist. She wasn't willing to rape the land for money."

"Look, Michael, we're just here to get some information about your grandmother. If you have other…"

"Look, I know it sounds cruel, and I love my mother, I do. I just…I loved my grandmother, too. My mom's a typical lady-who-lunches. She doesn't exactly follow the strict moral code she seems to hold everyone else to. It's no secret that she cheats on my dad. So why would she be above lying about other things? You'd expect it to be the career politician, right? I just think that you should look into what she's been doing."

**The 16****th**** Precinct – Tuesday, July 1 – 1:40 p.m.**

Olivia and Andy got Rosa's information from an old colleague of Olivia's in Computer Crimes and met her at her home. Unfortunately, they had little luck in getting the woman to open up. She was nervous, and kept saying that 'the lady' would be very angry with her for talking about Mrs. Whittington.

Andy got a little agitated, and Olivia decided it was best that they leave and come back to Rosa later. The next time, she would visit her alone. Andy had a tendency to scare people when they were less than cooperative.

She called Ryan on the way back and told him that today would not work for them to see each other. Work was crazy, and she really needed to be at the house as much as possible when she wasn't being called out into the field.

Andy dropped Olivia back at the precinct before he headed off to the Marshals' branch office for a meeting.

Olivia was standing at her desk sifting through messages when Brian approached her.

"So, it really bothered you seeing Detective Beck earlier, Liv." Brian stood more than an arm's length away just in case Olivia decided to swat at him.

"Yeah, well, it's kind of a hit below the belt seeing your partner so chummy with the person who replaced you after such a short time."

Brian laughed, "Yeah, well, if you ask me, he was making the best of a crap situation. I mean he goes from staring at you all day to…_her_."

"You're not attracted to her?"

Brian scoffed, "No, should I be? She's not my type. You should know that." Brian winked and Olivia started to laugh. "I guess I can't speak for Stabler, but she's not exactly in the same league as you."

Before Olivia could negate his comments he went on, "Listen, Liv. I'd like to take you to dinner tonight."

"Bri, I…"

"No, no. Not as a date. I need your help with something."

Olivia's interest was piqued. "Ok, I'm biting. With what?"

Brian took in a deep breath and pulled her over toward the lockers. "I've been seeing this girl. Her name is Elise. Anyway," his face lit up and he couldn't stop grinning. "I've wanted to propose, but I can't figure out what ring to get her."

"Brian! That's fantastic."

"Sh! Come on now. I'm not sharing this with the whole squad room."

"Sorry," Olivia whispered. "So how long have you been seeing her?"

"About a year. We've known each other a while and started to see each other casually. Anyway, she's it, Liv. She's the one. Only problem is, I need a girl's…a woman's opinion on the ring."

"She doesn't have any sisters or maybe her mother?"

Brian shook his head, "No way. Her mother is like eighty, and I've seen her taste in jewelry. Her sister doesn't like me much. Come on, Liv. Please. I would really appreciate it."

"Bri, I don't know. Don't you think your fiancé…"

"Girlfriend! Don't jinx me."

Olivia laughed, "Ok, ok. _Girlfriend_. Don't you think she'd feel a little weird about someone like me helping you pick out a ring?"

"Someone like you, Liv?" Brian teased.

"Don't make me say it."

"She never has to know. It was so long ago. Come on, Liv. I'm at a loss here. Let me take you to dinner, I'll tell you a little bit about her, show you some pictures of the rings I've looked at. You'll help me. You have impeccable taste. I mean, you did sleep with me."

Out of any other man's mouth Olivia would have slapped him, but Brian's tone was teasing, and he was now practically begging her. She sighed, "Ok. Yeah. But you're taking me somewhere nice for dinner. No delis."

"Done. Thanks, Liv." Brian grabbed her elbow and kissed her cheek.

**Kenichi - ****Tuesday, July 1 – 6:40 p.m.**

The day had everyone out scavenging the four corners of the city, and Princeton, New Jersey. Olivia didn't see Elliot again during the day, and so she left a note on his desk letting him know she would be out for the evening and not to wait up for her. She felt slightly guilty for cancelling on Ryan and then agreeing to have an early dinner with Brian. She felt even guiltier for agreeing to drinks later with Andy.

"So, Liv, how come you and Stabler aren't hitting the sheets yet?"

Brian didn't know what hit him until he wiped the liquid from his face. It was Olivia's iced tea—the tea that she was sipping before he opened his mouth and crossed a line.

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

Brian laughed as he wiped the rest of Olivia's tea from his brow. "Come on, Benson. It's a valid question. You know, rumor is, you already have…but I know better."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah, well, I happen to know what you look like post…you know. And this…" He ran his eyes up and down her rigid posture. "This is not it. It's been a while for you."

"Jeez," Olivia yelled out before regaining control and lowering her voice, "Damn it, Brian. Could you not comment on…"

Brian laughed, "Liv, I'm sorry. I'm not making fun of you. I just don't understand why Stabler hasn't made a move yet when he so obviously wants to."

Olivia shook her head. "He doesn't."

The noticeable plummet of Olivia's mood caused Brian to reach out and grab her hand. "Liv, come on, you can't really believe that? He's wanted you for years. He wanted you back when I was in the unit. Come on, that was almost ten years ago."

"Well, I'm not interested."

Brian snorted, "Yeah, right."

Olivia pushed back from the table, but Brian stopped her, "Hey, hey, hey, Liv. I'm sorry. I just—I don't get it. What would make you think he doesn't want you?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, "He's…he wants something, it's just not…" She shifted uncomfortably in her chair, and Brian leaned forward so that he could try to catch her attention.

"Olivia, every guy in that precinct wants something with you, but Stabler? No, I don't buy that he just wants to…I mean, what I said before about you and Elliot…I just…I thought you two would be together by now."

She just shook her head, "Brian, you don't understand. He kissed me and then…"

"Then what?"

"Nothing."

"Olivia, you can talk to me. I'd like to think we could be friends."

"We are," she smiled. "Look, Brian, last night I had dinner with Andy Eckerson. When I got home, Elliot…he acted like he wanted to kiss me but…"

"Wait, wait, what? Why was Elliot at your apartment?"

"He left Kathy, and needed a place to stay."

Brian leaned back in his chair and nodded, "Okay. So he's at your place, he wants to kiss you. I don't see how all this adds up to him not wanting you."

"He knew I'd kissed Andy. He knew, and that's when he pulled away. Bri, he acted like a man who was after sex, and when he saw that someone had already been where he wanted to go, he backed off. If he cared about me, it wouldn't have mattered. He would have wanted to let me know so I didn't end up back with Andy. Wouldn't he?"

Brian could see the doubt swimming in her eyes. She was looking for a man's perspective and the truth, and so he had to give it to her. "Liv, I got to tell you. I really think you have it backwards. I would have kissed you. Don't get me wrong, I respect the hell out of you, but if the invite was there, I don't care who you kissed before." He bit the corner of his lower lip and placed his chopsticks across his soy sauce dish. "I'm not in love with you. If I had been in the same position with Elise…" He shook his head, "No way, no way I would have kissed her. Come on, Liv. If he'd come in after hooking up with some other chick, do you really think you could have kissed him without thinking about that other girl?"

Olivia thought about it. No, she supposed Brian was right.

"But, if it was me, and I came on to you, and got you all hot. Even though you knew I'd just kissed someone else…"

Olivia laughed when Brian leaned in towards here. He was nodding as a slow smirk lit up his eyes.

"Yeah, you'd have been all over me."

"Shut up, Bri. Just tell me more about Elise, and let's see these rings you've picked out."

**Regency Executive Apartments – ****Tuesday, July 1 – 10:40 p.m.**

Andy opened the door and tossed his keys on the little table in the entryway. His office had put him up in an executive apartment for the duration of the case. It was a little more comfortable than a cheap hotel room, but not by much. He had a dining/kitchen/living room combo and then a separate bedroom down a short hall that also included a utility closet and bathroom. It was simple, but that's really all he needed. He would be working during most of his time in New York anyway.

He'd been surprised after drinks when Olivia had agreed to come back with him. She said she wasn't ready to go home yet, and he took that to mean that she wasn't ready to face Elliot. That was fine with him. He had no intention of taking advantage of her, but he didn't feel in the least bit guilty about taking advantage of the situation.

He wanted her.

He looked back over his shoulder and saw that she'd closed the door behind them. She was leaning against it; her shoulders flush against the wood.

"You coming in, or do you plan to stay there all night?"

A sly smirk flickered at the corners of her mouth, and she playfully rolled her eyes. "Andy, what am I doing here?"

"Well, you said you weren't ready to go home yet…"

She shook her head, "Uhuh. You know what I mean. Is this…" She paused and pushed off of the door to approach him. She tugged at the bottom of his tie flirtatiously but maintained a safe distance. "Is this us just hanging out, having fun until you go back to D.C.? Or…are you expecting something…more?" She took a step toward him on the last word and Andy welcomed it.

He pushed her bangs back from her eyes and dragged his fingers behind her ear leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake. He didn't answer, he simply bent down to kiss her, and the parting of her lips was all the answer he needed. Something more was fine with her. She needed to relax and have fun every bit as much as he did.

Olivia just wanted to get Elliot out of her head. Seeing him Monday night in his state of undress had sent her reeling, but his rejection of her hit hard. It hurt. Yes, she'd kissed Andy, but she couldn't understand why that should matter. She was free to date and kiss whomever she liked. It's not as if she were sleeping with him.

Yet.

She was tired of waiting around for Elliot. What if it never happened? He'd been cold to her last night, and they hadn't been around each other much since then to make things right. They'd basically left off daring each other to find a new partner, and unfortunately, for now at least, that's exactly what they had. Elliot was with Dani; she was with Andy.

"I could kiss you for hours," he murmured into her ear as he trailed his lips across her cheek and onto her neck.

"Really? Just kiss? Andy, I know you better than that."

Olivia pulled away and headed toward the sofa at the far end of the room. She took a seat, kicked off her shoes, and patted the cushion next to her. "You're here for a couple months at least, right?"

**Benson Residence – Tuesday, July 1st – 10:45 p.m.**

Elliot paced the kitchen. It was nearing eleven, and Olivia still wasn't home. He knew she'd gone out with Brian because she'd left a note on his desk. That was the first thing that had him pissed. She didn't call. Not even a text. How was she to know that he would even get her note? He'd been out in the field all day with Dani.

The second thing that had him riled was the fact that he knew she'd left the precinct at six. He'd run into John who'd told him she and Brian had left at six-ish. So why wasn't she home? So if they left at six for dinner, how come she wasn't back yet? He knew she could take care of herself, and he knew that she could come and go as she pleased, but she could at least show some consideration.

He pulled the note from his pocket, which was now worn from being pulled from and then shoved back into his pants about three dozen times.

_Dinner with Cassidy. Don't wait up._

_-O_

He was going out of his mind. The note said not to wait up, but he couldn't sleep until she got back. He paced for about ten more minutes and then picked up his phone. He was just going to have to swallow his pride. No, maybe he could think of a good reason to call. That was it. He'd just call to ask where he could find something, and then casually ask when she thought she might be home.

He hit her speed dial number and brought the phone to his ear. One ring. Two rings. Three rings. He was growing even more agitated. It wasn't like her to not answer by the second ring. Just as his teeth were about to break through his lower lip, she answered.

"Benson." She sounded out of breath as if she'd been running. Maybe she was walking home.

"Hey, Liv…" Shit! He hadn't thought this through. What could he ask?

"Yeah, El. What is it?" She still sounded out of breath, and he could hear her shifting around on a sofa? In a chair maybe?

"Um, Liv, sorry to bother you…" He paused trying to buy some time while he listened to the noise in the background. Her breath was evening out, but he could tell that something wasn't right. She was still with Brian, and that sonofabitch probably had his hands all over her.

"Elliot, spit it out...I'm kind of…busy right now."

"Do you happen to have any bleach?" It was out of his mouth before he could process how ridiculous he sounded.

He heard her sigh, and then she must have covered the receiver because she heard muffled voices. Then she was back. "It's under the kitchen sink. Isn't it a little late for cleaning?"

"Yeah, I just…speaking of, when should I expect you?"

There was another long pause, but this time he couldn't hear any voices. She was back a moment later. "Um, Elliot, don't wait up, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's fine. I'd just like to know about when to expect you so I don't think you're someone trying to break in."

"Elliot, I'm…"

There was another long pause, and his stomach dropped. He knew what was coming next.

"I'm not coming home tonight. Listen, I'll see you tomorrow at work, ok?"

Elliot was stunned. He'd expected her to say that, but he hadn't been prepared for the reality of the words. She was staying with Brian. Brian Cassidy. She was sleeping at his place. She was sleeping with him. He was angry enough to punch through her wall, but instead gritted out a good night and hung up the phone.

**Regency Executive Apartments – Tuesday, July 1st – 10:47 p.m.**

"Elliot calling to check up on you?" Andy leaned back into the stiff cushion of the sofa. Olivia was still straddling his lap, and he was enjoying the view. He could hear his side of the conversation, too, due to their proximity, and it was becoming increasingly clear that he didn't really stand a chance.

Olivia closed her eyes and let her head fall to his shoulder. "Yes. I'm sorry, Andy. I can't…I thought I could…"

She could feel his hand running up and down her back reminding her that her shirt was somewhere behind her.

"It's ok, Liv."

She pulled herself up and looked into his eyes, "No, no it isn't. I'm really sorry. I just. I can't do this anymore. This…casual sex. I…"

"You…" Andy placed a throw pillow in between them so that Olivia wouldn't have to feel so exposed. "You are in love with him, aren't you?"

Olivia clutched the pillow to her chest and nodded. This was humiliating. She was sitting half-dressed on her ex's lap admitting to being in love with another man. Perfect!

"It's ok. I kind of figured as much. Listen…you already told him you weren't going to be home. You should stay here. Take my bed."

"No, no way," Olivia protested. There was no way she was kicking Andy out of his bed.

"Come on, Liv. I'll sleep on the couch, you take the bed."

Olivia smiled and Andy thought he'd won.

"No. It will be much easier for me to sneak out of here in the morning if I'm on the couch. Really. It's ok. I will let you do me another small favor, though."

Andy laughed, "Really? Do tell."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt if Elliot _thought_ we were back together."

"Aren't you still seeing that O'Haloran kid?"

Olivia's eyes rolled, and she immediately felt guilty. "Would I be a horrible person if I admitted that I completely forgot about him?"

Andy tried to keep a straight face for her sake, but knowing that he'd been right about O'Halloran was hard to keep to himself. "Not horrible, Liv, but the fact that you actually forgot about him tells me you should probably break things off. You tend to be a heartbreaker, and I don't know if that kid could handle it if you lead him on anymore than you have already."

"He's not a _kid_, Andy."

"Ok, ok. So…back to Elliot thinking you and I are together."

Andy chuckled, and Olivia quickly added, "I won't sleep with you, Andy, but the flirting, the kissing…you wouldn't mind, right?"

Andy leaned back and scrubbed his hands down his face. "I don't know, Liv. I mean, what do I get for my trouble?" he asked, his voice a manifestation of his now cocky attitude.

Olivia tossed the pillow aside and before climbing out of Andy's lap, she leaned in and whispered, "A repeat of what we've just been doing for the past half hour."

Andy swallowed hard and grinned. "Yeah, ok. Sounds fair to me. I like Stabler, but if he's too blind to see what's right in front of him, he deserves this."

Olivia slid off of Andy's lap and grabbed her shirt from the floor. Once she had it back on, he tugged at her hand and brought her back down to sit beside him.

"Liv, are you sure this is what you want? I don't want to see you get hurt. You know, I'm not such a bad guy."

Olivia cuddled into his side and drew her knees up to her chest. "Andy, you live in D.C. We couldn't make it work the first time. Besides, we're not cut out for each other. You and I have both tried to force a real relationship for…obvious reasons. And yes, this is what I want. I just…I hate it that he doesn't want it, too."

Andy found that really hard to believe, but he didn't want to pump Olivia's head—and heart—full of false hope. Stabler really was a good guy, but like all good guys, they could be awfully stupid when it comes to women. If he could help Olivia make Elliot a little jealous, while keeping her company and benefitting from the added perks, he was game.

"One more drink before going to sleep?" Andy offered.

"Sounds good. I'm running to the restroom."

Olivia hopped off the couch and headed down the hall.

"Door on your left, Liv," Andy called out.

"Thanks."

Andy lingered on the sofa for a moment thinking about his relationship with Olivia. He had no desire to try to force a relationship with someone who was emotionally attached to someone else, but he was lonely here, and he was happy to help her with her little game. Just as he was pushing up from the couch, Olivia's phone rang. Without thinking, he answered it.

"Eckerson."

Elliot didn't bother to respond before hanging up. He knew that her own home number would show up on her called id, but he didn't care. She wasn't with Brian anymore. Now she was with Andy?


	12. Miscommunication 101

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Sorry this has taken so long…hope it is worthy of the wait. Our plans are to tie this up in a few more chapters. Let us know what you think! " ) Bensler for Bensler XOC**

**Chapter 12 Miscommunication 101**

**Benson Residence – Tuesday, July 1st – 10:50 p.m.**

What was she doing? _Why_ was she doing this? Not only did she have men crawling out of the woodwork, she seemed to be taking advantage of it and enjoying it to the fullest. This was not Olivia, he thought. She was not a player. _Was_ she? Then another thought struck him. Hard. Did he really know that? Did he really know _anything_ about his partner anymore? Elliot felt sick to his stomach. He picked up the whole phone, holding it in both hands as he raised it over his head, but just as he started to slam it onto the floor, he caught himself and replaced it. Gripping the edges of the table, he tried to calm his breathing by taking slow, deep breaths.

Even as he had these thoughts, the phone rang causing him to jump. He just knew it was Olivia calling to ask what he needed now. No way was he going to answer. Glancing down at the caller I.D., he very nearly picked up the phone again. O'Halloran. She goes from Old Man Moss to Kid O'Halloran and everyone in between. Elliot felt a major headache beginning its pulsating rhythm in his brain. The phone went to voice mail and he steeled himself for the message Ryan O'Halloran would leave. Mercifully, he heard only a click as Ryan disconnected the phone.

Rubbing his hands over his head and then down his face, he crossed the room to sit on the couch. Unable to get the thought of Olivia and Eckerson out of his mind, he knew there would be little, if any, sleep for him tonight. He looked around the apartment, the eerie silence of empty loneliness settling in around him, permeating his very core, leaving himwith a chill in the dead of summer. Her flip-flops were by the door; lip gloss on the end table; a pair of shorts and a tank top lay folded on the end of the counter, her empty tea mug with lipstick smudges, prints of her lips, around the edges sat nearby. Everywhere he looked he was reminded of her. The place smelled like her. After all, it was her home. He could not stay here. Not when she was with someone else. He could not chance seeing her come in to get ready for work as though not coming home the night before were nothing. No big deal. As though he did not matter.

Jumping up from the couch, he grabbed his cell phone and keys and left her apartment, careful to lock the deadbolts. He had a change of clothes in his locker. He would sleep in the crib tonight, making sure he got up early enough to grab breakfast to make it look like he was just getting to work so Cragen wouldn't know he had been there for the night.

**O'Reilly's – Tuesday, July 1st – 11:15 p.m.**

Nearing the precinct, O'Reilly's caught Elliot's attention and he decided to grab a drink before trying to get some sleep. He thought maybe a beer or two would relax him and help him get his mind off of Olivia…and Eckerson. Who was he kidding? He was on his second one, when he felt someone's arm slip around his waist. He tensed, daring to hope it was Olivia, and yet knowing the touch was not hers. Besides, he would have sensed _her_ before she ever touched him.

"You know…they say you should never drink alone," the slight accent was hauntingly familiar.

He turned slowly to look into the twinkling, green eyes of Dani Beck. "Yea…well…who exactly is 'they'?" he asked, tipping the bottle to his mouth again, draining it.

This was the last thing he needed tonight. His ex-partner…temporary ex-partner…the ex-partner that had taken Olivia's place when she was undercover in Oregon with the FBI. The ex-partner he had kissed. Looking at her now he wondered what he had been thinking when he thought he could erase the memory of Olivia with Dani. She was nice enough looking but it would not have mattered if she had won the Miss Universe contest. She was not Olivia and no one would ever be able to fill Olivia's place in his life, his heart.

She laughed quietly, held up two fingers and nodded to the bartender. He quickly had two more beers sitting in front of them. Taking hers she wiped the top off with a napkin and took a long swallow.

"So, what brings you here to drink…alone?" She asked even though she was fairly certain she knew.

Looking her up and down, he smarted back, "Doesn't look like I'm alone."

She laughed again, this time there was no humor in it, "You haven't changed a bit, Stabler. You're still an s.o.b. _and_ you're still working without Benson as your partner."

Grabbing her beer, she stood to go, but he grabbed her by the wrist, beer sloshing out of the bottle onto her blouse and his jeans. "Shut up, Beck!" He growled, his barely contained anger clamoring for release.

"Get your hands off of me!" She hissed back, her eyes burning with her own anger.

He wasn't at all sure how it happened, but in the next second he was kissing or being kissed by Dani. He had no idea who precipitated it. All he could think of was Olivia with Eckerson. If she could do this, so could he. Still sitting, he pulled Dani closer, her body between his legs and felt her arm tighten around his shoulders, her hand down his back, the other cupping his face. His fingers slid into the mess of blond curls, tangling in them and pulling her face to him in a rough, bruising kiss. She pulled away briefly, her eyes drilling into his.

"This what you want, huh?" Her accent was thicker, her breathing ragged.

Silently, he locked his gaze on her. Then she was on him again and she wasn't gentle, but neither was he, both seemingly desperate for the contact. Any contact. Only he was _not_ desperate, he was getting _even_ and for just a moment, he thought it would serve Olivia right. He knew she had been jealous of Dani, and he felt himself grinning.

Dani took this to mean he was all for what they were doing, "You know my place is just a few miles away…" she trailed off as she kissed him still again.

He knew this would be the proverbial stab in the back to Olivia, and suddenly his senses returned bringing with them the realization that he could not take Dani up on her offer. It would serve no purpose. And he really did not want to be with her. Or anyone but Olivia.

Besides, he was technically unavailable, still married…and still in love with another woman. Dani would serve no purpose other than pure physical satisfaction that would result in guilt. Guilt over broken marriage vows even though he and Kathy were done. Guilt over what, to him, would amount to cheating on the love of his life, Olivia. Even if she could do it, he simply was not cut out for casual sex. He had to have an emotional involvement; it had to be sanctioned by the church. He knew any other guy would jump at the chance before him, but he simply could not do it. He pulled away and stood.

Wiping his mouth, his eyes huge, he stared at Dani. "I…I…can't…can't do this…I'm…I'm married and I…I…" he stammered, unable to speak a complete sentence.

She looked at him, puzzled, "But I heard you and Kathy were split up again."

"Yea…yea, we are…but it's not final," releasing a deep sigh, he ran his hand over his head.

"But you're legally separated?" she asked.

"Yea, but…" he tried to explain, but she interrupted.

"Then what's the problem?" She moved toward him, putting her hand on his face.

He reached up and pulled it away, "Dani…I…this isn't…me…I can't do this…not when…"

She nodded her head, "Not when you love someone else…you were born a generation too late," she told him, now shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" He seemed annoyed at what she was implying though he tried to pass it off as innocent as to her meaning.

"Benson. When are ever you going to just tell her, Stabler?" she demanded, her voice raised, her head shaking back and forth.

"What are you talking about?" He frowned and chewed on the inside of his mouth.

She sighed heavily, "You're gonna screw this up again, Elliot. You're gonna wait so long, she's gonna find another tree to hug or another man that's not afraid to tell her what she wants to hear from you. What _you_ need to tell her."

Elliot watched as she turned and left the bar. His heart was beating rapidly and his stomach was knotted so tight, he feared something inside might have ruptured. He was not afraid to tell her. No. He was absolutely terrified. And he was utterly immobilized by that terror.

**Regency Executive Apartments – Wednesday, July 2nd – 5:45 a.m.**

When the alarm sounded, she immediately turned it off. She was wide-awake and had been for nearly an hour. Olivia tossed and turned most of the night, unable to sleep. She wanted to be in her own apartment, safe in her own bed, with Elliot nearby, sleeping on her couch. She was feeling guilty for letting him think that she had…well…exactly what she had intended to _actually_ do before she realized she could not. Not anymore. Because of him; because of her feelings for him, feelings she had admitted to Andy. Of all people, she had admitted to Andy Eckerson, her one-time fiancé, that she was in love with her partner; her best friend; Elliot Stabler. And she had asked him to help make Elliot jealous. She was feeling a bit of guilt about that as well. Okay. A lot of guilt.

"Hey, you want to shower first? I'll make some coffee…oh, you like tea…sorry, I don't have any," Andy, clad in blue-striped boxers and a gray U.S. Marshal tee shirt, was standing halfway between the kitchen and his bedroom. His hair stuck up on one side and Olivia couldn't help but grin at him. He looked like a little boy.

Throwing the light blanket from her body, she stood, yawned and stretched, folding the blanket, as she talked. She made her way to Andy, and placing her left hand on his chest, she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, but I need to go home to shower and change. No way am I wearing the same thing two days in a row," she grabbed her clothes and headed for the bathroom. "I do work with a bunch of nosy, observant detectives, you know."

"My clothes always looked a lot better on you than me," he teased, pulling at the hem of her shirt…his shirt…as she passed him. His eyes remained on her as she crossed the room. He had given her a tee shirt and pajama pants to sleep in. She smiled again as she closed the bathroom door to change.

**SVU Crib – Wednesday, July 2nd – 6:00 a.m.**

The cell phone chimed its alarm. Squinting he saw the time – 6:00 a.m. He turned it off and sat up, scratching his chest. He stood and stretched, then went to his locker and got his change of clothing. Fifteen minutes later he had showered, shaved, changed and was across the street at the diner ordering breakfast. Though he had not eaten since lunch yesterday, he had absolutely no appetite, but needed something to do for the next hour or so. He looked around the diner and saw a couple of detectives from another precinct that he knew and some unis from the one-six. He sipped his coffee and pushed the food around on his plate for several minutes before finally taking a few bites. He sighed and leaned his back on the seat. He was not hungry. This was going to be a long day. And probably not a good one. He just knew it.

**Benson Residence – Wednesday, July 2nd – 6:15 a.m.**

Quietly unlocking her door, she stepped into her apartment and closed the door, careful to make as little noise as possible. She did not want to wake Elliot. A confrontation with him this early in the morning was not on her agenda. Turning slowly she looked toward the couch. It was empty. The blanket she had given him was neatly folded and the pillow lay on top. Looking around she noticed that his duffle bag was still there. Her eyebrow cocked in surprise at the thought that perhaps he had decided to take her bed since she told him she was not coming home.

Making her way across the apartment, she still tried to be as quiet as she could. The door was open and when she got to the threshold of her bedroom she was able to see her bed was still made up from yesterday morning. That was puzzling. Where could he be? Well, maybe he got up really early and left because he didn't want to face her anymore than she wanted to face him. That must be it. She began discarding her clothing as she made her way to the bathroom. Her detective skills kicked in and she noted there were no missing towels and the shower was dry. No one had used it this morning. Turning on the water as hot as it would go, her mind began playing various scenarios of where Elliot had gone. And she was not particularly thrilled with any of them.

**SVU Squad Room – Wednesday, July 2nd – 7:15 a.m.**

Just as Elliot came into the precinct building, Dani looked up from the front desk where she had been carrying on an animated conversation with the desk sergeant. Silently, he groaned to himself as images from last night flipped through his brain. He hoped she would ignore him but he figured he was all out of luck. As he passed he nodded to the sergeant and Dani fell into step with him.

"You made it…and early," she looked him over, a smirk plastered on her face.

"Some reason you thought I wouldn't?" he asked, barely glancing at her.

She smiled, "No. No reason."

Olivia had been at work almost thirty minutes. Captain Cragen had called a 7:30 meeting and she wanted to touch base with Elliot about Michael Whittington beforehand. She was relieved that there was a meeting because that would delay having to hear what Elliot would have to say about last night. She looked up at the clock again and sighed heavily.

"Where's your partner?" Munch leaned back in his chair and gave her a questioning look.

"That's what I'd like to know," she replied, looking at the clock again. "Maybe something came up with one of the kids."

"I meant Andy," Munch clarified.

She just stared at him, blinking rapidly. "Oh, yea…"

"He and Cassidy are in one of the interrogation rooms with Cragen," Fin told them as he came from the coffee table with a steaming mug.

"Oh," Munch strained to look over his shoulder at the room.

"Guess that just leaves Elliot and Dani," Chester noted, and as if he had conjured them up by his remark, they entered the squad room.

All eyes went to them. Dani was smiling at something Elliot said. Then slowly, Fin and Munch, turned their eyes upon Olivia. She thought she covered her shock…and jealousy fairly well. But not well enough to keep Elliot from reading her eyes. The minute his baby blues connected with her coffee brown eyes gone black, he knew his 'not very good day' had just become a reality.

Michael Whittington flew out of Olivia's mind as she began to process the fact that Elliot _and_ Dani had just walked in at the same time. Together. They were talking and smiling, so things must be okay between them. Did they just happen in at the same time? That was it. Just a coincidence. Or_ had_ they been together? All night. Was that why her apartment looked so unused this morning? He stayed with Dani? She felt her stomach tightening and realized she could not get a good breath.

"Okay, people. Since everyone is here, let's go ahead and get started," Cragen came out of the interrogation room with Andy and Brian following behind.

Thirty minutes later, each set of partners had given a synopsis of what they had done the day before and what they planned to do that day. Munch and Cassidy were to do some research about investments that might link the victims; Fin and Lake were going to interview Sabrina Ferrell at Bellevue; Elliot and Dani were to interview Lydia's friends; Olivia was going to talk to Rosa again while Andy had a meeting with the U.S. Marshal. Cragen made a few additional assignments and suggestions then told them they would meet again in the morning at the same time. He wanted to see some significant progress on this case the next two days. Friday was July 4th and he informed them he expected them all to be at the NYPD picnic at Central Park unless they had out of town plans.

Andy and Olivia discussed a possible theory that had come to him. When they finished he told her he would call her when his meeting was over and catch up with her. She still needed to ask Elliot something about Michael Whittington, but when she and Andy were finished talking, he was nowhere to be found. She knew he had not left, because the keys to the cruiser were still on his desk.

Elliot had gone to the locker room to get the papers he needed to drop off at the attorney's office. Just as he slammed the locker, Dani spoke. Not realizing she had followed him, his head snapped in her direction.

"So…you're doing okay?" She asked, her hand touching his arm.

He could not believe she had followed him. He stared at her a minute, "Yea. Why?"

"Just wondered if you had a hangover," she grinned, her eyes locked with his.

He chuckled, "I didn't drink enough for a hangover."

"Good…then your mind was clear enough to think about us," she spoke quietly, almost seductively. "I did."

He shuddered involuntarily and wished she would just go away. How was he supposed to spend the next several days in the field with her all day? "Look, Dani…I thought I explained this last night… I…it should have never…listen, last night…it was a mistake, okay?"

"You didn't act like it was a mistake last night…" she moved closer to him and tried to kiss him.

"Dani!" he protested, grabbing her by her shoulders and holding her away from him.

"Come on, Elliot. I promise it will be even better than last night. Give me a chance and I'll change your mind about us," she pleaded, suggestively.

From the opposite side of the row of lockers, she heard them clearly, and the mirror at the end of the room held their reflections giving her a clear view of Dani and Elliot. Escaping before she realized it, the sharp intake of air, trailed right past her lips into her constricted chest. It was very audible, echoing in the room, and she knew they had to have heard it. So, she made a beeline for the door even though she was conscious of the fact that they would inevitably see her. It was of no consequence because she had to get out of there. Now.

Both of them turned sharply toward the sound, and Elliot caught the reflection of Olivia's retreating back in the mirror. Roughly shoving Dani aside, he sprinted after her.

"Liv! Liv, wait!! Olivia!!"

**Rosa Tellez Residence – Wednesday, July 2nd – 8:20 a.m.**

She was gone. Gone before he could get back to the squad room. Heading for Rosa's, she gunned the cruiser. Shaking her head to try to rid her mind of the images of Elliot and Dani, she told herself she would not think about what she had just seen and what she had heard. She told herself she would not cry. Not over Elliot Stabler. Not anymore. Even as the thoughts stampeded through her muddled brain, tears shot over the edge of her eyelids, like a river over a canyon wall. She angrily wiped them away and swore there would be no more tears.

She screeched to a halt in front of the lower east side apartment building. Rosa let her in and looked around outside as if she were looking for someone else.

"I'm alone. My par…" she swallowed hard. Andy was her partner on this case. She didn't think she wanted to partner with Elliot ever again. "My partner tends to overreact at times. I thought you would be more comfortable without him."

Rosa stared at her with big, brown eyes. Her black hair had streaks of gray at the temples and was pulled back into a long ponytail. Her white blouse was full and looked almost too big on her. Her skirt was a cotton print in mostly blues. Remembering that Rosa spoke little English, Olivia tried to repeat her statement about Andy in Spanish.

"Mi socio…uh…tiende a overreact ocasionalmente. Pensé que usted sería más…uh…co…cómodo sin él," Olivia smiled and Rosa seemed to relax. Just a little.

"Sí, él hace. Sit," Rosa pointed to an empty chair at the kitchen table as she sat down and picked up another cob of corn to shuck.

"May I help? I haven't shucked corn since I was little girl. Uh… No he…" she could not think of the word for shucked, so she made the gesture with the cob. "Uh…maíz desde que era niña.

"Desvainado," Rosa told her as she held the cob and pulled the husk from it.

Olivia smiled and repeated the word. "My mother used to take me with her to the Columbia Greenmarket… mercado de los granjeros…to get fresh vegetables during the summer," Olivia picked up a cob of corn and began shucking. She saw the smile twitching at Rosa's lips even though she tried to hide it from her.

They shucked in silence for a few minutes and then Rosa finally spoke, "I loved Senora Nora. Good woman. A good amiga."

"Senora Nora? So, you called her Nora? I noticed that her friend Esther Duvale also called her Nora. Sorry…noté que su amiga Esther Duvale…también llamó a su Nora," Olivia told her.

Olivia and Rosa continued talking, going back and forth between English and Spanish and a mixture. Olivia was surprised she remembered as much as she did, and even more so that Rosa seemed to have a much better understanding of Englishthan the Senator seemed to think.

"Si. She did not like me to call her Senora Whittington or Senora Lenora. She laughed at the rhyme…insisted that her friends called her Nora. She say she knew I would be her friend," Rosa's eyes filled with tears.

"And she was right," Olivia smiled. "Ella tenía razón."

Rosa's smile lit up her whole face, "Yes. Ella tenía razón. She was wonderful woman. She have money, but she not like so many rich people. She not like…" shaking her head, she paused then spoke again. "She was kind. Good."

"She was not like…what? Who?" Olivia pushed her, as she pulled the silk from the cob.

Rosa looked up at her as if trying to decide whether or not she could trust Olivia, "Not like the lady."

"The lady…you mean Lydia Whittington?" Olivia continued working.

"Yes. She think only about the money. She try to get Nora to sell her land and was angry that she refused."

"Do you think Lydia had anything to do with Nora's injuries?" Olivia asked carefully.

"I do not know. I do not like the lady. She start to ask every time she come for her to sell the land. She did not want to and the lady she get very angry. The lady and Nora fight, but she act in front of Senator like she take good care of Nora," she explained. The bowl was full now and she stood and went to the stove and turned on the hugepot of water.

Olivia nodded, thinking back to the Senator telling them that Lydia got along wonderfully with his mother. So, she faked it in front of him. But surely a woman like Lenora Whittington would not have remained silent on this issue. Surely she would have told her son, unless…unless she were truly afraid for her life. Olivia scribbled some more notes.

"What do you know about Michael's relationship with Nora?" Olivia looked up from her notes and watched Rosa closely.

She smiled, "Michael…he loved his abuela…his grandma."

"And his mother? Does Michael get along with his mother?" Olivia asked.

"No. They fight because he say for her to leave Nora alone about the land. That it was hers to do what she want. Not the lady," she spoke with a tinge of anger and a scowl befell her face.

"What about James Peterson? Could he have hurt her?" Olivia carried the bowl of corn to her and watched as she put it into the pot.

"James…I don't think so, but his son, his son would come to her home sometimes to beg his father for money. James say no, the son ask Nora. She say no. She tell him he need get education to get good job. She say she would pay for his education. He laugh at her and call her names. I hear him telling her to buy more property, that James had bought…what you call it…inviert…inversión… that she should put her money in, too," Rosa had paused and was staring out the window in the kitchen.

"Inversión?" Olivia could not think of the meaning. Suddenly, it hit her. "Investment?"

"Si. Investment," Rosa agreed.

"Did she do this?" Olivia now had a pencil and pad out and was writing.

"I am not sure. I hear her tell James that she had lost much money, so maybe," she looked away from the window and back to Olivia.

"Do you know the company?"

"No," she shook her head.

"What's his son's name?"

"Ronnie. He live in the Bronx, but I do not know where."

"Thank you, Rosa…gracias tanto por su tiempo," Olivia stood to leave.

Checking her watch as she left Rosa's, she saw it was just after nine. A few minutes later Olivia stopped at a small diner and ate a bagel and drank some tea and juice. While eating, she rewrote her notes that she had taken at Rosa's. When she finished, thirty minutes later, she headed back to the precinct. Andy still had not called, but she thought she could do some research on Ronnie Peterson and then she and Andy would pay him a visit.

About half way there, her cell phone rang. "Benson."

"Detective Benson. Davis Whittington. How are you today."

She was totally shocked, caught off guard at this call. "Oh…uh…Senator Whittington…I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. I found those papers on that investment that Mother lost so much money on and thought you would like to see them. I have about an hour and a half to spare if you are free now."

She did not know why, but little red flags popped up all over her mind, yet she heard herself telling him she would be there in twenty minutes. She should not go alone. She knew it. She sensed something; what she was not sure. Andy's cell phone went straight to voice mail and she left him a message saying where she was headed and for him to meet her there if he could, but time was of the essence. After hanging up, something prodded her to call Cragen and let him know, too. She just wanted to talk to a real voice and know that someone knew where she was going.

**SVU Squad Room – Wednesday, July 2nd – 10:00 a.m.**

John and Brian were telling the captain what they had found out about Lenora Whittington's investments. Turned out that all of the women had made investments with the same company, BlueWater Financial. A company that, on the surface, bought beach property and land in the Bahamas and either rented it out or built new homes for sale.

This was a break in the case. From here they could hopefully track down the owner or owners and trace them back to the women. Cragen was pleased with their find and hoped that Fin and Lake fared as well in their interview with Sabrina Ferrell at Bellevue. Suddenly, loud voices could be heard in the hallway and a commotion broke forth.

Elliot stormed into the squad room, Dani close behind, a scowl on her face. "How was I to know they were _best_ friends since kindergarten?"

Elliot whirled around and glared at Dani, "We were going to talk to Lydia Whittington's _friends_! Friends! We discussed that on the way, Beck! What didn't you understand about that!?"

"Yea, okay, okay, you're right. I screwed up. So, shoot me!" She hollered back.

She had no idea how much pleasure he would take in doing that right now…if only for a minute. Yes, he was furious about how she dealt with their interview of Lydia's friend, but even more so, he was still in a blind rage with her over the way she came onto him that morning. And he was torn to pieces over what Olivia saw and heard. Or what she _thought_ she was seeing and hearing…and he _knew_ she misunderstood both. He wanted to talk to her, he _needed_ to talk to her, but he couldn't very well do that with Dani right there. Cragen must have slipped off the wagon to have teamed him with her again, he thought to himself.

"You never come right out and tell someone you are trying to get information from that, 'hey, we think she offed her ma-in-law…what do you think? Is your friend capable of killing someone? Oh, and by the way, if she's not, how about her husband? Think he killed his mother?" He was yelling, his face red, his hands fisting.

"Okay…that's enough. Lower your voices or you'll both be signing a written reprimand," Cragen did his own barking.

Elliot glanced at Captain Cragen, but went back to glaring at Dani, and she, in turn, fixed him with an icy stare of her own.

"Beck, get started on the DD5 for this morning's visit…now; Elliot I've got an assignment for you…" Cragen started to tell him.

"Look, Captain, with all due respect…" Elliot interrupted.

"Can it, Stabler. Olivia called about fifteen minutes ago. She needed Andy to meet her at Senator Whittington's residence, but he is going to be tied up in the Marshals'meeting until lunchtime. Go," Cragen nodded his head at the door and Elliot took off without another comment.

**Whittington Residence – Wednesday, July 2nd – 10:20 a.m.**

The whole way to the Whittington residence, Elliot tried to think of how to start the conversation with Olivia about this morning's scene. He still could not believe Dani did that to him. After him telling her last night he was just not into it, after her telling him he needed to let Olivia know how he felt; after all of that, she still had the nerve to come onto him this morning. In the precinct. In the locker room. With all their colleagues milling about, where anyone could have come in at any time. Maybe that was what she wanted, he thought. Maybe she _wanted _Olivia to see her all over him. That only fueled his fury at Dani all over again.

Pulling up to the O'Neil building, Elliot was surprised to find a parking space on the road across the street and behind Olivia. He stared up at the magnificent architecture and sighed deeply. Sprinting across the street, he soon found himself at the Whittington's door. James had met him in the hall on his way to run an errand, and told him Detective Benson was there. He came back with Elliot to unlock the door, let him in, and pointed toward the library where the Senator and detective could found. He could hear their voices, so he headed in that direction.

Olivia was more caught off guard now than she had been when he called her. He had shown her the papers he found for BlueWater Financial and told her again how he got his mother out of the investment. Then as they had their heads bent close together looking over one of the papers, he commented.

"Olivia…you don't mind if I call you 'Olivia' do you? You smell wonderful," he leaned closer to her, his breath hot on her neck.

She instantly pulled away, but not before his hand covered hers. "Look, Senator, I am not…"

"I've asked you to call me Davis. Please," he scooted closer to her on the couch, his one hand still holding hers while the other pushed her bangs behind her right ear.

She jerked away from him this time and stood up, "Senator Whittington, I'm going to pretend that…"

"Oh, so you are into fantasizing…please…I want the details…believe me, you are in mine," He grinned, stood and came to stand about a foot from her.

Her heart was about to pound its way out of her chest. Where the heck was Andy? This was why the red flags were flying.

"You are so beautiful, Olivia. I've thought about you since the first day I laid eyes on you," he whispered.

"Senator," she started.

"Davis. My name is Davis," he reiterated as his eyes traveled her body.

"Davis, you're married, I'm not interested. You're a Senator; in the public eye…" she thought maybe this would bring him to his senses.

"Oh, Detective…I know you are not concerned about my marriage or my reputation. Not in the least," he chuckled and stepped a bit closer.

She took a step backward, "What do you mean?"

"Your partner…the first one…Statler…no, no, no…Stabler…_he's_ married and that has not stopped you," he stated as a smirk began at the corner of his lips.

"What?" She felt confusion clouding her mind, as she tried to maintain some distance from him. She should never have come here alone.

He laughed at her, "You think I didn't have both of you checked out before I let you investigate my mother's rape and murder?" he stepped closer to her.

"Yes, I know all about you and your 'partner', Olivia." He made air quotes, grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him. "You put out for him, so you and I should not be a problem at all."

She wondered was she hearing him right; she wondered was this a dream; she wondered where he got his erroneous information; she wondered what kind of trouble she would be in with Cragen and IAB if she decked a state Senator; and she wondered where the heck Andy was for the hundredth time.

Senator Davis Whittington leaned in to kiss her and momentarily, she froze. But then just as she prepared to pull back to deliver a solid punch to his face, she saw the fingers of her knight in shining armor curl around Davis Whittington's shoulders, snatch him away from her and deliver the punch himself. The force of the blow sent Whittington flailing backward where he fell over an ottoman and landed with a thump of his butt on the floor.

"You need to find some new sources, _Davis_," Elliot growled, as he snatched him up by his shirt fisted tightly in his left hand, the right ready to deliver a second blow.

"Elliot…don't," Olivia's plea broke through his rage when she placed her hand on his arm, and he let go of the Senator.

"You okay?" He forced himself to look away from the man holding his bleeding nose and look into her eyes.

"Yea…let's get out of here," she glanced at Whittington in disgust.

"I _will_ be filing assault charges against you, Stabler," he called out.

Elliot turned and took a step toward him before Olivia jumped in front of him, facing Whittington. "No. You won't. Not unless you want attempted sexual assault of a police officer filed against you."

They stared at each for a long moment until the Senator finally looked away. Olivia grabbed Elliot by the arm and led him out of the apartment.

**16****th**** Precinct NYPD – Wednesday, July 2nd – 11:15 a.m.**

They were in separate cars so they did not get to talk on the way back to the precinct. Now they stood outside the building, Olivia was leaning against her car, Elliot standing in front of her.

"Sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You shouldn't have…"

"Gone alone. I know."

"I was going to say, 'you shouldn't have called him Davis'."

"I thought that maybe that would get him to listen to me."

"Did you want him to kiss you?"

"What?!"

"Come on, Liv. It's a legit question. As far as I could tell, you didn't really do anything to stop him. You should have decked the guy. I think you _wanted_ him to kiss you."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, "You're kidding me, right? I mean, surely you don't think I wanted to be with that slime ball?"

"I hardly think Senator _Davis_ Whittington could be called a slime ball…I mean, you know…tall, good looking, rich, famous…and he was coming onto you big time. You had to get a rise out of that, huh, Liv?" He felt the anger boiling inside.

Nodding, she straightened, got right in his face and said, "Yea, just like when Lydia come onto you at the Black Pearl and Dani came onto you last night…_and_ this morning. What kind of rise did _you_ get out of that, Stabler?" She shoved him in the chest, turned and was at the top of the steps leading into the building before he even realized she had left.

He wished there was a way he could literally kick himself through all five borough of New York City and back. His whole life could fall under the heading 'Miscommunication 101'. And most of it caused by him opening his big mouth when he _shouldn't_ and keeping it shut when he _should_ speak!

Rounding the corner to the hall where the elevator bays were, Elliot ran right into Olivia talking with Ryan O'Halloran. Great. At every turn he was met with an old flame of hers or someone hitting on her. Standing a good distance away, he punched the up button and waited, trying to ignore them. He could hear Ryan asking Olivia to the department picnic. She looked over his shoulder at Elliot and her eyes narrowed. They had talked about it weeks ago, but neither had mentioned it since. He was supposed to let her know if the kids would be going so they could make necessary plans to accommodate everyone, but he hadn't even found out.

"Well, I appreciate you asking me, Ry, but it's like this, my friend Andy is in town and well, if you don't mind, could we all go together and just hang out with everybody?"

"Oh…uh…sure. No problem, Liv. I'll get with you later about the details, okay? See ya." The elevator opened and Ryan went on down the hall.

Elliot got on and Olivia followed him in and stood just behind in front of him to his left. Though she could barely see him in her peripheral vision, he had a good view of her. She was beautiful. Angry, happy, sad, laughing, crying…it did not matter. He loved her. He loved everything about her. Why couldn't he just tell her? He was paralyzed by the fear that she would not want him and he would loose her as his friend and partner. He had told her once he couldn't take it. He meant it then and it was still true. He took a deep breath.

"Liv?"

She said nothing, but did turn slightly to her right, though she did _not_ look at him.

"I…I took the signed…uh…papers by this morning."

"Papers? What papers?" She was thinking about the myriad of reports and forms they dealt with day in and day out.

"The divorce papers. It'll be final in thirty days. Maybe less."

"Oh…" the word was barely a whisper. She didn't know what to say, but she did turn to look at him.

Oh? That's all she had to say? Well, he couldn't stand it any longer. He grabbed her to him with one hand and pressed the close door button with the other. Then he took her face in his hands and kissed her - like he had been wanting to kiss her since the other morning. And she kissed him back. Again. With such sweetness and passion. How had he lived all these years without her kisses?

As they pulled apart, her arms falling from his shoulders, his hands releasing her face, she turned to face the front again. Her heart in her throat, she nearly stopped breathing as he whispered into her hair, "You're the only woman I want, Olivia. The only one."

Stepping into the squad room, they looked around and saw Fin, Lake, Dani, Brian and Andy hovering around or sitting on Munch's desk. He had been leaning back, but now stood as he saw Olivia coming toward them.

"Hey, Olivia," he said in a singsong voice. "Another one of your boyfriends is here..."

He nodded toward Cragen's office where he and Dean Porter stood, heads bent in conversation.

Just as they looked over at them, Dean looked up and smiled at her. She did not even have to look at Elliot to know he was upset. She heard his low growl and she felt the air around her being sucked away by the force of his anger. Would they ever be able to be together, to be happy, without all of this miscommunication?

eoeoeoeoeoeo


	13. Clearing the Wreckage and Building the B

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. - xoc**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Clearing the Wreckage and Building the Bridge**

**16****th**** Precinct NYPD – Wednesday, July 2nd – 11:30 a.m.**

Dean parted with Cragen and walked directly toward Olivia and Elliot. Olivia could feel Elliot growing tenser behind her. She didn't bother to turn around and reassure him; instead, she directed her focus on Dean and smiled.

She didn't have time to deal with Elliot's confused libido. One minute he was having what appeared to be a lovers' spat with Dani, and then later the same morning he kissed Olivia as if it were a completely natural thing to do. It's not that she didn't enjoy it, but she felt used when so many things seemed so uncertain.

They clearly had a lot to talk about, but work was not the place.

"Dean," she said with a nod. "What are you doing here?"

"I was dropping off some paperwork for your captain. Good to see you, Liv." He then looked past her to Elliot who was silently brewing in his own brand of misplaced jealousy. "Stabler."

"Porter," he bit out.

"Well, Liv…" He leaned in and smiled. "Always a pleasure. I'll see you around."

Dean was out of the precinct before Elliot had a chance to process his anger, and Olivia had just as quickly pushed him toward the lockers.

"You and I have a lot to talk about. You took me by surprise in the elevator, but don't you ever kiss me like that again at work."

Elliot was listening to her, but he wasn't quite hearing the words that she was saying. Her face was flushed with anger, her bangs were falling in her eyes, and she was breathing rapidly.

"Liv, I…"

"No!" she spat out in a hushed tone. "Don't you dare say another word. We'll talk about this at home." She turned to head back to their desks and then quickly turned around again and added, "I don't want to hear Dean Porter's name come out of your mouth. Got it?"

She didn't wait for his answer, and he couldn't have provided one if she had. He understood why partners were not allowed to date, let alone fall in love. He couldn't think straight around her and even though she was visibly angry and had made it clear that she didn't want him kissing her again, he was dying to do just that.

He watched as she made her way into Cragen's office and closed the door behind her.

"Olivia," Cragen settled into his chair and glanced up at her. "What can I do for you?"

She took in a deep breath, not bothering to sit down. Cragen was a no-holds-barred kind of man, and dancing around the subject would only agitate him, so she just laid it out for it him.

"Captain, there was an incident with the senator. I don't think you'll be hearing from him, but I think you should know anyway. Senator Whittington came onto me when I went to see him today. Elliot got there before anything happened, but it went too far."

"How far, Olivia?"

"He propositioned me, and then tried to kiss me."

Cragen inhaled deeply and loudly. This was the last thing this case needed.

"And Elliot?"

Olivia hesitated and then took a seat in front of Cragen's desk. "He pulled Whittington off of me and punched him in the face."

She was silent, waiting for Cragen's reaction.

"Captain…I don't think Whittington will want anyone to know about this. I would be surprised if you got a call from him, so Elliot…"

"You leave Elliot to me. Olivia…I don't know what to say. I should bring him up on charges for assaulting…"

"Wait, Captain…I didn't tell you to rat on him." Olivia was visibly upset and she got up from the chair and leaned into Cragen's desk so far that he felt the need to stand also.

He walked around the desk until he was by her side and then continued. "I'm not talking about Elliot, Olivia. Whittington. I should bring Whittington up on charges for assaulting you."

Olivia sighed with relief and then shook her head. "No, I think Whittington has learned his lesson. Besides, it would do so much damage to this case and those women deserve justice. I think we're really close to making an arrest."

"Alright. I trusty your judgment, Olivia."

Olivia nodded with a smile and turned to leave, but before she made it to the door, Cragen called after her.

"Send Elliot in, please."

"Yes, sir."

Elliot was sitting at his desk jotting down notes, when Olivia came out of Cragen's office. She took a seat at her desk before looking up at him.

"Cragen wants to see you in his office," Olivia said in a monotone, afraid of Elliot's reaction.

"Liv, what did you say to him?"

"Elliot…just go."

**Pappas Grocers****– Wednesday, July 2nd – 11:54 a.m.**

Olivia didn't wait for Elliot to return from Cragen's office. She wasn't quite ready to face his wrath for telling their captain about the whole Whittington incident. Instead, she ran out to grab a sandwich, and hoped that Andy would be back at the house by the time she returned so that they could get back to work.

"Detective Benson! Long time…where've you been?" Alex leaned over the counter and winked at Olivia.

Olivia smiled at her friend and stopped gave him a quick wave, as per usual, on her way back to the wall of refrigerated drinks. "Been overloaded, Alex."

Just as she reached the back of the store, her cell rang.

"Benson."

"_Liv. Where are you?"_

"Andy, I'm at Pappas. Just gonna grab a sandwich and head back to the house."

"_Good, I finished my meeting and am almost there now. Mind grabbing me something?"_

"Why don't you meet me here?" Olivia spoke into the phone as she reached into the back of the fridge for the coldest bottle of iced tea. She already had a soda in hand for Elliot.

Just as she turned around to head back down the aisle, she heard the bell ding above door alerting Alex that someone had entered the store.

"Hey man. Have you seen a tall, leggy, badass detective in here lately?" Andy asked Alex, while looking straight at Olivia as she made her way towards Alex and the register.

Alex just rolled his eyes, and Olivia started to laugh.

"Don't mind him, Alex. He's desperate. So, how are classes going?"

"Not bad. I still think I'm insane for taking these summer classes when I could be working at a firm instead of this dump. Please don't tell uncle I said that."

"Your disloyalty is safe with me. So, what's good today?"

"The gyro."

Andy nodded, "Sounds good."

"We'll take three. Andy, drinks are at the back." Olivia nodded toward the back, and Andy headed in that direction.

"I don't like the way that guy looks at you, Detective Benson."

Olivia smiled at Alex and leaned into the counter that separated them. "What do you mean by _the way he looks_ at me?"

Alex shook his head and kept his eyes on the back of the store, hoping he could say this before Andy headed back. "Like he knows you."

"Oh, Alex," Olivia laughed but kept her voice down. "He does know me. I've known Andy for years."

"No, I mean, like he _knows_ you."

Olivia thought that Alex was cute. He certainly wasn't naïve, but in many ways, his protectiveness of her showed his youth. She thought it was actually quite endearing.

"Oh." She wasn't sure what to say here. She could be honest and say that Andy did _know_ her, but that was ancient history, well mostly, and she certainly wasn't one to parade her love life around to acquaintances. Instead, she took a more formal route and decided that Alex was smart enough to piece things together. "We were almost married once, Alex. So, Andy and I, we have a lot of history together."

Alex's face flushed a little as his eyes followed Andy coming back up the aisle. "Oh. Sorry Detective Benson. I didn't…I just…you know…I like to watch out for you."

The truth was, as much as Elliot rubbed him the wrong way sometimes by his gruff demeanor and detached attitude, he thought the guy might be good for Olivia. She always looked most at ease, most contended when she was with him or talking about him. He thought that letting the fact that they were partners stifle a natural attraction was ridiculous.

Andy joined the pair up at the register and Alex watched as he leaned into Olivia and placed his drink on the counter.

"So, Detective Benson…where's your partner these days?"

Olivia was caught off guard by Alex's question, and she glanced back at Andy who seemed to leaning even further into her.

"Right here," Andy offered. "I'll be working with Olivia until we close this big…"

"Waterside Rapist. Yeah, yeah. I know about all that," Alex said, a hint of irritation in his tone.

Olivia's eyes widened as she saw what was happening. Alex was upset that she was here with Andy and not Elliot. She thought it was cute, but the last things she needed was another macho man trying to dictate what she did.

"Alex, will you please just ring us up? We really need to get back to the house."

Alex could tell that she was on edge, and instead of seeing what the good Detective Benson looked like when she was really angry, he kept his mouth shut and told her the total.

Andy handed Alex his debit card and smirked when he noticed the kid take note of his name. He could tell he wasn't happy seeing a man standing too closely to Olivia and wondered if the kid had a crush on her.

**16****th**** Precinct NYPD – Wednesday, July 2nd – 12:27 p.m.**

Elliot was sitting at his desk when Andy and Olivia walked back in. He watched intently as Olivia nodded and smiled to whatever Andy was whispering close to her ear. The guy was okay, but whenever he was near her, he wanted to hit something. Every muscle in his back tensed, he could feel his neck growing stiff and leaned back in his chair and didn't take his eyes off of her as she approached.

Olivia reached into the bag and handed Andy his sandwich and drink. "Hey, I really need to go over some stuff before we head out. So, why don't we make this a working lunch?"

"Sounds good, Liv. I'll be up in the break room. Just come get me when you're ready. I need to make some calls."

"Ok."

Andy headed upstairs and Olivia walked toward Elliot who still hadn't taken his eyes off of her.

"Brought you lunch."

Elliot cleared his throat, "Thanks."

She set the bag down in front of him and then leaned against his desk. "What happened in there with Cragen?"

She was worried that Elliot had received the brunt of Cragen's anger over the Whittington mess.

"It was fine, Liv. He's a little angry with himself for not more about it for the sake of the case. I assured him you're a big girl and can handle yourself."

Olivia couldn't quite tell if Elliot was sincere in his words since he'd accused her of _wanting_ Davis Whittington to kiss her.

"You know…I'm going to assume that you meant that in the most positive way."

A look of confusion passed across his face and then it struck him that he had been making lots of digs recently. But he'd also admitted his feelings for her, which she still hadn't addressed.

"Look, Liv…I know you don't want to talk about this at work…but…"

"Elliot…"

He glanced around the bullpen to make sure they had privacy. "Liv," he said as he grabbed her wrist. "I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry. I know you don't want to get into this now, and I won't. I just…if you…if you're starting something back up with Andy…"

"I'm not."

"If Andy is who you want to be with…" he spoke over her.

"Elliot…"

"No really, let me just say this…"

"I don't, El. I'm not with Andy. I don't want to be."

Elliot finally heard what she said. "But you spent…"

Olivia bent down and placed her lips close to his ear. "I needed space from you. I slept on his couch." She started to pull back and then leaned in once more. "If you want to know something about me then ask. Stop making assumptions. Stop brooding about things you don't have the facts on. Just ask. If it's none of your business, I'll let you know. But, Elliot? If you ever want to kiss me like that again, you have got to start being honest with me. We'll talk about Dani later."

Olivia pulled her drink and sandwich out of the bag and headed back to her desk leaving Elliot to wonder what was going through her head about Dani.

After several minutes of eating in silence, Elliot glanced over at Olivia who was busily typing while taking bites here and there.

"What are you Andy doing after this?"

"We're heading out to the Bronx to question Ronnie Peterson, James Peterson's son. We think he may be involved in these bad investments. I was just doing a Google search and BlueWater Financial is attached to a Ronald M. Peterson."

"Just be careful, Liv. This guy could be dangerous."

Olivia sighed, "El…Don't worry. Chances are this Ronnie guy is just mixed up in some financial crimes. He's definitely linked to all of our vics. Did he rape them? I can't see what the motive would be."

"Just…"

Olivia smiled as she stood up from her desk. "I know, I know. Be careful. Don't worry, El. Andy's got my back."

She meant it as reassurance, but her words stung. Elliot should be with her to have her back. After the hostage situation she'd gotten into a few years back, he didn't trust Andy to take care of her like he would.

Andy made it downstairs before Olivia could go get him. Cragen came out of his office just in time for Brian and John to return from grabbing lunch.

"Olivia, are you and Andy heading out to see Ronnie Peterson?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Cragen then turned his attention to Fin and Lake. "You two. My office. We need to talk about Lydia Whittington. We need to open up a new case for her." He then nodded at Brian and John who were heading towards Johns' desk. "Cassidy, Munch, need you two to get with Olivia about what she needs from you. Elliot? Where's Dani?"

Elliot turned to look at his captain and shook his head. "Lunch?"

"You don't know?" Cragen asked, his tone almost indifferent.

"She said she was grabbing lunch. She should be back…"

Before Elliot could finish, Dani walked in carrying a deli bag in each hand. It then occurred to Elliot that one of those was probably meant for him.

"Beck," Cragen barked. "Get with Benson about your assignment."

Olivia smirked thinking how awkward Elliot must feel having his former partner/temporary current partner/rebound girl reporting into her. She wasn't so naïve to think that Dani cared. She didn't seem to care about much outside of hitting on Elliot. She noticed Dani tossing one of the bags onto Elliot's desk before leaning against it.

Cragen disappeared into his office with Fin and Lake, and Olivia stepped up to address the group.

"Andy and I will be heading the Bronx to interview James Peterson's son, Ronnie Peterson. We believe that he is connected to the financial aspect of this case. BlueWater Financial is the questionable company that all of our vics invested in. Ronnie Peterson is definitely affiliated." Olivia then turned to Elliot and Dani, "If you and Dani," she spoke directly to Elliot, "can work on putting together any financial documentation, we will have enough evidence to at least hold Ronnie until we can determine the extent of his involvement. John and Brian, I'd like you to come with us for backup. I have a feeling that this Ronnie guy is mixed up with our rapist. I think it's best if there are four of us out there."

"Hey, wait," Elliot protested.

"Elliot…" Olivia tried to stop him, but he barreled right over her.

"Why not have Cassidy and Munch work on the paper trail and Dani and I will come with you?"

"Because I want you and Dani here."

"Oliv—"

"We're done here. Cassidy, Munch, you ready?"

"Let's roll," Brian said.

The foursome made their way out as Elliot looked on in complete confusion. Why would she choose Cassidy and Munch over him? It made no sense. When Dani took a seat at Olivia's desk, he scowled wondering if she was the reason Olivia didn't want to take them.

"Let's get to work," Dani shrugged.

Fin and Lake came out of Cragen's office ready to get to work on the elder abuse case that Cragen officially opened given that both Michael Whittington and Rosa Tellez corroborated what evidence they already had.

**Ronnie Peterson's Residence –Bronx – Wednesday, July 2nd – 2:13 p.m.**

"What's the plan, Benson?" Cassidy called out over the radio.

"If you and Munch will drive around to the Southern entrance of the building, in case he gets spooked, Andy and I will head in the front."

"Got it."

Olivia and Andy got out of the car and headed up the stairs of the brownstone.

Andy knocked, and they waited.

**Benson Residence – Wednesday, July 2nd – 7:26 p.m.**

"Liv. What happened with Peterson today?"

Elliot crossed over to the where Olivia was lying on her couch. She was holding an ice pack against her cheek and her head was resting against the arm.

"El, please. My face is killing. Just…"

She stopped when she felt his weight shift the cushions slightly as he sat down on the edge near her hip. He gently gripped her wrist and lifted her hand away so that he could see the damage Ronnie Peterson had done to her face.

"I swear to God, Liv. If I'd…"

"Elliot." Olivia sighed. "If you'd been there, the same thing would have happened. I would have sent you and Dani around back, the door would have swung open in the front, and I still would have gotten a faceful of Peterson's fist."

"How hard did he hit you? That's a nasty bruise, Liv," Elliot murmured as he lightly traces the deep purple splotch that now adorned her cheekbone.

"Harder than Michael Gardner," she smiled.

"Do you need anything? Want to eat?"

"No. I ate some crackers when I took the Aspirin. I'm just…" She trailed off as Elliot placed her hand with the icepack back on her face.

"You just what?"

"I'm just glad that we have a reason for holding him now. Cragen is having Andy and Fin interrogate him. I'll follow up tomorrow. I pressed Ronnie before I left, but I was getting nowhere. Then his attorney shows up and insists that I shouldn't be interrogating since I'm a complaining witness to the assault. It wasn't worth fighting it. I'm exhausted. We have him. I think he's the key to this whole case." Olivia took a deep breath and then continued, "It didn't take you and Dani long to find the paper trail connecting his sham of a company to the money our vics invested."

Olivia noticed Elliot's precarious position on the couch and attempted to pull up her legs so that he would have room.

"Let me." Elliot said as he lifted her legs and scooted back on the cushion. He placed her legs over his lap and sighed deeply into the quiet room. He wanted to bring up what Olivia has seen in the locker room this morning before she was forced to. "Olivia, what you saw this morning…"

"Elliot…today has been a shit day. Please, don't add to it."

"I don't want to. I want you to know that nothing is going on between Dani and me."

Olivia's mirthless laugh filtered through the jumble thoughts running through his mind and made his heart ache. He hated that he'd done anything to make her think he didn't want her and only her.

"Elliot, obviously that's not true. Why don't you just tell me what is going on because you'll never convince me that nothing happened?"

"Okay." Elliot inhaled through his nose as he massaged her thighs just above her knees. "We kissed the other night. I was at a bar, she was there. She came onto me. It was a moment of weakness, and nothing about it felt right. But you know what? I can't seem to get a clear signal from you, and I'm not putting this off on you," he rushed out, trying to keep Olivia's open mouth from saying anything they would both regret. "I think I've made it clear, Olivia. You are the woman I want. If you want to date other people, I'll wait, but I won't share you. I'm sorry, I can't."

If she weren't in so much pain from her unfortunate run-in with Ronnie, she would have been in his lap by now.

"Elliot…what you did in the elevator…"

"I know, I know. I don't know what was wrong with me. That will never happen at work again, Olivia. Never."

Elliot met her eyes when he felt her legs shifting beneath his hands. She had a sly grin on her face and brought her feet down to rest on the floor. It wasn't until her thigh was flush against his that it occurred to him he wasn't about to be reamed again.

"Well, yes…but we're not at work right now."

"Liv…"

"Just kiss me, Elliot."


	14. The Other Side

**Bensler's A/N: _Okay…here it is…the last chapter of Deluge…I hope it was worth the wait. It has been a trip and a half writing this with XOC. Lots of fun and challenges. Thanks for a great ride, Ches! Hope you guys, our readers, enjoyed it as well. A special thanks to Elisabeth Carmichael for her explanations and guidance in the legal portions of this chapter. I appreciate you, Lis! If you haven't read her stuff, check it out! And as always, keep a lookout for new stories posted by Bensler and/or XOC! Last but certainly not least, thanks to all of our faithful readers and espcially those who take time to review. We appreciate ya!! " ) Bensler_**

**xoc's A/N: This is the lamest AN ever, but I'm so exhausted. Just wanted to post the final chapter for you guys now. Bensler, thanks for wrapping everything up! ;-)**

**Deluge**

**Chapter 14 – The Other Side**

**Benson Residence – Wednesday, July 2nd – 7:45 p.m.**

Elliot needed to breathe. He didn't want to stop kissing Olivia, but he _needed_ to breathe. He was sure by the rapid rise and fall of her chest that she needed to take a breather, too. Figuratively and literally. Reluctantly, he pulled away, breaking their kiss. She leaned into him searching for the lost connection. His hands were still tangled in her hair, hers around his neck and caressing his face. Neither released their hold on the other.

Staring into those dark, liquid eyes, he knew he was looking at his future. This woman sitting beside him had been part of his life for nearly nine years. _Part_ of his life? No. She _was_ his life. His heart's song. His lifeblood. There was no way he could function without her. No way he was going to push forward in life without her by his side. Not just as his partner, his best friend. He wanted her beside him as his wife. He wanted desperately to tell her these things…but he knew he could not. She would not want him to tell her, yet. Not until he was truly free.

As much as she loved being kissed by Elliot, enjoyed that small intimacy, as much as she did not want him to ever stop, deep down she was glad that he had been the one to pull away. She knew she did not have it in her to stop the kiss this time. And she was equally sure that the kissing would lead to things she definitely did not want. Well, she wanted them, just not right now. She had no proclivity to be the other woman before all this with Elliot transpired and even his tender, yet electrifying kisses had not changed her mindset.

She knew that if…no, not if…_when_ they got together there would be plenty of people, chief among them Kathy, who would think they had been 'together' all along and no amount of explanation would change their set minds. But, as long as she knew it was not true…as long as she kept it from _being_ true…then she could live with the truth even if no one else believed them. Clasping both her hands around his neck, she leaned forward to kiss the tip of his nose, then leaned back and smiled at him.

Noticing the ever-darkening purple stain that spread across her cheek, and the tinge of bluish black beginning under the corner of her slightly puffy eye near the bridge of her nose, he gently trailed his fingers across them. "Where was Eckerson? He should have never let Peterson get near you," he grumbled, frowning at her injuries.

"Elliot, I told you…the minute Peterson opened his door, he sucker punched me. No warning. No time to react. Andy didn't even…" Olivia had reached for his hand, covering it with hers.

Interrupting her, his words spewed through clenched teeth, "He didn't do his job! He was supposed to have your back and he didn't! That's why I didn't want you to be partnered with him! He almost got you killed the last time, Olivia! Just wait 'til I see that s.o.b.!" His anger was on the verge of consuming him.

"Elliot!" Olivia snapped at him, "It couldn't have been stopped. It was just one of those things. Even if you had been there I would still be sporting a couple of bruises."

The sudden fire in her eyes gave him pause and he stared into their now pitch black depths in wonder that they could be so dark yet dancing with fire at the same time.

He felt his anger subsiding in that way only she could effect. "You're cute when you're mad, you know that?" his grin was mischievous as he once again stroked the bruise on her cheek.

"And _you _are infuriating!" she slapped at his hand and pushed him away as she went to stand up.

Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her back down to the couch to sit beside him, "Liv, I just can't stand thinking about you being hurt…about something worse happening to you…I just…"

Putting her finger to his lips to shush him, she whispered, "El, it's just a couple of bruises and nothing worse happened, okay. I'm fine. Can we just drop this? Please?"

His eyes met hers and after what seemed like an eternity of staring at each other, he smiled and kissed her quickly on the cheek. "Yea…let's drop it. You hungry?"

"Thanks. I'm not hungry at all. I really just want to get a hot shower and go to bed. Got a bit of headache, too." Rifling her fingers through her hair, she stood.

"Okay…uh…well, I'm gonna run out and pick up a sandwich or something. You sure you don't want anything?"

"I'm sure. Just want a shower and sleep," she headed for the bedroom, and he grabbed his cell and keys. Hearing the bathroom door close, he thought of something and went into the kitchen. Scratching a quick note on a pad of paper he tore it off and held it between his teeth as he shook two Tylenol capsules from the bottle. He then grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. He took them and placed them on the nightstand next to Olivia's bed, propped the note upon her pillow, then headed out in search of food.

The shower was just what she needed. The hot water trailing over and down her body helped ease the tension in her muscles and the ache in her bones. She had not even realized how sore she was until now. After Peterson hit her, he had barreled past them, knocking her down and Andy had hesitated going after him to see about her. She was almost on her feet and already screaming at Andy to go after him when he tried to help her up. They had chased Peterson nearly three blocks,and a scuffle between the three ensued before they finally got him cuffed.

When she had dried off and put on some shorts and a tank top to sleep in, she sat on the edge of her bed to set the alarm. Smiling as she noticed the Tylenol and water, she picked up the note and read it: _'L - hope you feel better soon. Get some rest. XO,E' _She read the note several times, wondering about the 'xo' – hugs and kisses, thinking how sweet it was for him to put that in his note. How right it seemed. Wondering about the change in their relationship, she smiled. Relationship? They'd had a relationship for nearly nine years. Now, they were on the verge of a _new_ relationship. Carefully folding it, she slipped the note into the top drawer of the nightstand. Washing the pills down with several swigs of water, she lay down and was asleep nearly as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**SVU Squad Room – Thursday, July 3rd – 7:25 a.m.**

Andy had barely hit the doorway of the squad room before his searching eyes found Olivia. As he headed her way, he made note of her attire. She was dressed in brown jeans, a white lace tank under a brown and tan striped short sleeve blouse. He liked brown on her, but she did not wear it often. He scanned the room and saw no sign of Elliot. Hopefully it was too early for him to be here yet. He knew it was a just matter of time before he would be confronted by the overprotective, jealous detective about the events of yesterday. Olivia was facing away from him as he approached her area.

"Liv, how are you doing?" he leaned over her desk, placed his fingers under her chin and gently turned her face so he could better see the injuries from the day before.

He grimaced at the purple coloring of the bruise on her cheek and under her slightly swollen eye. "Gee, Liv…" he felt guilty for what had happened and it carried over into his voice.

"I'm okay, Andy…a little sore, but I'm fine and…" she answered, hoping to assuage him of his guilt, but she was interrupted.

"No thanks to _you_, Eckerson." Elliot, returning from the file room, spat the words at him, his brow knit together in a menacing frown. The files in his hand slithered across his desk as he threw them down.

"Elliot..." Olivia's eyes and voice held warning.

"You got a problem, Stabler?" Andy stood up straight and took a step toward Elliot, looking down at him.

He was two or three inches taller than Elliot, though it was a pretty sure bet that Elliot would come out on top should a physical altercation ensue between the two. Olivia tried to grab onto Andy's arm to hold him in place but she was seconds too late.

"Yea, I got a big problem with _pansy_ Deputy Marshals that don't have a clue as to how to back their partner…especially _my_ partner," he took a step closer,and they were now face to face.

"I _know_ you are not insinuating that _I_ am a pansy, now, are you, Stabler?" Andy was so close he could feel Elliot's breath upon his face as he spoke.

Fists clenching by his side, the hollow laugh that Elliot emitted set Olivia on guard for a fight between the two men. A physical fight. She stood, moving around the desks toward them attempting to draw their attention away from each other.

"Elliot. Andy. Come on, guys. Don't do this," she pleaded, her voice soft yet with an edge of warning in it as well.

Ignoring her, they looked like enraged lions about to attack.

"Insinuating?" Elliot laughed again, a smirk settling across his lips. "No, I'm not _insinuating_ anything, Eckerson. The last time you dragged my partner off somewhere you got her held hostage and nearly killed. Yesterday, you let some good for nothing slime ball deck her! I see nothing has changed. In fact, I'd say you're slipping in your old age. You _still_ don't know how to do your job! You couldn't keep Peterson off of her,and he wasn't even armed. In my book, that _definitely_ makes for a pansy!"

Speaking through clenched teeth, Elliot's voice rumbled as he glared at Eckerson with a look that left no question as to the fact that he would love to tear him apart limb by limb.

Grabbing a fistful of Elliot's shirt and tie, Andy pulled him up closer, "You son of…" his other fist slicing through the air on its way to Elliot's jaw.

"Andy, don't!" Olivia screamed, pulling at him in an attempt to put some distance between the two men.

Elliot deftly deflected the blow and now had his own fistful of Andy's shirt, tie and jacket. His right arm was pulled back ready to deliver a powerful right hook to Andy. Olivia was pushing at them, one hand flat-palmed against each chest, trying to get between the two men. Elliot swung forcefully; Andy pulled sideways causing Elliot to very nearly hit Olivia instead.

"Elliot! Stop it!" she hollered as she straightened after ducking to miss his fist. She was infuriated with the two of them. Idiots. Why did men think every thing could be solved with fists?

He was so intent on hitting Andy it did not even register that he almost hit her. Fist curled and arm cocked to deliver the next blow, he felt another hand wrapped around his arm. Much bigger and stronger than Olivia's. This hand pulled him away as its owner's voice barked orders.

"Stabler! That's enough! Eckerson! Back off! Both of you! Now!" Cragen's loud voice boomed with disbelief, anger and authority as he pulled Elliot away from Andy.

"Deputy Eckerson, may I see you a moment please? In my office?" Cragen nodded toward his office, making it clear he was not really giving Andy a choice. "Detective Stabler, take ten in the locker room. I'll deal with you later. Go!"

Elliot glared first at Andy, then Cragen, glancing at Olivia as he turned to stomp out of the squad room. He was nearly to the stairs when Andy spoke again.

"I'm filing charges against Stabler for attempted assault on a Federal officer," he ground out.

Elliot whipped around and took several steps back toward them, "What did you say?" Rage permeated his features, and he was coiled to strike once again.

Olivia went to Elliot, grabbing his arm and telling him to shut up as she pushed him up the stairway. Cragen then turned to respond to Andy's last statement. "From what I saw, Deputy, you took a swing at my detective first. There will be _no_ charges against anyone. We clear on that, Eckerson?"

Andy just stared at him wordlessly. Cragen finally turned to go to his office,and Andy followed him.

Peterson Residence – Thursday, July 3rd – 9:15 a.m.

Based on the financial information that Elliot and Dani had obtained the day before, a search warrant had been issued for files, paper work, computers and anything else that might be relevant to the case. Munch and Fin had gone to Ronnie Peterson's residence to oversee the search. Boxes of legal documentation had already been packed and toted out to the awaiting CSU van.

Munch was flipping through the pages of each book on a large bookshelf in the living room while Fin rummaged through the drawers of Peterson's file cabinet. Unplugging the computer on Peterson's desk, one of the techs knocked off a wooden box that had been sitting on the corner. It clattered loudly as it hit the floor and opened, scattering its contents across the hardwood flooring.

Fin turned in the direction of the noise then looked down at his feet where pieces of jewelry had come to rest. The tech's arms were laden with the computer and he stared at the floor and the box and the mess he had made. Fin looked up at him, "I s'pose you want me to pick this up, huh?"

"Uh…sorry…yea, please…if you don't mind…uh, Sir," the young technician gave him a nervous lopsided smile.

Fin nodded, "Yea. No problem, kid. Got you covered."

He knelt and began scooping up the various pieces…a man's watch and I.D. bracelet, a couple of tie tacks, set of cuff links, several earrings…and placed them back in the box. He paused looking around the floor searching for other pieces that apparently must have escaped his vision.

Munch came over, looking down his nose and over his glasses at his partner crouched on the floor, "What are you doing down there?"

"Fumble fingers," Fin tipped his head toward the tech heading out of the living room, "knocked this box off the desk when he was gettin' the computer. Told him I'd pick it up for him. But, I can't find the matching earrings to any of these."

Munch frowned, "What? Let me see." He held out his hand for the earring Fin was holding. He scrutinized it and then reached into the box and removed another earring, and held it in the palm of his hand. As he looked back down at Fin, the realization hit both of them at the same time.

They stared at each other for several minutes as the magnitude of what they had innocently stumbled across settled upon their minds.

Munch handed the earrings to Fin and flipped his phone open, "Gotta get another warrant."

**SVU Interrogation Room – Thursday, July 3rd – 10:25 a.m.**

Elliot and Dani were interrogating Ronnie Peterson. The financial information they had was spread out on the table before the three of them.

"Come on, Ronnie. We know you were taking money from little old ladies. We also know you had to have some help. Make it easy on yourself…give us what we want," Dani leaned over him hoping to intimidate him with her icy glare as she scrutinized his face.

"Where's my attorney?" Peterson asked looking around the room, his eyes refusing to meet Dani's, instead landing on the door.

"He's been called," Dani answered as she sat on the edge of the table as close to him as she could get without touching him.

"Yea, Peterson…no way did you just _happen_ to find three ladies that all knew each other. Esther Duvale said she did not know Lenora Whittington or Selma Peters had also invested in the same scheme before she put her money in it. So, someone else that knew them has got to be in on this. Who? Your dad?" Elliot added. He was sitting with his hands clasped behind his head, leaning slightly back in his chair.

"Leave my father out of this! Shouldn't my attorney be here before you question me? I haven't done anything wrong. I invested the money in real estate and some of the deals went south. Not my fault. You have nothing on me," Peterson shook his head and looked from Dani to Elliot back to Dani.

Elliot snorted, sat up straight and leaned across the table, "If you haven't done anything wrong, then why'd you hightail it out of your house when my partner and the other officers showed up? Huh? Answer me!"

Peterson's gaze dropped from Elliot's icy, blue glare and he began fidgeting in his chair.

"Yea…that's what I thought," Elliot stood and walked around the table to get in Peterson's face.

"Well, you certainly have done something wrong, now…you really screwed up when you punched _my_ partner in the face. That makes me very, very angry. Violently angry," Elliot seethed, his words slow, his breath hot on Peterson's face as the man tried vainly to pull away from him.

Elliot jerked him back around to face him. Beads of sweat began appearing on Peterson's forehead and upper lip. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, scum!"

"Yea, that was a big mistake, Ronnie boy. Hitting Detective Benson like that...mmm-mmm…mmm. Detective Stabler here has a very volatile disposition…especially when it comes to his partner. You hurt someone he cares about very much and now…now, he's gonna want to hurt you," Dani was on the other side of Peterson her mouth right at his ear.

Elliot glanced over at her with a puzzled look, knowing her words held double meaning. He hoped Olivia was not listening in. She would be furious at Dani using her and Elliot's relationship like this.

Dani laughed softly, shaking her head as she spoke. "You know, he's known around the NYPD as the _unStabler_…got any clue as to why?"

Peterson was clearly becoming distressed. His chest was heaving as he struggled to breathe and his eyes shifted nervously from Dani to Elliot. Elliot's narrowed eyes and evil smirk only served to enforce what Dani was telling him.

"He's…he's…uh…uh…he…he's not s-s-stable?" Peterson dared to ask.

Slamming his fist down on the table millimeters from Peterson's hand, Elliot leaned closer, his rage sucking the air from the room, "You saying I'm mentally unstable or something, Peterson? That what you're saying?"

"No, no, no…no…I…I…listen…okay…okay. I'll…I'll tell you w-w-what you want to know…just…just don't…don't…" Peterson blurted out, his hands held out in surrender.

Just then the door to the interrogation room opened and Cragen stepped in, "Stabler, Beck. Questioning is over."

"What!? He's about to confess!" Dani hollered as she stood up and moved toward Cragen her face contorted in anger.

Captain Cragen gave her a frown and terse explanation. "Mr. Langan is here for his client." He nodded toward the door as the tall defense attorney stepped through the doorway.

Elliot sighed and pushed away from the table as he stood upright assuming his familiar stance of hands on his hips, feet spread wide and chest puffed out.

"Questioning my client without me? Anything he said will be inadmissible," Langan informed them.

"He was read his rights…he knows he had the right to remain silent…and he didn't," Dani reminded him, her face inches from his as she defiantly stared up at him.

"From what I have seen you have nothing to hold my client on," Trevor Langan stepped past Dani and looked around the room, his eyes settling on Elliot.

"Your _client_ assaulted a police officer," Elliot rumbled accusingly, crossing his arms over his chest, his eyes full of fire.

"And my client will answer to that formal charge once you make it. As for now, he is coming with me," Langan motioned for Peterson to follow him.

Peterson's despair and fear quickly turned to self-satisfaction and haughtiness as Langan rescued him from the interrogation and the crazy detectives as well as himself before he very nearly confessed to everything. Elliot wanted to bash the smug grin that now filled his face.

Before they reached the door, a commotion could be heard from the hallway. "Captain? Captain? Don't let Peterson go! Wait'll you see this!" Munch hollered as he and Fin noisily entered the room.

Olivia and Andy stepped away from the window where they had been watching and listening to follow them into the room. All eyes were on Fin as he pulled out the evidence bag from his inside jacket pocket.

As the earrings came into view, Peterson visibly paled and fell back. Langan held on to him to keep him from falling. Munch pulled another bag from a large, golden envelope marked 'Waterfront Rapist'. Within it were three smaller evidence bags each with a name across it and an earring inside. Three earrings that matched the three that Fin held.

"These are earrings that belong to our three victims. Sleazy rapist took the mates," Fin's eyes locked on a very uncomfortable Peterson.

"Found these three earrings in a jewelry box on your computer desk, Peterson. Care to explain how they got there?" Munch asked as he dangled one them in front of Peterson's face.

"This evidence is inadmissible. Your warrant, per your ADA, covered the alleged financial fraud you feel my client has engaged in…not missing earrings," Langan interjected as he pulled a copy of the warrant from his left inner breast pocket and waved it in front of the group.

Fin took several steps closer to Langan. "Don't worry, _C__ounselor_, we covered it with a new warrant just in case you or some other low-life defense attorney wanted to make it an issue," he smiled slowly, arrogantly, knowing they now had the upper hand.

He threw the copy of the second warrant down and it slid across the table, Langan catching it just before it sailed off the far edge.

Cragen barely contained a grin and Elliot's smirk spread across his face at Fin's response.

"Looks like there's to be a new line of questioning for your client, Mr. Langan," Cragen found his authoritative captain face and looked at him and then Peterson.

"I'd like some time alone with Mr. Peterson, please," Langan, standing beside the now seated Ronnie Peterson, met his stare.

Cragen locked eyes with him for just a few seconds then turned to his crew, "Let's give Mr. Langan and Mr. Peterson some privacy. We need to have a meeting anyway." He motioned for his detectives to leave and he followed, closing the door behind them.

**Cragen's Office – Thursday, July 3rd – 11:00 a.m.**

Munch and Fin explained how they had come across the earrings and about getting the second warrant just to be on the safe side. They knew that since the evidence from the rapes was uncovered while executing a search warrant at Peterson's home, that it would only be admissible if it adhered to the strictures of the plainview doctrine. Meaning that any evidence that reasonably indicated a connection to an unrelated crime, in this case the rapes, found in the process of a legitimate search for the financial fraud is fair game.

This took care of plainview and so the evidence of the rape would be admissible. But after talking to Casey, she recommended that a completely new warrant specifically covering evidence for the rapes be issued. They totally agreed. No one wanted to take any chance of something coming back to haunt them in this case especially not one with the brass breathing down their necks because a senator's mother was one of the victims.

Elliot leaned on one of the file cabinets in Cragen's office as he listened to them recount the search. When he was sure no one was paying any attention, he stole glances at Olivia. He had a perfect view of her profile and he almost could not tear his eyes from her. Even the bruise that marred her olive complexion did nothing to diminish her beauty. He noticed that Andy kept looking at her, too, and this completely irritated him. He then turned his focus on sending death glares to Eckerson. Even though she told him she was not with Andy, did not want to be with Andy, he could not help but be annoyed…okay, angry…jealous…whatever…that Andy kept looking at her.

Dani cleared her throat from the other side of the room, breaking his trance,and he looked over at her. She glanced at Olivia, then Andy, back at him and barely shook her head. Caught in the act, Elliot felt the rush of blood as it heated his chest and face, and he determined to keep his eyes off of her for the rest of the meeting.

"Okay…this certainly is a much needed break in the case," Cragen stated, looking around at the group. "Munch, Fin…get those earrings down to the lab…see what kind of prints we get. Then question that lady at Bellevue again…Ferrell? See if she remembers anything out of the ordinary."

Looking at Dani then nodding at Elliot, the captain said, "Elliot, you and Dani see if you can link any of the finances in BlueWater to those payments that have been going out of the Whittingtons checking account every month. We need to continue to follow the money to tie up some of these loose ends."

He turned to Andy and Olivia, "I think another word with James Peterson is in order…and while you are there you might as well question the senator and his wife again about the finances and the possible abuse."

"Captain, don't you think it would be better for me and Dani to question the Whittingtons? I mean…since we're following the money and all," Elliot asked cautiously.

He did not want Olivia anywhere near Davis Whittington and especially not without him there. In his peripheral vision he saw Olivia turn toward him and could tell she was livid at his suggestion. He felt the anger emanating from her, the heat from her rage. It was a fair assumption that he would pay a heavy price for this later.

"If I had thought that, I would have assigned the two of you," Cragen responded firmly giving Elliot a look that told him to can it.

He didn't. "But, Cap, I have a good rapport with Lyd…uh…Mrs. Whittington and I think she would be more up front with me…" he tried to explain, but was cut short.

"The assignments stand as issued," Cragen stood, shoving his hands in his pockets. His silent way of letting them know the meeting was over. "Get going, people."

**Whittington Residence – Thursday, July 3rd – 11:25 a.m.**

James Peterson answered the door to the Whittington residence. "Detective Benson, good morning. No one informed me of your visit," he spoke quietly, politely.

"We need to talk to you about BlueWater Financial," Olivia told him as Andy pushed the door completely open, and Peterson stepped aside to allow them entrance.

"BlueWater Financial? I'm afraid I don't…" Peterson began but was cut off by an irritated Andy Eckerson.

"Don't even pretend that you don't know about your son's financial escapades, Peterson," Andy snapped impatiently. "Your son was arrested yesterday, and we know all about BlueWater and we know you convinced Lenora Whittington to invest in it!"

Peterson was suddenly edgy and restless, running his hands over his ashen face as his eyes flitted between the two law officers. "I only wanted to help her make more money…that's all…and I did nothing wrong," he stammered.

"Oh, yea?" Olivia pulled some papers out of the satchel at her side. "How about you explain this?" She pointed to several pages with postings on the fifteenth of each month for five thousand dollars in automatic withdrawals.

"I…uh…I…don't know anything about…about…" he was completely flustered now and had stepped away from her as she shoved the papers in his face.

"James, did I hear the door chime?" The click-click of her heels against the hardwood signaled her presence as Lydia Whittington made her way into the living room area.

"Oh…Detective Benson…I'm sorry, did you have an appointment with Davis?" she asked sweetly, too sweetly.

"No, Mrs. Whittington, but we probably do need to speak with the both you," Olivia told her. "Is he home?"

"Yes. I'll get him," a worried look filled her eyes as she turned to find her husband entering the room.

"What's going on?" Davis Whittington's eyes swept the room, barely glancing at Olivia.

In its swollen, discolored state, his nose was quite prominent and Olivia bit her lower lip in an attempt to keep a smirk from taking hold.

Andy, knowing nothing about the incident commented on it, "Wow, Senator! What's the other guy look like?"

"A little misunderstanding…its nothing," he shifted his weight uncomfortably from foot to foot.

Olivia was now biting her cheeks to keep from just bursting with uproarious laughter. She wished now that Elliot _was_ with her to see the arrogant senator squirming under Andy's scrutiny.

Taking a deep breath, Olivia told him why they were there. "Ronnie Peterson is at the helm of BlueWater Financial."

"Ronnie?" Senator Whittington shook his head. "I can't believe this."

Lydia Whittington was just as stunned as her husband. "James, I am _so_ sorry…I know you must be so upset," she whispered, as she turned to the elder Peterson.

"Upset? He's the one who talked Lenora into investing in the scheme," Andy told her.

"What?" Senator Whittington stood and began pacing the floor. "What do you mean?"

"He just confessed that to us, Senator," Olivia looked straight at the senator, never even blinking as he looked into her eyes.

"James?" the senator looked at his lifetime friend incredulously.

Peterson returned his look but then turned away.

"Senator, do you know what this monthly automatic withdrawal from your checking account in the amount of five thousand dollars is for?" Olivia asked him as she showed him the papers.

He took the papers and read them, "No…no…I have no idea." He looked at Peterson again. "James?"

Peterson remained silent, refusing to look at his friend.

"Why are you asking him?" Andy questioned as he look first at one man and then the other.

"Years ago I gave James control of my finances. He's always paid the bills, taken care of the household expenses, vehicles. He's been my best friend since I can remember. I trusted him." Senator Whittington explained as he fell heavily onto the sofa, burying his head in his hands.

James began to laugh. "You trusted me? You looked down your nose at me. You couldn't be bothered with anything as mundane as paying an electric bill or calling a plumber. No, I took care of you just like my father took care of your family. Best friend?" His laughter held no joy, only sarcasm tinged with sadness. "When we were children, yes, we were best friends. But as we became older, your mother and the others made it clear that I was not the same. I was the _hired _help. And then when you and your real friends went away to Ivy League colleges and universities and I went to Lehman College in the Bronx, I could no longer deny that we were different. And when this investment thing came along, I knew you would never miss five grand a month…that's pocket change to you."

"My father paid your college expenses, James. And he paid your father a good salary. He was a trusted friend to him, just like you are…were…to me. Why? Why would you do this to me? Steal from me?" Whittington asked

"Steal from you? Did you miss the money, Davis? No. Did I need it? Not really. I think I saw it as a way of making up for losing my friendship with you. A trusted friend?" He chuckled, shaking his head. "My father knew his place…and I know mine. Friends? When's the last time you asked me to go out to dinner with you, Davis? Huh? And golf? Remember how we used to play golf when were kids? You've never asked me to play a round of golf since you graduated law school." His eyes now glistened with unshed tears. "James, make sure you get the dry cleaning. I need my blue suit. James, have you called about the renovation to the dining area? James, make sure the caterer arrives by six. James, bring the car around. That's all you ever say to me. We don't even talk anymore like we used to. I'm just your servant. Yea, we _were_ best friends, Davis. Were."

The look on Davis Whittington's face was a mixture of disbelief, hurt, guilt and grief. He stared at James Peterson and Peterson could no longer hold his gaze and tilted face toward the floor. In silent support, Lydia Whittington put her arms around her husband.

Andy looked over at Olivia and caught her slight nod. He then went toward Peterson, "Well, we'll figure all of this out eventually. As of right now, James Peterson, you are under arrest for financial fraud and accessory to rape. You have the right to remain silent…"

"Accessory to rape? What are you talking about?" Peterson whipped around trying to face Andy.

"Anything you say can and will…" Andy continued as he shoved Peterson out of the Whittington residence.

"Rape? Oh, my God…" Lydia Whittington stood abruptly and nearly passed out. Her husband stood quickly, his arms steadying her.

"Rape? Detective?" The senator's horror-stricken face turned to Olivia.

"Um…I…I think you both need to come down to the precinct. We're gonna need some more information and statements and…well, if you can come down that would be a big help," Olivia told the Whittingtons as she stepped out into the foyer and turned to follow Andy.

**SVU Interrogation Room – Thursday, July 3rd – 12:43 p.m.**

After being shown the paper trail to BlueWater Financial, James Peterson had willingly explained everything to Elliot and Dani. He told them that Ronnie had come up with the scheme through something he had read online about real estate investing. He and some friends had gone to the Bahamas on vacation and he used the time there to set up a corporation and open an account at a local bank. He came home and told his father about it and talked him into investing.

There were others that invested as well and he really did buy some properties and had actually seen some legitimate income at first. Then several of the properties were heavily damage by a hurricane, and it took money that BlueWater did not have. At this point he began to badger James about getting the Whittingtons and other rich familes they had worked for to invest. James convinced Lenora and then Ronnie had gotten one of his friends to talk to Esther Duvale and Selma Peters who also decided to invest. They invested quite heavily and then each wanted out. Selma Peters was going through a hard time financially with her second husband and needed her money back, so she had withdrawn it. It was a major blow to BlueWater.

That was pretty much all that James Peterson knew about the endeavor. He and his son had become somewhat estranged over the last six months or so because Ronnie kept pressuring him to get Lenora to sell her land and invest more in BlueWater. He refused, and shortly after that Davis Whittington was able to get most of her money back without ever finding out the Petersons were involved.

James then insisted he be allowed to talk to his son, which is where he was right now.

Andy and Dani were talking with the Whittingtons, while Cragen, Casey, Fin, Munch, Cassidy, Olivia and Elliot all watched from the mirrored window as James talked with Ronnie. Trevor Langan was present as well and sat to the side of the room trying to be unnoticed.

"What have you done? How could you have done this to these women?" James asked his son, unable to believe that his flesh and blood could have committed these heinous crimes.

James already knew that Ronnie's fingerprints had been found on each of the earrings. They were awaiting lab results from impressions of his teeth to see if they matched the bite wounds left on the victims. In his heart, he already knew his son was guilty.

Ronnie sat in stoic silence refusing to even look at his father.

"Ronnie…what happened to you? How did you go from trying to make a little money to raping these women? Murdering two of them? And Ms. Lenora…Ms. Lenora was so good to you…she offered to pay for you to go to college…to get an education…to…"

"What, like old man Whittington paid for yours? Huh? Community college versus Ivy League for his kids? Do you know what it was like growing up being the son of the Whittingtons, Duvales, Peters and Walkers slave?" He began to laugh uncontrollably. "Yea…that's right, Dad. Everyone said you were their slave…that our whole family was nothing but slaves to them. Everyone called me 'Mikey's boy'. You think I liked that? You think I liked people telling me my family was nothing more than servants?"

"Ronnie…it was honest work…and they paid us well." James was now beginning to see how wrong he had been, how he had allowed money to twist his mind just like his son.

"Ronnie…I need to advise you not to talk about these things or answer any questions pertaining to your charges. Half of the NYPD is listening on the other side of that mirror," Langan told him.

"Stay out of this! I don't care! I'll tell them everything. It's his fault anyway! If he had been a man and had a real job, none of this would have happened!" Ronnie hollered at Langan and then turned his cold eyes on his father.

"Honest work, huh? Like you believe that? If you did, would you have been skimming the senator's bank account every month? And then, then when the old ladies started wanting their money back…I…I would have lost everything. The brownstone, the cars, everything. I _was_ losing everything. I went to them to try to get them to invest again. Selma Peters, had nothing…she was homeless and I became angry that she had no money and I don't know…I don't know…I started pushing her around…I remember how she used to order you around when I was little and I…I snapped…I…I raped her. She didn't know who I was…" he shook his head. "She didn't even know who I was because I was nobody to her!"

James was stunned and simply sat there staring at the son he no longer knew.

"Ronnie…" Langan again tried to get him to stop talking.

"Then Miss Marcy…she was homeless, too. How's that for poetic justice? She used to be so mean to me…she never wanted her kids to play with me. She took my dignity and pride. Well, I did the same to her. I showed her. But then…then…days after…I don't know how long…maybe even a week later she called me…told me she knew I was the one who raped her, and if _I_ didn't give _her_ some money, she was gonna tell the police. The next night, I found her and shot her. Can you believe that? She was gonna blackmail me for money?"

The love of money had started his son's downfall and escalating violence. James still stared at his son, but now he had somehow gotten his senses back and realized this might be the only way they would ever know what really happened so he began to ask questions.

"Ms. Lenora…what…what did she do to anger you so much?" James asked quietly, fidgeting with a styrofoam coffee cup.

Ronnie threw back his head in exhaustion, "Ms. Lenora. She still had money. I knew she had money, and she could have sold that land and had lots more. I came to her apartment every couple of months and tried to persuade her to invest again or just give me some money to help out until I could get things going again, but she…she always had to say something about college. Education."

"Yes…she always told me she would love to pay for you to get a degree and see you make something of yourself," James told him.

"Takes too much time…I wanted money now. I tried roughing her up a few times but even that didn't help. Not even when she had to go to the hospital," he shook his head.

Outside of the room, Olivia and Elliot traded looks, "Son of a…" Elliot muttered.

"He's the one that hurt Lenora, not Lydia!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Why was she always the one that took her to the hospital?" Elliot wondered aloud.

"Let's see where this goes," Cragen interjected.

"Roughing her up?" James asked in total shock.

"Yea…you know…shoved her around, smacked her a few times…she hit her head on a table one time, and I thought she was dead," he stated this with no emotion whatsoever.

Ryan O'Halloran's voice echoed in the corridor, "Captain Cragen, I was told to rush this report to you. The impression of Ronnie Peterson's teeth is perfect match to the victims' bite wounds."

Cragen took the envelope from Ryan and began opening it, "Good to hear. Well, ladies and gentlemen, looks like we can wrap this case up."

O'Reilly's – July 3rd – 7:30 p.m.

"What a case!" Andy leaned back, stretched and let his arm fall around Olivia's shoulders, giving her a brief squeeze before removing his arm. He placed a quick kiss on the top of her head, too.

"So you two an item again?" Munch asked as he nodded toward Olivia and Andy.

"Munch!" Olivia protested, looking guiltily at Elliot. Andy just grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

Elliot ground his teeth and tried to remain calm. How the heck did he end up beside Olivia while Elliot was across from her with _Dani_ by his side. And what was all that about? The hug, the kiss and Munch? That Munch said something about the hug and kiss really aggravated him. Olivia had told him she was not and did not want to be with Andy. Sure didn't look that way right now.

"Glad it's over…well, except for the trial," Fin added.

"What a trial it will be!" Casey pushed a strand of blond hair behind her right ear.

"Can you believe that Lydia thought the Senatorwas hurting his mother and Michael thought his mom was hurting his grandma and James thought it was the Senator," Olivia shook her head. "What a family."

"And no one had the guts to confront anyone about it," Munch snorted.

"At least now we know why it seemed like Lydia was hiding something," he winked at Olivia.

"Think that was why she came onto you? Thought she could keep you from zeroing in on the senator?" Olivia countered.

"She came onto you, Stabler? You never told me about that!" Dani laughed, wrapping her arm around Elliot's bicep, caressing it. "Of course, I bet the senator had nothing to do with why she hit on you…it was all these muscles. And the tight tee shirt. Did you have on a tight tee shirt?"

"Is that why you're always all over Elliot, Dani? You like his tight tees?" Casey asked, laughing and smiling.

"Hey, what's with all this lovey-dovey stuff all of sudden? Ya'll makin' me sick!" Fin grumbled, as though disgusted by the situations playing out in front of him.

Olivia's mouth fell open first at Casey's remark and then Fin's as she felt her insides tightening with each second Dani's hand remained on Elliot. She wanted to reach across the table and smack her and then rip out each blond curl one at a time. Instead, she leaned closer to Andy and leaned up to whisper something to him. He grinned and looked straight at Elliot who was giving him telepathic death threats.

Andy slid out of the booth so Olivia could get out, "Ladies room," she motioned toward the restrooms.

She was barely out of sight when Dani pushed at Fin to get him to move, "I gotta go, too."

**Ladies' Room - O'Reilly's – July 3****rd**** – 7:45 p.m.**

Olivia stared at her reflection in the small mirror above the sink in the dimly lit two-stall restroom. Where did that term come from she wondered? Restroom. She didn't rest when she came in here. She snorted at the thought. She looked tired. She _needed_ rest. She _was _tired. Physically. Mentally. Emotionally. Tired of playing games. Tired of mixed messages she and Elliot constantly sent one another. Tired of all the miscommunication between them. But she didn't know how to end it, change it. She was afraid of losing him completely, as a partner, as her best friend, if things did not work out in a true relationship with him. She shook her head, a deep sigh escaping of its own accord.

When Dani walked into the ladies room, Olivia was hanging over the sink, her arms extended rigidly on either side, her head hanging down between them.

"You okay, Benson?" Dani asked quietly.

Jerking her head up at the familiar and unexpected voice, Olivia staring with huge eyes, was too stunned to say anything.

After several uncomfortable seconds past, Dani asked, "Well? Are you?"

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Uh…yea…yea, I'm fine."

"Well, you look a little…green?"

"Green?"

"Yea…you know, green with jealousy."

Olivia's eyes widened with her utter surprise and shock at Dani's words.

"Excuse me?"

"The green eyed monster…jealousy."

Olivia just stared at her.

"You have nothing to be jealous of, Benson. He only sees you. You're all he talks about."

"Who? What are…"

"Don't give me that crap! You _know_ who! When you were gone to Oregon, he nearly went insane. He never mentioned you at first. But once he did…well, it was Olivia this, Olivia that. My partner this, my partner that."

Olivia thought she had died. She could not feel herself breathing nor could she feel her heart pulsing.

"God only knows why he didn't make a move on you when he was separated…I think…no…I _know_ you scare the crap out him…but he's about to be available again…and well, it would be a shame to screw things up again…don't you think?"

"Why…why are you telling me all this?"

Dani laughed softly, then smiled, "Because Elliot's a really great guy. I like him, and he deserves to be happy. You are the only woman he wants, Benson. The only one that can truly make him happy. Give him a break. Help him out, Olivia."

**O'Reilly's – July 3****rd**** – 7:45 p.m.**

"Hey, Stabler…play a game of eight ball?"

Elliot squinted at him several long seconds, suspicious over his invitation. "Yea…sure."

Racking the balls, Andy straightened and picked up a cue stick, rubbing the end with chalk. "You break," he told Elliot.

Elliot nodded and leaned over the table, pulled his arm back and smoothly released the cue stick against the white ball. He then continued on to sink four balls in two shots before failing to get any in on his third shot.

Andy walked around the table eyeing the setup to see where his best shot would be. "Hear you and the wife are split."

"Not your business, Eckerson." Elliot grumbled.

"No…not really. Just wondering though…I've never been married…although Liv and I came close years ago. But, I've been thinking about it again, you know…I'm over forty…time to settle down." He sunk one ball on his first shot and two on the second. Then he scratched.

Elliot thought he was going to hurl the contents of stomach right then and there, right across the pool table. Was Eckerson trying to tell him he was going to ask Olivia to marry him? It took all he could do to take his next shot. Nothing hit a pocket.

"So, I was just wondering…if you'd do it again. You know, after all the years you were married and it ended…would you be willing to do it again? Is it worth it?" Andy continued as he readied for his next shot.

"Stabler?" Andy leaned on his stick and searched Elliot's face.

"Uh…yea…yea, its worth it. I'd marry again. I like being married. Of course, its gotta be to the right woman…" he trailed off as he saw Olivia and Dani coming from the restroom.

"That right? Well, this time don't mess things up. Don't wait 'til it's too late, Stabler. This time it might really be too late. Someone else might steal her away. Or at least try. Trust me, 'cause I tried." He leaned over the table lining up the cue stick.

"What are you talking about?" Elliot asked him as he tore his eyes from Olivia.

Andy made another shot then stood, looked Elliot in the eye and nodded toward Olivia. "You know what I'm talking about…I tried to get her to try again…you know, me and her. She's in love with someone else."

"How do you know that?"

"She told me. But I already knew. Don't let her run away again, Stabler. Next time she might not come back." He laid the cue stick down and walked back to the booth.

**Central Park - NYPD Picnic - July 4****th**** - 9:30 p.m.**

The park was crowded with families and couples and groups of teens and young people. Extra food vendors were everywhere and the air was thick with the aromas of elephant ears, corn dogs, pizza and cotton candy. Maureen and her boyfriend had taken Eli and the twins to get ice cream and Kathleen and her boyfriend were riding paddle boats on one of the lakes in the park. Olivia and Elliot were actually alone together for the first time since arriving at the picnic earlier in the afternoon.

"So, how did you get rid of them?" Elliot asked as he lay on his back on the patchwork quilt that was spread beneath them, waiting for the fireworks display to begin.

Olivia smiled and rolled over to prop herself on her right elbow so she could get a better look at him. "Well, I told Ryan the truth. That he was a lot of fun, but there was someone else that I was interested in. And Andy? Well, if it hadn't been for Andy we would not have been together tonight at all."

"And Dani. Don't forget Dani," he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She slapped his chest playfully, "And Dani. Can't forget her."

They had discovered after comparing notes that Andy and Dani had set them up, purposefully doing things to make them jealous. And the rest of the squad had been in on it as well. Brian could not be there. He had actually called Elliot's cell and told him he was a fool if he did not do something about him and Liv this time and would have no one to blame but himself if he didn't bare his heart and stake his claim. Who would ever have thought that the very people that had caused so much grief to and in their lives would be the very ones that were responsible for getting them together? Andy Eckerson and Dani Beck. And Brian Cassidy.

"How'd you get rid of Dani?"

"Didn't. Never asked her to come with me in the first place."

"Oh."

Someone stopped at the edge of the quilt and Olivia heard a familiar voice, "Detective Benson?"

She turned and looked up into the deep black eyes of Alex from Pappas Grocers.

"Alex, hi!" She sat up and started to stand, but he motioned for her to remain sitting as he knelt beside them. His dark eyebrows raised in amusement beneath the dark curls of his hair as he noticed Elliot's hand reach out for Olivia's and intertwine.

"El, you remember Alex…from the grocer down the block from the precinct…"

"Oh, yea…hey, Alex," Elliot extended his hand and they shook.

"So, did they change the rules?" Alex asked as he looked back and forth between the two.

"Rules?" Olivia was puzzled.

"About partners dating partners?" He nodded toward their entwined hands. "I _knew_ you had a thing for him." He winked at her then turned to Elliot. "Don't do anything to make me have to come see you. You be good to Detective Benson. She is my friend."

He stood, brushed his pants off, "I will see you soon, Detectives. Have fun."

"Liv?"

"Yea."

"Did he just threaten me?"

"Uh…yea, he did." She grinned, lying back beside him.

"Liv?"

"Yea."

"You sure about this…us?"

"Yes. I'm sure, El. But, we gotta take it slow…you know…"

"I know…we'll go as slow as you want…the papers are filed…it shouldn't take too much longer," he reminded her.

"You sure about us?"

"I'm sure we have to try."

"Just try?"

"I…I'm scared."

"Scared? Of what?"

"Scared of you. When I'm around you, it's like there's just this…this…I don't know…this deluge, you know like a waterfall of emotions, feelings I've never in my life experienced until you…they all come crashing down on me, in me, over me like a flood and it just…it just scares me how strong my feelings are for you, Liv. Scared of being with you. More scared of being without you…that it won't work out and I'll lose you or that you'll run away from me again."

"I'm not going anywhere, El. And for the record, I'm scared, too."

"What are you scared of?"

"Same things you are…and that you'll see the person my mother saw and realize that I am not worthy to be loved…I mean how can you really love me when my own mother couldn't…"

"Liv…"

"And I'm afraid you'll compare me to Kathy and…well…decide I'm not really what you want…or need…and then I'll be alone. Again. Just like I've been my whole life. And I couldn't do that, Elliot…be alone. Not after this. Not after you. I…don't just want you…I…I need you so much, El…it's like I can't breathe without you. I sound pathetic, don't I?"

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Liv, your mother loved you. In her own way, she loved you. Maybe not how you needed her to or how she should have, but she did. I _know_ she did. How could anyone not love you? You are so full of kindness and compassion, strength and loyalty. You always put others first…and the way you comfort the victims especially the kids…Olivia…you are a wonderful woman. DNA means nothing. You've more than proven that. And as for Kathy? Liv, there is no comparing you to Kathy. What I feel for you goes way beyond anything she and I ever had. If you're pathetic so am I, cause I feel the same way. I…don't even know how to explain all I feel for you, but you are a part of me, Liv. I can't function like I should without you, cause without you, I'm not whole. I _need_ you. I'm lost without you, Olivia."

Tears pooling in her eyes, she stared at the Queensboro Bridge in the distance, lit up in its nighttime splendor. "Maybe…this time, El, instead of lashing out in anger or running away, we can build a bridge and find our way across that deluge of emotions and flood of feelings to each other. "

He smiled at her analogy. "No…not maybe. We _will_, Olivia. We've already started."

He pulled her down to him and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around him, taking in his scent, his warmth and laid her head upon his chest. The rhythm of his steady heartbeat was, by far, the sweetest music she had ever heard and it was at that very moment she knew. She knew that they had already crossed that bridge. There were already on the other side.

**eoeoeoeoeo**


End file.
